


家有孕兔 集合

by huangminmin



Series: 家有孕兔1-2 [1]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 115,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangminmin/pseuds/huangminmin
Summary: 主持人+摩托车手博x设计师战Ooc严重  是从一部作者非常爱的一部港剧《宝宝来了》的第一集演化融梗而来，所以开头篇你也许会感觉非常熟悉酷盖狮变得越来越温柔，温柔兔变得越来越有韵味圈内半公开，意外而来的孩子，新手奶爸们手忙脚乱三年抱俩 哭哭笑笑的婚后生活
Series: 家有孕兔1-2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654945
Kudos: 47





	1. 宝宝来了

王一博回到家的时候，家里的灯亮着，暖暖的黄色灯光洒在侧边的单人沙发上，柔软的沙发里，他喜欢的人盘腿窝在里面，手上织着毛线，织好的部分垂在腿上，一坨线球落在他的身边，白墙上的屏幕正投影着他最近特别喜欢的《怦然心动》，是一段一见钟情和日久生情的故事，他会时不时的抬头看两眼，然后继续手上的活，这场景可以说很温馨了。但是对他而言，似乎是暴风雨前的平静。因为今天，他进家门没有等到那个熟悉的身影扑进自己怀里，别是生气了吧。

“回来了？”沙发上的人平平淡淡的问着，被问到的人却忍不住提了提心脏。  
“嗯，宝宝，我回来了。”他两手撑住扶手，在那人头上印下一吻，慢慢蹲下身去，半跪在沙发前，“宝，怎么了？怎么不开心？谁让你委屈了？”没事，兔子总是别扭的，等就行。  
那人摇摇头，别过头去，想了想，把手里东西甩到一边，空出两手搂住他的脖子，把额头贴在了他的额头上，愣了一会，闷闷的开口，“你还知道回来啊？”  
哦，吃醋了，怕不是又看见了什么乌七八糟的东西。他抬了抬身子，把沙发上的人拥进怀里，让他的头，贴在自己的心口，沉稳有力毫不慌张的心跳是比信息素更好的安抚品。“对不起战战，我让你受委屈了。你告诉我，我哪里做得不对，好不好？”柔声哄着，总得把到底看见了什么问出来，才能对症下药。

“你和流量小花爆绯闻！”沉寂了一会，心口闷闷的声音才传了出来，“我不喜欢她，我不要你跟她亲密接触。”  
轻轻拍着怀里的人，“战战不是知道这件事嘛，公司按头营业，非要炒cp，那个女的也是，只要能上位什么都肯贴，我推了很久，但还是没成。都是借位p图，不是真的，我心里只有战战一个。战战不委屈了好不好？”他低头看着怀里兔子的发顶，柔柔顺顺，清清爽爽，比那些变着法往上贴的流量小花舒服多了。他伸手摸了摸怀里人的头发，轻声问了问，“战战？”  
怀里的人挣出来，仰着头，水汪汪的大眼睛渐渐红了，“知道和看到能一样嘛，我们又没公开，大家又不知道，你们俩都有超话了。好多人祝福你们呢。”  
“好了好了，都是假的，不委屈，不委屈。你眼睛敏感，不要红眼睛了好不好。之前我就想公开，你不让，要不我们就借机对大众公开？”  
话还没说完，就被怀里的人伸手捂住了嘴，“不能公开，谁说要公开了，公开了影响你怎么办，你是公众人物。我不刷就行了。”越说头越低了下去。  
揽过人在怀里，忍不住亲吻他的嘴角，他的唇下痣。“战战，我没有关系。但我不能让你感到委屈。”  
“你爱我，我就不委屈。”小身影再次揽过他的脖子，伴着电影，两个人窝在沙发里亲吻，打闹，互诉衷肠，解开心结。

夜色撩人，很快缠绵在一起的人眼神就迷蒙了，肖战灵巧的唇舌趁着对方的不注意一下子钻进了牙关，湿湿的腻腻的在一起纠缠。修长的双臂绕过对方的脖颈，双腿有意无意的抬起，勾在了对方的腿上。只是在这件事上，对方似乎一直掌握着主动权。王一博捉住他不听话的小舌头，大力吮吸，舌尖扫过他的牙关，依次舔舐过去，双手掌住那人的后脑勺，防止他抽离，唇舌间的纠缠还在继续，看着身下人羞红的脸，他自觉地渡了口气，防止他缺氧，“宝宝，多久了还学不会换气。”并遭到小兔子的兔拳攻击。  
每当手有空闲，必定忍不住伸进肖战的衣服，他细窄的腰身，嫩滑的皮肤，怎么摸都摸不够，他们在一起很久了，却还是害羞得很，整个人都呈粉色，像一只粉糯糯的兔子。  
“哎呀，狗崽崽，你还没洗澡呢，臭死了。”他软着声音不让他再继续，可落在老公的耳朵里，可就是充满撒娇的诱惑了。  
“好，那就一起洗。”老公露出了藏狐微笑，有力的双手从腰后和膝下穿过，将整只兔子公主抱起来往浴室走。“我洗过了。”怀里的人低着头，一手环着脖子，一手兔拳攻击。  
“那就帮我洗。”  
水汽蒸腾，充盈着糜香滋味，外面月色浓重，遍地清辉，微风撩动着窗纱，昏黄的灯影映射着纠缠的人。

王一博慢悠悠的转醒，伸手想要吧身边的人圈进来好好来个早安吻，却没有碰到人，半眯着眼睛，往四周望去找小兔子的身影。  
衣柜前的肖战左一件右一件的翻着衣服，往身上套了套，比了比，又觉得不满意，泄了气一般把平时摆放的整整齐齐的衣服团在一起，丢进柜子里，又发狠，继续找一件来穿。他的小兔子对穿衣服这件事虽然很有执念，毕竟设计师，衣品好的不行，只是平时都很快可以挑好的，今天却是这也不行，那也不行。  
他不禁笑着，“宝宝，今天公司安排你时装秀？”  
小兔子皱着眉，瞪了他一眼，三两步蹦到床前，“王一博！我要买衣服！”  
“怎么了？”买衣服？前几天不是刚送了好几件给兔兔，兔兔嘴上说不要他花钱，行为却高兴得很，天天穿着他送的衣服上班。  
“不要你买的！我要我买的！”  
“好，下班就去。”

可是平静了没两天，小兔子又不开心了。“王一博，你怎么洗衣服的。你是不是把我衣服洗坏了？”  
“怎么可能，我都是按你教的做的呀。对你衣服比我自己的上心。”  
“那你看，我的衣服为什么都有点小了！就是你！”  
“好好好，我错了，不生气。”他抱住兔子，啃了啃兔子耳朵，先把毛捋顺了再说。手摸上腰的时候，“老婆，你是不是长胖了？”  
“谁是你老婆！你才长胖了！”  
肖战拨开他，跑到落地镜前，拉起衣服左照照右照照。又拿了软尺，量起了维度。王一博坐在沙发上看着他折腾。肖战苦着脸跑过来喊他，“王一博，你看，我有小肚子了，你会不会嫌弃我有小肚子？”  
他把手上拿着的软尺撒气似的扔在地上，垂着头委屈巴巴的看着王一博，“你说我是不是年纪到了啊，可是游泳啊，跑步啊，我每天都有锻炼啊。你看我的脸。你仔细看，都有点黄黄的，最近还长痘痘，我不会内分泌有问题吧。”  
他凑过去仔细查看，“没有没有，是你最近熬夜多了，战战最好看了。战战少年感很强啊，你不说的话，人家还以为你跟我一样大呢。有点肉肉才健康嘛。说明我们幸福，你是幸福肥。”  
“王一博你烦死了，我跟你说正经的。我长胖了。我不会这样长胖的，我很注意的！！！”  
“难不成还能怀了呀？”  
似乎是一语点醒梦中人。肖战猛地抬过头看他，王一博也想到了什么，瞬间清醒。  
“战哥，你冷静，之前检查医生也说你太瘦了，以前长期熬夜，不太容易怀孕的。你不要自己吓自己。”  
“你还笑！滚！买验孕棒去。”

王一博看着卫生间紧关的门，内心突然很紧张，他似乎并没有做好任何的思想准备，在门外忧虑地踱步。他买了好几种电子验孕棒，贵是贵了点，但是医师说进口的能量出周数更准更好用。  
“怎么样？怎么样？怎么样？”小兔子从卫生间出来了，他第一瞬间跟了上去，想看个结果。  
“怎么这么慢呀，还不显示？”  
“还没有吗？这个准不准啊？”小兔子从怀里挥去了他想要去看结果的手。  
验孕棒被小兔子紧紧地拿着，数据慢慢的显现，“pregnant 4+”  
小兔子焦急的脸色在一瞬间得到了一丝舒展，却在一瞬间黑了下来。王一博夺走验孕棒，横看竖看，惊讶非常，“这就中了？”

“这就是你第一个反应啊？”  
“呵呵，我惊喜啊，我开心都来不及啊，我们开瓶酒庆祝一下怎么样。”王一博尴尬地笑笑，不知道该如何表达，他转身走向酒柜，开了一瓶红酒，就都没醒，就直接就喝了，“战，你也来一口？庆祝一下？”  
肖战站在原地，拿着验孕棒，脸色变来变去，也不知道如何开口，却对着王一博递过来的酒瓶感到生气，“我怀孕了，你让我喝酒？你是不是从来没想过要这个孩子？”  
王一博几乎是下意识的脱口而出，“我怎么知道会有孩子?”  
肖战觉得听不下去了，摇摇头，抿着嘴抱着膀子坐在沙发上。不听，不聊，不吵。

“恭喜你们啦，你们看这就是5周左右的孕囊。你们两个不能在糊里糊涂的啦，有很多注意的内容要开始学着做咯。”  
王一博面对屏幕才有了对自己即将有孩子的实感。往常在节目里，也会有小朋友，他虽然可以陪他们玩，却也总是嫌烦的。毕竟他自己也还像小朋友一样，养小朋友要付很多责任的。他一下子不知道自己够不够资格做这个孩子的父亲。有些喜出望外，又忧心忡忡。  
“这个小小的家伙，以后就会变成一个宝宝吗？太神奇了吧！战哥，好神奇啊！”他握着肖战的手，表达对未知事物的求知欲。  
“不用你生当然神奇了。”可惜他的兔子并没有给他什么好脸色，只好自讨没趣得噤了声，听医生的教导。  
“医生，如果不要的话，什么时候最晚做出决定啊？”肖战开口打断了医生的教导。  
“战战，我们为什么不要？”  
“其实呢，如果身体真的不适合，否则我们不建议这样做。如果你真的不想要呢，我们建议10周之内药物解决。这样对母体伤害最小。”  
“你有病啊，你为什么问他。医生你也有病吧，你还回答！你就这么作医生的！”他拿着东西，跟在黑脸的肖战身后出门，“战战，战战，肖战啊，宝，战哥，战哥，肖战啊——”王一博想去拉他，肖战只顾黑着脸，不理会。  
“怎么，你现在好了？喊我干什么，喊魂啊。”  
“不是，战哥，我真的是惊喜，惊之后就是喜嘛。宝宝呢我一定会负责的。”  
肖战瞟了他一眼，“哼，你吗？自己都是孩子要怎么负责？”

“王一博，我就要去法国培训了，升职加薪指日可待，我的工作室就要成立了。你说过孩子是个拖累，我们讲好不要孩子的。现在突然有这个孩子，我以后在公司怎么混？还有，我们有钱吗？钱都投进工作室里，工作室要上正轨跟公司接洽，现在怎么办？”  
“钱我会想办法赚，重点是你们父子平安。”  
“王一博，你到底知不知道这是多大一件事啊，你就说的这么轻松？到底你还是小。”  
“肖战，我只是想哄你高兴。”  
“你闭嘴吧。”肖战看了看四周，王一博收了声，到底是公众人物，在医院吵起来，免不了热搜。

等报告的时候，对面一个准妈妈哭的伤心，跟老公打着电话，哭诉孩子没了胎心。这般哭声在这一刻有些刺耳。  
“战，你看也不是每个人想要孩子就能有的，可是我们有了，所以这个崽子是上天的礼物。”王一博扯了扯肖战的衣袖。  
“你别碰我，我不用你管。”


	2. 02 你好小爸爸

“这期对方提交过来的设计太夸张了，放在卖场的话，接受度没有那么高，我觉得不行，反而浪费我们的良好视口。我觉得不采用会更好。换品牌吧。”

“嗯，你的眼光我是相信的。”顶头上司似乎是看出了肖战的心事，在卖场没什么工作人员的地方停下，“Sean这些你做主就可以的了。你这么急着找我，是不是有什么事？”

肖战抿了抿唇，深了呼吸，才说道，“麦姐，我怀孕了。”

  


  


这下换成上司错愕了，面对上司的脸，肖战只能一口气说完，“怀孕也好，生完也好，我想我可能不能去法国培训了。我自愿放弃这个机会。”

上司摇了摇头，惊愕还没有从脸上散去，这个带他出道，向来看重他疼惜他的上司，脸更黑了，甚至转过了去，不愿意再多看他一眼，“Sean，你知不知道我的良苦用心。为什么千方百计要把你带走！你去了法国，总公司对你考评完，你就直接进入管理层了！升职加薪，多少人爬了一辈子都进不来OK？这么好的机会，30岁前进入上级管理层，多少人挣破头都没有机会！”上司气到恨不得锤墙。

“麦姐，对不起，是我辜负了你的栽培。”肖战无奈的道着歉。

上司却突然转过身，“去年隔壁组Karen怀孕，多难看呐，妊娠高血压，这辈子都降不下来。我们还是上市的公司，多忙你不知道吗？之前的John怀孕请假请到生完就只能辞职，公司那里有位置空着等他？还有那个D组的，你也知道策划部多忙啦，加班加差点到在公司生啊。你要来玩这一出？你不是丁克的嘛？”

“我知道的，我会尽量保持我的状态，不受影响。”

上司叹了口气，“多久了？”

“5周左右。”

“那就是你上次休假的时候有的了？”上司恨不得跳脚，“早知道就不让你去休假了！你事业上升期来的！你们俩怎么能这么不小心啊！这也算了，你们俩公开都没有，圈里也就小部分人知道，你们打算怎么办？你告诉我怎么办？婚呢？结吗？还是就这么凑合？”

“我，我真的不知道。”肖战别过脸去。

“Sean，我不是因为你是我下属，你放弃这么难得的机会我猜讲你。你不能被Omega就应该怀孕生孩子的想法圈牢啊！你跟别人不一样，你也知道没有宝宝有多快乐了？这些东西你舍得放弃吗？”

“我，我也想，想你一样啊，位高权重，见多识广。有钱，有地位，不恋爱，不结婚，不生宝宝，也可以一个人过的很好。我现在怀孕，我也很乱啊。他打破了全部的计划。我也不想啊。我怎么会不想升职加薪，我怎么会想放弃我现在拥有的东西。但是我不知道啊，我不知道这个孩子要不要留，我也不知道我和王一博要怎么走下去。”肖战好像把一股脑的脾气都发泄了出来，眼眶红红的。

“哎呀，乱就乱吧，不要再想了。走一步看一步，总有办法的。”上司拍了拍肖战的肩，“但是我跟你说，跟王一博要商量好，到底要不要，家里要记得通知，以后谁来照顾你，月子里面最好请个月嫂，婆婆照顾你，你敢吗？妈妈照顾你，你舍得吗？”

麦姐顿了顿，“Sean，我知道你会很多东西，但是别说现在你就忙的做得少，马上什么孕吐什么来的，你怎么做事啊，后面肚子大的跟球一样，你还要怎么做事啊？王一博，他才22，刚到年纪他懂什么，十指不沾阳春水的小少爷，饭也不会做，家务也不会弄，你们谁照顾谁？”

  


  


“老婆，今天怎么样？有没有哪里不舒服？”

“没有。”肖战的手轻扫过货架上的婴儿用品，不痛不痒的回答，整个人恹恹的。“王一博，总之这件事，你家和我家在我做好决定之前一个都不能说，他们一定会过来，把所有事情都搞得一团糟。未婚先孕算个什么事啊，你妈还不知道要怎么说我呢。我可受不了。”

“战战，阿姨多疼你啊，她那里会舍得你吃苦。我妈就更不会说你了，她本来就喜欢你，你现在又是老王家的功臣，她就盼着你进门把你宠上天了。”

“少卖乖，把刚刚看的那些奶瓶，奶嘴，吸奶器，消毒器，全部买了吧，既然你这么想当一个爸爸。”肖战白了王一博一眼，“婴儿床，婴儿车也一起。”

“哇偶，这么多全部吗？真的不再挑选一下？”

“心疼钱啊？我看你平时花钱不这样啊？”

“不是，不是，哪能心疼钱啊，你看，你看这个，这个小摩托好可爱，不如一起买了。宝宝可以在家里骑小摩托。”

“走开，无语。”

  


  


“不是吧！”卫生间传来一声惊呼。

沙发上打着游戏的人一下子弹跳起来冲了过去，“怎么了？怎么了？撞到哪里了吗？宝宝没事吧？”

“你现在就只知道关心宝宝了是吗？”兔子瞪大了眼睛，滋出兔牙，气鼓鼓的质问。回头照了下镜子，又回过身来，在王一博身前，指着脸给他看，“你看我的脸，你看呀！”

“有痘痘而已嘛。”

“痘痘而已，你看不出我越来越黄吗，气色这么差，过几天有采访，请你告诉我我要怎么上镜啊。你知不知道这次对我对工作室有多重要。我已经够普通了。”

“普通？战战，你对自己有误解吧，你的脸就是漂亮的代名词好不好。”

“你不要捧杀我，都是你在泰国放纵闹得。。。滚开”肖战拨开他，盘腿气鼓鼓的窝在了客厅的沙发里。像一条。。小河豚？

  


  


“妈？”王一博打开门，看见老王先生和王太太拎着一堆东西站在门口。

“我隔着门就听到你们在斗嘴。你又欺负了小赞了吧。”妈妈还没进门，就开始轻声数落一博，“他有宝宝了，脾气大很正常，你不让着他，还招他，欠揍吗？”

“叔叔，阿姨。”肖战看着人走进来，赶紧从沙发上站起来，走过去接王一博手上的东西，乖乖巧巧的问好。

“小赞啊，都这样了，还不改口吗？”王妈妈赶紧把人扶到沙发上坐下，肖战带着疑问看着王一博并发出兔牙警告。王一博赶紧跟着他爸把带来的东西一个个那过去收拾远离风暴中心。

  


  


“小赞，你别怪一博，不是他告诉我的，是他嘴巴笨，支支吾吾的问东问西，我猜到的。”王妈妈摸了摸肖战的肚子，满眼笑意，“不怕的小赞，妈妈知道你还没做好准备，但是慢慢的就调整好了。有什么问题，爸爸妈妈会帮你们的。是你们的孩子，也是我们的孙子啊。孩子生下来自然就会带的了。”

王妈妈又说了什么，肖战已经不想听了，大概就是安慰他，告诉他不要担心，他们会帮忙，无论经济还是人力，反正孩子来了就把他生下来。可是也不知道为什么，肖战想听的好像不是这些。好像没有人知道他到底要什么，连他自己也不知道。越想越委屈，但他什么也没说，还是乖乖巧巧的，直到王爸王妈说时间不早了，他们该回去，叮嘱小两口早点休息，让王一博把那些孕夫该吃的补品，问了医生按计量给肖战吃，好好照顾他云云。

  


  


肖战却执意说去送送，看着王爸王妈的车开出老远，也没有回去的意思。入秋了，白天虽然热，晚上风却渐凉。他紧了紧针织外套，在小区里晃荡。王一博跟在后面，想了想还是拉住他，“战，从知道怀孕开始，你就一直不开心。刚爸妈来，你也不开心。”

“那你要我怎样？”肖战偏过头，眼眶红红的，声音闷闷的。“你知不知道怀孕代表什么啊？事业、身材、样貌个个都在我的赌注上！哦，对了，还有人言。我熬了这么久，自己挣钱自己花，养爸爸妈妈，我一直都是自食其力的，我一直都这样过的，有钱多花点，没钱少花点，我弄来不麻烦别人的，为什么自从有了宝宝，就都是要帮我给我钱呢。你们看我可怜，施舍我吗？”肖战越说越急，越说越气，眼睛更红了，湿湿润润的。

“哪有施舍这么难听啊。大家都是期待崽崽，想给崽崽最好的嘛、是大家关心你啊，战战，不钻牛角尖了好不好？”

“哎呀，”肖战急得直跺脚，“我要疯了，真的是。你知不知道这个过程多难熬啊。”

“好了好了，战战，你看你，每天都这么委屈。不急不急。”王一博赶紧护住肚子，放出信息素，轻声安抚。

“我不开心？你开心吗？是谁第一瞬间问我，这就中了？”

“那我至少学着接受，你呢？你表面接受，你赶着去找医生，问他最晚什么时候不要，赶着去见上司，调整工作计划，赶着去买婴儿用品，赶着联系阿姨。家里人要帮你，你又不发脾气。你这么急为了什么，不就是让自己没时间去想到底要不要崽崽？”

“那我就是害怕嘛！”肖战好像被戳中心事，急得跺脚，顿时啜泣起来，“我不想去想到底要还是不要，崽崽总是无辜的吧。他什么都不知道，他只是默默来到我肚子里。罪魁祸首难道不是你吗？”

“你别这样啦，战战。”

“我很害怕做人家爸比啊，我没想过我会这么早就有孩子，我的目标我的内心都在我的事业上，我怎么照顾他。我那么忙，我用什么照顾他？我们两个，能走多远？孩子谁照顾，教育谁来管，以后的问题才是问题好不好！”肖战站在路边大哭了起来，好像把知道怀孕到现在所有的情绪都宣泄了出来。

  


  


王一博扶着刚哭完还在抽泣满脸泪痕的小哭包，慢慢散着步，扶着他在小公园里的长凳上坐下。“赞比，你不会像其他Omega一样的，你有我啊。但是如果你真的后悔的话，现在还来得及。”王一博把人揽进怀里，轻声的抚慰。肖战闻言，抬起头看着他。

“你知道怀孕以后，都没开心过，我知道我年纪小，我不成熟，我爱玩刺激，我大手大脚，我恋爱脑，让你担心，我们甚至连证都没有领。但是如果我成为宝宝的爸爸，我一定会去学着顶天立地，学着养家，学着去做一个好老公，好爸爸。但是如果你没有做好准备，我不想勉强你。我不要你不开心，不要我们不开心，宝宝应该是怀着期待生育的。赞比，如果你真不愿意，不如我们等下一次吧，好不好？”

  


  


“妈妈，你怎么买了这么多东西啊。”肖战想去接妈妈手里的袋子。

“你有宝宝啦，自觉点别动。让你家里等不听，非要下来吹风。医生怎么说啊？身体受不受的住？身上一点肉都没有，等会熬汤，你都得喝完。”

肖妈妈从重庆赶过来照顾。“我真的是把你惯成小辣椒了，什么脾气都随你发。你跟一博说的都是什么话？”肖战挽着妈妈走着。

“妈妈，你怎么也来做说客啊。”

“杀手锏当然要放在紧要的时候啦。一博来找我，跟我说了一堆你的事。你现在觉得你要牺牲你的全部，但是这些生活物质、事业都可以失而复得的，唯独这个小生命，走了就不知道还能不能回来了。你现在害怕，可是当你生完了之后，你抱着他的时候，你就会觉得你牺牲的全部都是值得的。”

“妈妈，你们真的好伟大啊。可是我害怕。”肖战把头靠在妈妈的肩膀上，抱着妈妈软软糯糯的撒娇。

“傻孩子，有什么好担心的。妈妈陪在你身边，婆婆也陪在你身边，大家都在你身边。你怕什么。”

“对着婆婆又不是对着你，虽然婆婆很好，我还是很怕。公司里离婚的，而且因为怀孕才离的大有人在，都是怀孕以后才发现和婆婆不和。而且结婚很烦啊，我本来就打算这样过的，谁知道崽崽来了我肚子里，我计划全乱了。本来还打算让你们陪我一起去欧洲旅居一段时间呢。现在也去不了了。”

“傻孩子，乖啦。”

  


  


“阿姨，我送你去SPA啊，做完我接你去吃鱼生，我找到一家，你一定很喜欢。”王一博一手挽着肖妈妈，另一手拎着一堆纸袋。

“一博啊，你要做爸爸了，省省吧，你阿姨我很容易满足的。你今天非要陪我逛街，你不累啊。赞赞还在家里等着呢。赶紧回去吧。”

“其实呢，我要感谢阿姨帮我劝赞比留下崽子。”

“讲实话，我没想到你这么了解赞赞，他跟我讲的，倒是跟你猜测的一模一样。”肖妈妈像王一博投去了赞赏的眼光。

“因为那个小傻瓜，知道的第一反应是笑嘛，他笑得那么开心，就是说明他很开心和我有了宝宝。但是突然有了这么大的事情，很慌乱而已嘛。所以阿姨出面，帮赞比梳理一下情绪，他就会好很多了吧。他不就是缺乏安全感嘛，阿姨这样夸我，给了他信心啊。”王一博恨不得露出不愧是我的微笑。

“其实呢，一博，我一直不知道赞赞喜欢你什么，你这么小，我是不满意的。我以为你们就是性格互补，兴趣相投，年轻人玩玩而已。不过我现在觉得你是小狮子披兔皮，降得住他，把他吃的死死的。你能这么对他上心，我没什么可说的了。不过一博，”肖妈妈拉住一博的手，“我知道，你小小年纪就出了国，一路走过来吃了很多苦，阿姨看在眼里的，但是赞赞啊，他是我生的，我了解他。他在乎的东西无论如何都要守护的，他外表看起来弱弱的，心里倔着呢，认定了就不回头了。你这个圈子，阿姨不懂，但是阿姨知道里面好多门道呢。阿姨一直以来都对你还行吧？”

“叔叔阿姨对我可好了。”

“我们是发自内心喜欢你，但是我们也想通过对你好，让你对我的赞赞也好一点，他脾气不好，是我和他爸爸惯得，你让着他，他对你发脾气，你跟我说，我收拾他。但是这个圈子，你守好他，别让他受伤了。哪怕有一天，你不喜欢他了，你跟我们说，不要和他硬吵。好不好？”

“阿姨，我知道，我会的。您放心。他是我心尖人，是我孩子的爸比，我们会一辈子在一起。我会守着他，爱他，不是说说而已的。”

“一博，好孩子。谢谢你。”

“阿姨。”王一博像肖妈妈撒娇。

“还不改口吗？”

“谢谢妈妈。”

  


  


“你回来啦。”

刚进家门，就有熟悉的身影落入怀抱，低头亲吻怀里的人，“战战，谢谢你。”

“不客气，一博小爸爸。”那人回吻道。


	3. 03 兔 吐 吐

肖战下班回家，黑白相间的短腿小胖猫没有喵喵的来蹭他的裤脚，也没有趴在沙发上窝着等他。肖战找遍了房间也没有找到，起初还有些着急，没理由啊，坚果不是会乱跑的小姑娘。一阵委屈没来由的涌上心头，可是再看看，坚果用惯的小水盆不见了，坚果的碗盆不见了，坚果爱玩的小鱼玩具不见了，坚果的猫砂盆不见了，看了眼卫生间，就连坚果的沐浴露都不见了。肖战渐渐冷静下来，想到自从王妈妈和肖妈妈都知道了自己怀孕，就一直计划着来他们的小窝偷猫，深怕坚果一个不经意冲撞了他。毕竟医生一直叮嘱他，他太瘦了，孩子的吸收情况不算非常好，数值总是低于同期的孩子。肖战无奈的摇摇头，一看就是自己妈妈的风格。  
“妈妈，你是不会把坚果带走了？”  
“坚果啊，坚果在妈妈这里啊，妈妈好想坚果啊，你让她回家陪陪我吧？”  
“妈妈，你怎么都不经过我同意啊！”  
“赞赞啊，你现在怀孕啦，不要再当铲屎官啦，坚果在家里很好啊，妈妈还给她买了一堆零食，我看她好得很，一点都不想你，她要是想你，我就抱她去睡你的床哈。崽崽你乖啦，妈妈出去跳舞啦。不跟你说啦，我小姐妹都等我了。乖哦，叶酸、DHA记得按时吃哈。”肖妈妈生怕给肖战钻出一点点空子，快速说完，挂了电话就出门。  
“。。。。。。”

王一博刚进家门，扑入他怀里的人，用自己细软的柔柔顺顺的头发在他胸前磨蹭，南方人的甜甜的尾音委委屈屈地说着对妈妈的控诉，“王老师，妈妈不经过我允许，把坚果抱走了。”肖战自己估计都感觉不到他委屈的言语，在北方酷盖的耳朵里，根本就是赤裸裸撒娇的诱惑。该死，这谁能顶得住？  
他捧起肖战的脸，在唇上轻轻啄了一口，“怎么办？嗯？”  
他的小兔子搂着他的脖子，在他耳盼轻轻说着，“你要回来。”温热的气息洒在他的耳垂边，空气的温度似乎变高了。考虑着孩子，他没敢把搂腰的手臂收紧。  
“跟丈母娘对着干啊？那战哥都给我点好处。”  
满意的看着兔子一下子错愕弹开又嚣张的看着自己，有恃无恐的样子实在是可爱的紧，不禁安慰自己，快了快了，很快就稳定了。忍住，好老公就是我，我就是王一博！

没几天，王一博抱着坚果回了家。肖战又可以开心的窝在沙发里撸着坚果吃零食。  
这几天里，王一博忙着给未来丈母娘连续不断的送礼物，打印出了许多论文和科学报道一篇篇看过，用记号笔画好理论科学依据，又专程去了趟医院，把医生的话录下来，回家一条一条给丈母娘佐证，就差跪下起誓了。丈母娘总算松口同意把坚果放回家找爸爸，但大前提是，铲屎官肖战是不能再做了，坚决避免肖战与小动物的便便接触。

肖战正式进入孕12周。王一博好像总算松了一口气，因为肖战终于可以开始吃点东西了。回忆前几周，王一博表示心有余悸。  
肖战的妊娠反应来的太大，相比别的Omega严重的多得多。他的兔子孕吐太严重了，鼻子变得异常灵敏，无止境的犯着恶心，什么味道都闻不了。同事惯用的好闻香水，吐，食堂的油腻味道，吐，电梯里稍微拥挤一点，吐……同组的同事也非常善解人意，默默的放弃了用惯的香水，时刻办公室保持通风，但是并不能帮助他们喜欢的肖总监减轻一点点孕吐反应，几个刚来的实习生，看着心疼的不行，干脆每天帮忙在饭店送来清爽的沙拉。可惜，有一点点荤腥的味道，还是恶心要吐。人都吐得小脸蜡黄，脱力发虚，别说什么加班赶设计了，正常上班都未必能够。幸好他们的肖总监对待下属向来大方，签来的项目里，钱向来按劳分配多劳多得，奖金福利也从不会少，时不时还请个下午茶，聚聚餐，唱唱歌，玩玩桌游。组内氛围松散却很有组织，手下人自然愿意为他做事。因此，肖总监就这么被手下人七嘴八舌劝回家休息，并且保证自己不会让总监失望。肖战只好交代助理每天跟自己汇报，有任何问题必须交由他来处理。在助理的再三保证下，才恋恋不舍坐上王一博来接他的车。

要是回家情况就可以缓解，那就太异想天开了。所有正常的味道，他的兔子都闻不了，整个人萎靡的躺在床上，除了吃喝拉撒就是抱着马桶吐。王妈妈和肖妈妈每天准时到家里报道，想尽一切办法想减轻孩子的孕吐，但是效果甚微。一切正常的炒菜都吃不进去，想想就能恶心起来，油烟，葱姜蒜，肉之类的简直可以要了他的命。如果别人不能吃饭菜，还可以吃些水果，那么肖战就只能可怜巴巴的喝些白粥，清水面。就连妈妈们想在粥里稍微放点东西，都不行。肖战的少食多餐，已经达到半小时一次了，摄入的量也抵不过他呕出来的。王一博常常看到曾经的吃货兔子，靠在沙发上，抱着妈妈端来的白粥，清水面，红着眼睛，强迫自己往里吃，小模样委屈的不行，“老王，我不想生了。唔。”然后又捂着嘴跑进了卫生间。  
他会在肖战好一些的时候把人搂进怀里，放出信息素，亲亲他的兔子，“战战，辛苦了。以后我们再也不要了。”心里一阵阵刺痛。这哥哥可是个无辣不欢的主，火锅什么的根本离不开，现在对辣完全失去兴趣，闻到就要吐。  
这些还不算，衣服上的洗衣液味道闻不得，连自己头发的味道都闻不得，甚至连王一博晚上回来，身上的味道也闻不得，弄得王一博几周了讨不到兔子的抱抱，还不敢贸贸然靠近。深怕兔子捂住嘴就往卫生间窜，晚上被赶出房间独守空房更是最近常有的事。可是离开了alpha信息素安慰的omega，晚间更是不行，胃里有东西，吐出来就又酸又辣，损伤着食道和喉咙，等没有东西吐就干呕，干呕到胃痉挛，甚至能吐胆汁，一嘴巴苦水。有两次突然的牙疼，更是把他们俩吓得半死，几乎是医院的常客。肖战难受，王一博跟着难受。王一博不敢离肖战太远，就在大床旁边打起了地铺，万一肖战有什么事可以第一瞬间发现。  
肖战心疼王一博从深睡眠变成浅睡眠。王一博心疼肖战反应剧烈。但是这东西根本不由他们俩决定。肖战说，可能是小兔子觉得之前他想要把他打掉，所以来报仇了，都怪他们没有做好准备迎接他的到来。他生气了。就像小狮子一样容易记仇。

如果说孕激素只影响孕吐也算了，关键是它对情绪影响也极大，他那个活泼外向的兔子，最近有事没事就想哭，有时候一天能哭7，8次，本来他的泪腺就想有个开关，啪就会打开，啪就会关上，可那是用在那时，放在现在就让人舍不得了。每天边吐边哭，边哭边吐，越难受越觉得自己好可怜，越觉得自己可怜就越哭的凶。看着组里设计得奖开心也哭，看王一博主持的节目高兴也哭，看到电视里的留守儿童心酸也哭，经常坐在那里没什么事，眼泪说来就来，小哭包想极力控制自己的眼泪，又控制不住，忍不住又发了脾气，自己生自己的气，眼泪流的怎么也止不住。

王一博必须靠近的环节大概也只有帮肖战洗澡了，肖战的恶心孕吐太严重，导致他头晕根本站不住，有时候眼前一片黑，要晕过去，上次站在浴缸里一下子摔了下来，磕到了旁边，肚子隐隐下坠的钝痛，一点点血迹可把自己和王一博吓坏了。闻声闯进来的王一博赶紧把人送去医院，幸好孩子坚强。之后王一博就不放心他自己呆在浴室了，由他帮助清洗，在身上涂防妊娠纹的乳液，当然乳液要换成没有味道的，不然兔子又要吐，不涂乳液的话，长了纹兔子又要不高兴。所以当一个好老公，好爸爸真的太难了。本想着趁着肚子没有大，赶紧把婚结了，结果这下好了，怎么提啊，门都出不去，不知道的还以为家里的马桶才是老公呢。

王一博看着床上沉沉睡去的人，他躺在大床边缘，把左手伸给自己握着。他慢慢起身，坐在床边，把肖战的手轻轻放进被子里，免得着凉。指尖划过好不容易睡着的人的脸，他的脸可真好看啊，现在因为怀孕，还多了点小斑点，脸色因为严重的孕吐蜡黄蜡黄的，脸颊更瘦了，可是在他的心里，却仍是最好看的。战哥素颜也很好看，战哥怀孕也很好看。  
他把手附在肖战的手上，落在他还未显怀的小腹上，“宝宝，我是爸爸，你要健健康康的长大，平平安安的出生，不要再折磨你爸比了好不好？”他俯下身，偷偷摸摸的吻在他的唇下痣上，“战战，你辛苦了。我爱你。”


	4. 04 生日

肖战是在第5周知道自己怀孕的，当时他对着自己逐渐鼓起的小肚子，一度怀疑难道是他快30岁了，胶原蛋白流失，新陈代谢变慢，所以发福了？虽然他自认自己就是个平凡的普通人，但是人啊，是一个非常感官的动物，自己第一眼看到的觉得舒服的、赏心悦目的东西就是会增加好感度的，很明显小肚子不是。他虽然喜欢日系清爽的风格，可是他同样喜欢修身的，把外搭塞进裤子里，还能留出平坦的小腹，可不是每个人都能做到的，无论男女。  
可是好身材好像只是短暂的爱了自己，“我才28啊。”肖战对着镜子鼓起腮帮，这闷气还没撒出去，就被王一博这个直球来了当头一棒，抓着电子验孕棒看结果的时候，他只觉得更加怀疑人生，都不知道该喜还是忧。这。。。这就中了？  
最开始，肖战只觉得不可思议，突然有一条小生命就那样待在自己肚子了，而且这个小生命是他的孩子，他和王一博的孩子。他身体不算好，设计师总是熬夜，黑白颠倒的拼命，发烧，感冒，胃病几乎常伴着他，眼睛也不好，400度近视不算什么，还容易敏感，发炎充血，有点刺激眼睛就红彤彤一片，之前还做了手术，不过工作性质摆在那里，也没有好很多，所以王一博总喜欢开他玩笑，喊他小兔兔。体检的时候被医生说以后要孩子的话得好好调养，家里人也总说他，让他多吃点，不要为了保持身材就吃一口口，尤其戒掉那些刺激性的食物还有不好好吃饭就爱吃小零食的坏习惯。不过他想着反正也没结婚，以后再说也可以，也就由着自己的性子来。反正爸爸妈妈总是惯他的，嘴上说着，辣锅、薯片还不是照样准备，王一博就更不用说了，就算根本不能吃辣，和他在一起以后，也从来不会让他迁就自己去点没有尊严的鸳鸯锅。吃辣锅也算了，关键是就连蘸料都随着自己。每次吃火锅，看王一博辣到变粉，整张脸苦在一起，再不能保持酷盖高冷模样瓜兮兮的样子，就忍不住笑得开心。  
这孩子我是想要的，他这么心想着，但是他对王一博的表现真的极不满意，什么居然命中？还喝酒压惊？说什么战哥，弟弟爱你，有了孩子还不是吓成狗，哼，本来也就是个狗崽崽。山城小辣椒心里一委屈，也不好好说话了，干脆直截了当的呛声，医生我能打胎吗？最晚什么时候可以不要啊？王一博，别以为只有你一个人酷，兔子急了还咬人呢！  
不过还好，听到这话，王一博脸都煞白了，急忙阻止。开始苦口婆心的劝导。  
“讲道理，王一博，如果我不是你家里人，我真的要嫌你烦了。就你这幅唐僧的样子，你也好意思嫌别人小姑娘话多。”肖战在心里吐槽着，脸上却还一副冷漠不耐烦的模样。总之法国这场注定升职加薪的机会，怕是要错过了，得赶紧联系了上司才是。  
人生如戏，全凭演技，再说，害，都是爱情！我们不懂！

到第9周的时候，小肚子似乎不光没有起来，反而还瘪下去了点。没有原先的平坦，但是也没有什么别的。当然不会鼓了，他已经连班都上不了了，在办公室里总是吐，无奈卫生间离办公室有点距离，这一路忍得极是辛苦，酸苦辣着嗓子，他突然就觉得妈妈怀自己的时候是不是也这样辛苦。他摇摇头，自己吐也就算了，还连累同事，最爱用的香水不敢喷了，几个小姑娘看不过去，还给他送吃的，他哪里吃得下去呢。最后只好请了长假。回家也没好到哪里去。吐到两只眼睛泪汪汪的，一点力气都没有，还犯晕，本来觉得只要站得住休息几秒总能缓过来，结果洗澡的时候直接摔了一跤，医生说有点流产的征兆，回家躺着养养。可这一躺就是好久。本想着王一博回来有他的alpha在总能好点吧，没想到连王一博身上的味道他都受不了，看着王一博想过来又不敢过来的样子，跟坚果真的没什么两样，难怪他要给坚果改名王建国。又好笑，又想吐，又要哭。  
白天好点的时候，肖战就扶着肚子，其实往前推，9周前，这孩子大概也就是泰国来的吧。如果按结节的时间来算，兴许和他爸爸同一天呢。

9周前  
“战哥，你帮我订下机票呗。”王一博在卫生间刷着牙，含着泡沫呜呜浓浓的使唤正在做早饭的肖战。  
“王老师，你没助理吗？我已经做了你的私厨，造型师，还得陪你睡觉，现在连助理的活都给我了是吗？你是人吗？说，什么票？”肖战忍不住吐槽逗他，急的王一博擦了擦脸就过来把人圈住。“别人怎么能跟肖老师水平，肖老师是老婆大人，出门当然得老婆首肯。”  
“少贫。泰国演唱会这事，你们不是该一起去吗？怎么要我订票？”肖战喂了身后的大型狗崽崽一口烤面包。  
“台里还得录节目，所以我比他们晚，战哥帮我看4号下午的票呗，彩排，表演，见面会，差不多7号白天能赶回来。”  
“那。。。狗崽崽今年生日怎么过呀？”  
王一博把头埋在肖战颈间，狠狠吸了一口气，像是要把肖战的味道都吸走。啃着怀里人的锁骨，低低说道，“舍不得战哥，想跟战哥过生日。战哥钻进我的箱子里，我把你打包带走吧。”  
“好了狗崽崽，战哥要上班。你好好工作，回来补吧。”  
“战哥~~~~~~~你不疼我。”王一博抱着肖战，委屈的嘟囔。  
“好了，就这班吧，时间你应该来得及。往返都订好了。你安心工作。松手了狗崽崽，我要上班呢，吃完把盘子洗了。早上休息，把家里也打扫了哈。”

肖战活了28年，山城小辣椒自然有自己的套路。和狗崽崽的第二个生日，他可真是煞费苦心。演唱会在泰国，不要紧，飞就完事，演唱会有小妖精，哼，哥哥亲手撕了你。肖战找了领导，把自己的休假调整过来，好在他刚完成一个大项目，好久没有休息，项目又得到上面垂青，休假单很快就得到批准。

等王一博拎着行李箱一脸苦大仇深跟着大部队排练完回酒店的时候已经接近零点了。下了飞机就去场地排练，到现在还没和老婆说上话心里想的不行，某个不要脸的还一个劲往他身边贴，他顾着花絮拍摄的镜头，既得小心不能拍到借位，还得小心别被人p出什么让家里的兔子看见，不然兔子又要委屈。本来就累，结果看了眼微信，呵，老婆更好，在自己发完“我登机啦。么么”之后，连个好的，都没回复。顿时心更累，脸更冷。酷盖面无表情接过助理送来的房卡，上了接驳车去自己的那一幢小楼。  
酒店环境不错，安保也尽心，每个人都是独栋的小楼，有专门的接驳车接送，王一博一路看过来，觉得还挺好的，下次有机会，一定要带兔子来。  
小楼装修的也不错，是肖战会喜欢那种。洗漱完出来，习惯性拿起手机，肖战还是没回复。“大概忙吧，战哥都忘了，今天是我生日呢。啊战哥！！！！”小狮子在客厅里举着手机仰天长啸。  
他拿着手机打开房间门，还没顾上开灯，就被一个东西扑了满怀。  
“啊——”王一博一声尖叫，手可比脑子来得快，靠，什么东西？想直接把这东西推出去，但是不行，我得看看到底是个什么玩意儿。  
没想到那东西抱紧了他的腰，“王一博，别怕，生日快乐。”  
是熟悉的味道，是熟悉的怀抱，“啪”王一博伸手打开灯，揉揉眼睛，看了看肖战，捏了自己一下，疼的。那就是真的！！！！  
王一博圈住了肖战，拦腰就把人抱起来，甚至开心的转起了圈圈。惹得肖战拍打着自己让他赶紧把他放下来。  
“战哥？战哥！你来了啊！！！你怎么来了？？战哥~~~~谢谢战哥。”  
“王一博生日快乐！”  
“肖老师，你可以啊，你刚才都听到了是不是？”  
“哎呀，就是听到有人叫我，叫我叫得那叫一个惊天动地呗。”  
王一博不想再给他说话嘲笑自己的机会了，贴上他的唇。没有什么是比堵嘴更好用的了。

“狗崽崽，明天还演唱会呢，你手往哪放呢？”  
“我手很忙，忙着摸你。战哥，我想要。”他的荤话在肖战耳边喷撒，肖战忍不住软了身子，耳朵实在是太敏感了，这狗崽崽。  
肖战被撩拨的失去了思考能力，还没有反应过来，一只手就顺着他的背脊缓慢又色情的移动，仔仔细细的抚摸着他的背部，揉捏他的臀部，隔着一层睡衣，却让人觉得被他摸到的地方就像被点了火，热热的。肖战身上的睡袍，只要王一博把腰带扯开，他可就只剩了一条内裤了。上下其手那真是方便了。  
王一博倒没急着扒他衣服，反而把重点放在他的脚踝上，握着细细的揉捏。到是肖战被摸得紧张，连脚趾都蜷缩了起来。肖战腿细，脚踝更细，但也不知道，和别人的细腿不一样，肖战的脚踝很性感，尤其是他穿短裤，穿九分裤，露出那部分脚踝，让人想咽口水。所以他才想肖战每天都穿拖地阔腿裤，挡起来！都给我挡起来！从脚踝摸到脚，王一博低低喟叹一声，“真软。”  
肖战羞的赶紧把脚往回扯，哪料想王一博竟也由得他扯。正疑惑呢，他就被人掉了个个，背对着王一博，王一博的双腿卡进他的双腿之间，稍微一用力，将他摆成了双腿大开的姿势，还很有先见之明的钳制住了他的两只手。肖战一下子动弹不得，却满脑子王一博此时必然要露出来的不愧是我的藏狐微笑。肖战撇了撇嘴角，灵机一动。“老公，放过兔兔吧~~~”甜甜腻腻的尾音，王一博楞了一下，这特么谁顶得住，不把你干哭还叫什么男人。

他用高挺的鼻尖蹭了蹭肖战的脖子，轻轻的细密的吻着，垂眸看了眼睡袍被顶起来的一小块，胯部微微抬起，顶了顶肖战的屁股，“可是小兔兔硬了呀，正好老公也硬了。”  
屁股下面杵着一根铁棒似的东西，任谁都不能忽视的啊，王一博还专门提醒他，动嘴也算了，还顶他，是人吗！  
王一博探进睡袍，大手在兔子的腿根徘徊，看着身下的人被撩拨的不行了，心疼之余还有点自豪。把旁边的靠枕都拿过来，垫在肖战身下，这一抬高，本就岌岌可危的睡袍是彻底遮不住了。棉质内裤被顶起一团，顶端还有可疑的水迹。啧啧啧。  
他没急着去脱兔子的内裤，反而将手覆在上面，按摩一样的手法揉捏着。  
“嗯啊......”肖战没忍住，呻吟出声，又媚又浪。  
“小兔兔叫声原来是这样的，可真好听。”王一博咬着他的耳朵轻声夸赞，更加轻柔的揉捏着他前面勃起的肉棒。  
肖战忍不住推拒他，“啊~等一下啊~”  
王一博的技巧多高超，没一会儿，肖战就被情欲刺激的脸色通红，眼眸含春，不断有细碎的呻吟从嫣红的嘴唇中泄出。  
王一博在他脖子上吸出几个吻痕，手指勾着内裤边弹了一下，感受着怀里小人的轻颤，不禁一乐，柔声道，“兔兔，腿抬起来。”

肖战身上的睡袍，早就松松垮垮地挂在臂弯处，深蓝色的睡袍衬得他皮肤更白了，性感的锁骨，迷离的眼神，纯情的脸，性感的胴体。阴茎精神十足，直直的指着肖战的肚子，顶端有一滴粘液，冒着水的样子淫荡极了。肖战长得好，交往一年了，颜色还是未经人事时那般的肉粉色，王一博一把就握了上去套弄起来，兔子身体反射性的抖了一下，命根子被握在手里的感觉太舒服了，肖战觉得脑子都空白了一瞬。  
手心的茧子和粉嫩的肉棒相互摩擦，除了微微的可以忽略不计的疼痛之外，给肖战带来更多的快感，以至于射出来的时候还有点回不过来神。看着王一博手心里的白浊，他还有点懵。  
小狮子倒是不介意，亲昵的吻着他的侧脸，把手举到他面前，“怎么办？现在只有兔兔舒服了。”王一博用下身撞了撞他。  
“你想怎么办？”  
肖战起身，把自己身上的睡袍扯下来扔到脚下，跪坐在上面。这个高度正好让他和王一博的裆部打了个照面。王一博鼓起来的好大一包，看着就能想象到它的分量。肖战情不自禁地吞咽了一口口水，眼睛直直地看着，移都移不走。想了想，算了，过生日的人最大。  
不可否认，王一博被他这种直白又可爱的行为取悦了。但他没想到兔兔还有后招。肖战伸出手，把皮带解开，又轻轻把拉链拉开，等王一博把裤子蹬掉的时候就急不可耐地再次摸了上去。

满意的听到王一博的喘息声，肖战突然凑近，浓烈的雄性味道充满了他的鼻腔，肖战顿时觉得自己浑身都被王一博的味道包围了，幸亏他选择跪着，不然肯定得腿软的倒下来。  
肖战呼吸重了不少，仿佛是给自己做了心理建设，他伸出粉嫩的舌头，像只小狗似的舔了舔，发现自己一点排斥都没有，就放心的舔了上去。口水将内裤沾湿，肉棒的形状被舌头描绘出来，粗大的样子让人不禁心生臣服。双手把内裤往下一扒，肉棒弹起打在肖战脸上，“啪”的一声，肖战没料到，被吓了一跳，愣愣地看了王一博一眼。  
王一博看着他这幅小兔子娇娇羞羞又纯又欲的小模样，眼底闪过一丝笑意，握着肉棒在他嘴唇上蹭了蹭，诱惑道，“怎么办？小兔子？嗯？”  
柱身遍布青筋，鸡蛋大的龟头，肖战一只手握不过来的，他试探的舔了舔马眼，将上面的一滴粘液吞进腹中，然后张大嘴巴将整个龟头含了进去，同时收缩两颊挤压着肉棒，以给予王一博最大的快感。来之前他特地看过不少GV，哪怕之前王一博有对他做过，可他真的害羞，自己的实战还是第一次，难免有些手足无措。前后晃动着头部套弄着肉棒的时候，牙齿没收好，碰到了肉棒，“嘶。”王一博还是吃痛地呼了一声。肖战赶紧吐了出来，担忧又不安地看着他。那人捏了捏他的脸蛋，“没事。”  
为了弥补自己的过错，肖战伺候的越发用心，还尝试着弄了个深喉，毕竟没经验，干呕了一下。喉咙猛地收紧让王一博闷哼出声，小兔子不知从哪学的，竟还快速地吞吐起来，手指还灵活的揉捏着他的囊袋，害的王一博一个没忍住，精关大开，王一博想赶紧抽身，没想不少都射进了兔子的嘴里，兔子竟抬起头眯着眼睛看着他，诱惑地吞了下去，剩下不少便射到了他的脸上。乳白的精液从潮红的精致脸蛋上慢慢滑下来，再配上肖战的清纯模样，明明是这兔子的勾引，看起来反而是被狮子吃了。

王一博把他从衣服上抱起来放在自己腿上，拿纸巾给他擦了擦脸，柔声道，“战哥？你？”这是肖战第一次给自己口，也是第一次颜射肖战，还挺新鲜的。  
王一博坏笑着，握住了他不知何时再度挺起来的小肉棒。其实他给王一博含着的时候就硬了，他还偷偷碰了碰，被颜射的时候弄得他暂时忘了，可是现在他就坐在他腿上，下体的状况自然就被尽收眼底。王一博对他的身体太熟悉了。  
王一博把他翻了个个，让他趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，对着自己呈现一个门户大开的姿势。  
蜜口被男人注视着，紧张地收缩着。菊穴粉粉嫩嫩，中指指腹沾了沾旁边的水摸了摸穴口，兔子立刻敏感的抖了抖身子。  
王一博一边细心为他扩张，一边把视线放在了两瓣白嫩的屁股上，像是一团面团，看着就软乎乎的。兔兔这么可爱，当然很好吃啊，没忍住一口咬了上去，身下的人惊呼一声，屁股上留了个浅浅的红印子。王一博咬完又温柔地舔了舔，身下的人顿时沦陷的就更厉害了。  
手指逐渐加到了三根，随着身后细细的抽插而轻声呻吟，脸色微红。  
王一博下腹的欲望再次逐渐抬头，肖战的小穴太过紧致，咬的他头皮发麻，多想不顾一切就插进去，把他操哭，操的他射了一波又一波。  
王一博压下这翻腾的欲望，屁股里的手指抽插的越发快速，肖战今晚格外的热情，轻声浪叫着缓解一下过多的快感。  
“啊......不行了......一博......我不行了......要射了......”  
肖战下意识的想要去抚摸自己的阴茎，却被眼疾手快的王一博一把握住，“兔兔该喊什么？”  
肖战已经舒服到不知今夕是何夕了，被钳制住也没有反抗的力气，听话的叫道，“老公......”声音软软糯糯的，直击王一博心里最柔软的地方，不自觉就心软了，亲了亲脸蛋，“好乖，老公帮你。”手指抽送的频率加快，不时将手指弯曲去探索里面的敏感点。  
“啊啊......好舒服......老公你好棒......”兔兔仰着头，双眼迷蒙，好似含着一汪春水。  
任何一个男人都无法抗拒心爱的人夸自己“好棒”，王一博更不会，肉棒已经胀大到不可思议的地步，叫嚣着发泄。  
只好将全副注意力都放在兔子身上，还不时用自己的龟头去戳肖战的屁股。  
“啊！射了......嗯......啊......”在兔子失声尖叫的一瞬间，阴茎跳了跳，然后射出一股白浊。“啊~好羞啊~”兔兔捂住自己的眼睛，三根手指就把自己给插射了，这也太淫荡了吧。

王一博把溅到自己手上的精液举到他面前，原本只想给他看看，没想到兔子只是犹豫了一瞬就低头将自己的体液舔干净。  
王一博也惊讶了，本来就只是开玩笑，哪料到他会真做啊。看了看肖战还略带情欲的脸庞，老婆出了国这么诱惑的？  
在王一博还没有反应过来的时候，肖战又一把握住了肉棒，略带羞涩的看了眼他就低头含住了龟头。  
到底是有过一次经验了，这次驾轻就熟，深喉也没有什么难受的了，极其有技巧的舔弄着王一博的大肉棒，脸上的表情也像是在吃山珍海味般享受。这次反而是王一博抽了好几口冷气，一边享受一边摸着肖战的头顶，赞许他的这种行为。他的呼吸越来越粗重，听在肖战的耳朵里就是鼓励的声音，忍不住收缩喉咙挤压龟头。王一博猛吸一口气，将自己扑倒，让自己双腿并拢，他的肉棒插到自己的双腿间。  
肖战立刻明白他想干什么了，张开了双腿，性器一插进去，那人就迫不及待的抽动起来，腿间柔嫩的皮肤和肉棒相互摩擦，每次向前时硕大的卵蛋就会拍打他的屁股，弄得肖战越听越想要，都已经射过两次的阴茎再次悄悄抬起了头。

“嗯......啊......”低头间看到对方粗大的肉棒在自己腿间若隐若现的样子，蓦然升起一种自己偷窥自己被操的羞耻感觉，不禁扭着腰像条细蛇一样紧紧缠着他，梁越隐约觉得自己就快要到了，忍不住加快了速度。  
“嗯嗯啊啊”一通乱叫，王一博向前抽送时，龟头会撞到他的性器，两人最私密的地方亲密接触真的好让他欢喜。欲仙欲死。  
王一博闷哼一声，温热的精液射在他的体内，手指扣着他的马眼，肖战紧接着又高潮了。  
连续高潮，肖战已经发软了，由着王一博给他简单清理好，自然地张开手讨要抱抱。  
两个人相拥而眠。

老婆亲自赶来送了这么好的礼物，王一博从早上起来就神清气爽，反而是兔子累的恹恹的。“老公，肚子疼。”一听人软软糯糯的控诉，赶紧把人捞起来，带进浴室好好清洗，还得好好道歉，“对不起对不起，昨天没弄干净。还疼不疼？”  
老婆光溜溜的窝在自己怀里，软软的任自己上下其手，简直开心的不行，两只手玩弄着两只滑嫩的乳肉，小乳头早已挺立起来，忍不住想揉弄，肖战两只手用力的想要把那两只大手从自己身上扒下来，“狗崽崽，战哥累了。”  
王一博两只大手继续下移，找到藏起来的小雏菊，又玩弄起来，“战哥，你下边咬着我呢。”边说边用下身的肉棒开始在肖战腿间浅浅的抽插起来。  
他直起身来，把肖战的双腿扛在肩上，将脸凑到那个洞口，开始用舌头模仿性交的动作进出，把肖战玩的娇喘不已，直喊不要，但此时发出来的所有声音听在化身为狼的王一博的耳朵里可就是上等的催情剂，使得他忍不住红了眼，用牙齿狠狠地磨弄着，肖战想夹紧双腿让他没法动作，谁知道将男人的头夹得更紧，“唔，一博，求求你，战战累了，晚点再给你好不好？”已经被磨的要达到顶点，又觉得这样会全部泻在男人脸上，那样太丢脸了，想生生忍住那些快感，没想到男人越攻越猛，无论怎么求饶都无济于事，他甚至感觉到了快要尿出来的冲动。  
可惜王一博经历了昨晚的热情，现在满脑子都是用嘴将他干到再也动不了的想法，嘴下的力道越来越重，肖战的抽泣声越来越大，啊啊啊啊，不要啊，等一下啊啊啊啊”，想要晃动的两腿被他紧紧握在手里，肖战要忍不住了，“啊！”一声短促的尖叫从小嘴里传出，随之一起的是一大波淫液直直的喷在了王一博脸上，王一博一脸满足，将双腿放下来，凑到耳边轻轻说到，“战战，我用嘴干的你高潮了。”挨了肖战一记羞愤的兔拳。王一博收敛了自己，老老实实把人清理干净，擦干裹好，抱到床上帮懒兔子穿好衣服。泰国虽然热，但是小兔子身上这么多痕迹，裹好裹好，不能给人看。

上午的彩排，肖战坐在观众席上，看着那人在台上跳舞，唱歌，认真的样子魅力无限大。可惜他实在是没有力气。昨晚已经很累了，早上在浴室又一次，想到他们这次的放纵，不禁羞红了脸，旁边小助理和自己说着话，自己却在想这些，更加脸红。  
小助理指了指往狗崽崽身边猛贴的小贱人，“哥，就是他。小贱人可恶心了，王老师都不理他，还往上贴。听说还有人要炒他们俩cp，有毒啊！这是瞎吧。不过哥你放心，王老师跟他真没什么，一颗心全在你身上。”  
肖战笑了笑，“你的怨气小一点，不怕被人听见啊。”  
小助理发完了脾气，摸摸头不好意思的笑。  
正宫在这，你还敢猖狂？

休息的时候，王一博就跑过来看肖战，要不是旁边这么多人，好想亲亲抱抱啊，战哥肯定不让。好死不死，那人又贴了过来，“王老师，王老师，我跟你说。。。。。”王一博脸色一下子黑了。  
“战战，累不累，晚上结束，我带你出去玩好不好，庆功宴的话我敬个酒就走。”  
小贱人，看不见吗，看不见人家一点不想理你吗？电灯泡！肖战不经意地换了个座位，夹在一博和小糊咖中间，轻轻挽过王一博的手臂，把头靠在他手臂上，“王老师，我累了。”  
王一博歪了歪头，靠在肖战头上，“待会吃饭了，你想吃什么，冬阴功好不好？”  
“好，还想喝冰咖啡，用袋子插吸管喝的那种。”  
“好！吃！”  
“那个，我们吃饭去了。”肖战站起身，跟一边站着的小糊咖打了声招呼，就被王一博牵着走了。和工作人员一个一个打起招呼，就真的吃饭去了。

晚上的演唱会真是劲爆坏了。王一博在台上唱跳，眼神却时刻飘向他。粉丝们一声声惊呼，只以为他在耍酷，殊不知他在看观众席中央的心爱的人。肖战混在人群中，跟着高喊，“王一博，王一博，王一博，王一博！！！王一博，我爱你！”  
庆功宴，王一博是没有心情吃的，他想吃的除了兔子肉，没有别的。敬完酒，便跟同事说了一声，在同事们的掩护下悄悄离开了现场。  
晚上的海边风平浪静，王一博拉着人，走向一艘游艇。  
“老王？”  
“战哥，怎么样？我带你去没有别人的地方。”

王一博把游艇开出了海面就停了下来（知道新郎敬酒吧，都不是酒，就是饮料，酒驾这么危险，我是好宝宝），两人在海面吹著海风，喝著红酒。其实肖战不太能喝，不过反正，王一博在，啄两口也没什么。谁知王一博奸诈地问：“我要在海里游一会儿，你来吗？”  
“诶？我没带泳裤。”肖战沉浸在美好景色里，丝毫没察觉到王一博邪恶的心思。  
“没关系，有备用的。”  
简单的热身，就下海游了起来，王一博仗着自己游泳技术不错，不停地逗著肖战，潜进海里，又在他身边突然冒出来，嘻嘻哈哈地打闹。肖战啄了两口酒，有一点点上头，哪能斗得过酒量惊人的王一博，他再一次潜进海里的时候，过了很久都没出来，肖战一下子惊慌失措，“王一博？一博?”声音往后带着点哭腔。  
猛地！王一博从他身后冒出，从后面抱住了他。“王一博你是人吗！”“我错了，我错了，不该吓你。”王一博吻著肖战，满心后悔。  
在广阔安静的大海中，旁边静静的停著一艘游艇，两人在蓝天碧海间深吻。王一博吻着肖战，手不由自主的抚上小兔子身前的两颗樱桃，又是夹弄，又是啃咬，另一只手更是探进了对方的泳裤，随著彼此的爱抚，两人的泳裤都不知道跑到哪里去了，王一博掐著肖战的臀部就要进去。海里不太安全，肖战坚持不肯就范。

回了游艇，王一博趴在肖战身上，吻著他眉眼，舔舐安抚，发誓以后绝对不再做这种无聊吓人的事。使出百般心机和千种手段，才把他的肉棒放进了肖战的体内，哄得肖战坐在他的身上自己慢慢的动。  
王一博舔了舔肖战敏感的乳首，整个乳头已经被他吸吮到红肿，把嘴移到另一枚乳头上，舔了几下就换了手来揉弄，粉嫩的乳尖被粗糙的指腹摩擦着，没多久就变得红艳艳的。  
虽然是无人的海上，肖战还是有点羞羞的，时不时环视一下四周，一只手遮在自己的乳前，一只手放在王一博的身上，“唔，嗯嗯嗯，啊~”慢慢地起伏著，浑身香汗淋漓。  
肖战那纤细的小蛮腰在自己身上摇晃，脸上的泪痕看上去让他无比怜爱，神色有点不安，挡在胸前的手臂其实跟本遮不住什么，都这么熟悉了，还有哪里没有见过。他在身上起起伏伏，小樱桃也跟着跳动，晃眼得不得了，勾得王一博只想把这人压在甲板上狠狠的欺负。纤细的小蛮腰仿佛不堪一握，每一次起伏都随著摇晃，下体一次次把那个狰狞的欲望吞进去又吐出来。  
等他没力气，速度慢下来的时候，王一博忍不住挺动腰杆狠狠的撞上去，撞出他一声尖细的叫声，被强烈的快感冲击的俯下身来，又坚持不肯停下把主控权交给王一博，只娇嗔的瞪他一眼，看得他心动神驰，自己委委屈屈地接著上下晃动。虽然慢，却自己玩的很开心，坐下来的时候快一点，拔出来的时候会故意夹得很紧慢慢的起来。  
“呃……啊……啊……一博，……一博”，他动一下，就叫一声名字，一直叫到王一博被他折磨得受不了了，“战哥，你真的是只妖精。”翻身把他压在身下，此时的肖战说不出的妖媚，红肿的嘴唇和染满性欲的眼睛，压抑着的破碎呻吟，激的他失去了理智，抽出埋在体内的肉棒，抱着肖战进了室内。

“干、干什么？”肖战被王一博转过身背对着他站着，看着面前正对着的镜子，他有一种不好的预感。  
“战哥，镜子里的你，好看。”王一博从身后搂住他，手在左腰轻轻一掐，他就软了身子，他抬头，镜子里，王一博在色情的舔舐着他的耳朵、脖子、脊背。  
“啊……你……你要干嘛…啊……等一下……”王一博的手温柔的抚摸过他结实饱满的臀肉，肖战的声音都有些抖。  
“干你啊。”说着王一博突然掰开臀肉，粗长的巨物挤开娇嫩的肠壁狠狠往里面插去。  
背入的快感要比寻常姿势强上百倍，爽的兔子眼泪一下子就下来了。  
他们斜着站在镜子前，肖战更加可以清楚看到王一博想让他看到的画面。  
王一博盯着镜子里的交合着的两人，凑到肖战耳边亲亲耳朵说着：“战哥你看看自己，多好看。”  
“啊...嗯，太深了...不要...嗯..你才漂亮，你好漂亮……”  
“战哥，记仇啊。”王一博缓慢却用力的抽送着，一次次顶进深处，让肖战可以清楚的看到自己的小穴是如何吞下他巨大的阳物的。  
这画面太过刺激，肖战羞耻的抬起手臂遮住眼睛，但是身下的快感太过强烈，让他只能发出无助的呜咽声，肉穴紧紧缠着粗大的分身，他甚至能感受到他分身上突起的血管。  
强烈的快感像狂风暴雨一般袭来，加上镜子里色情的画面，没几分钟肖战就尖叫着高潮了。几道白浊溅到镜子上，他的狗崽崽几个抽插也射在里面。  
他抽出疲软的肉棒，有乳白色的精液从合不拢的小穴里滴滴答答流到地上。   
“王一博，你是人吗？你都没戴套！”

从海边回酒店的路上，肖战腿实在发软，只好由王一博半扶半抱著，别说是搞不见的泳裤，原先穿的衣服也被某只狗崽崽搞得不能穿了，只好围着浴巾出来，只是下面都是光着，好像之前射进去的液体要流出来的样子，让他只好紧紧夹著腿，扭扭捏捏的走路，偏偏扶着他得人还不知死活的嘲笑他。  
“王一博，你是人吗？”


	5. 05 羞羞

13周的时候，肖战经过了稍微减轻孕吐反应的一周，社畜本质再次暴露，觉得自己又是一条好汉，在妈妈和王一博的千叮咛万嘱咐下积极应和中赶回了公司销假上班。  
“战哥，还记得上礼拜NT说的吧，你已经瘦了10来斤了！中午要按时吃饭，是正常吃饭，不是吃沙拉叶子，少食多餐，包里的坚果你要记得吃，饿了的话包里还放了小零食，恶心的话，含口梅子，维生素和钙片，要按时！中午不许喝咖啡了，同事买的也不行……”  
“好了好了，我知道了王老师。”肖战忙着在手机上打卡。  
“你不要就惦记着手机，你的眼睛就不能老看屏幕。”  
“知道了知道了。不要再念叨了，唐僧吗你。”肖战解开安全带，开了车门就准备下车。  
“过来。”“唔。”王一博揽过人落了一吻在那人的唇下痣上，揉了揉那人的发定，“听话战哥。”

“回来了？身体怎么样了？”上司满是关切的询问。  
“还行，能上班了。”  
“Sean，有些话我必须现在通知你，因为你现在的身体情况，我放心你的才华，却不能信任你的身体。A组新接了几个项目，上面很看重，但是我们一致认为不适合现在的你。上次你放弃法国的机会，上面实际上对此并不太满意。不知道你看没看公告，接替你的是你的老对手，他刚去就出了几个很好的方案，董事会很满意，后面打算直接让他负责亚太。我想如果是你，你只会更好，不过你有你的考量，我尊重你的选择。上面派了Joe来接手A组，你知道的，要不是项目级别高，她来太大材小用了。尽快和她交接一下。”  
“好的。”  
“另外，这周末我要调任法国总公司，这个位置会由小程总接任，他也是刚拿了奖回国，但是国内很多情况不熟，你负责辅助小程总，我们都觉得没问题。”  
“好的。”  
“哦，对了，小程总好像和你一个学校，上次吃饭，他还说很崇拜你。你们应该聊得来。”  
“是吗，好的。那我去交接了。”肖战起身。  
“Sean，公司是这样的，很多时候无情无义，你明白的。还有我之前跟你提的，现在有孩子了，结婚这事你也得提上日程啊。”  
“嗯，我知道，姐。”  
骄傲如肖战，面对职位调动，面上云淡风轻，心里虽能理解却总归不算舒服，还得想着和王一博和崽子的事情，一个人躲在厕所的隔间里偷偷红了会眼睛，又等心情平复下去，反复深呼吸，才正式回归工作。没关系，生完了，就好了。崽崽，你要和爸比一起加油啊！

“小程总，目前就是这些了。”  
“好，我知道了。Sean Xiao?”小程总双手抱拳抵在下巴前，抬起好看的眼睛直视着对面错愕的肖战，笑着，“肖战学长还是和学校的杰出校友墙上的照片一样少年感，没有一点变化呢。”  
满意的看着肖战更错愕，“学长不认识我很正常，我晚了太多年了。不过我到是从入校就一直听教授提起你和你的设计，是学长的粉丝哦。”  
肖战笑着圆场“小程总过奖了。”  
“都是校友，你还是我的学长，没人的时候喊我程飞就行。Sean总有点烫嘴，我也不太喜欢公司全是英文名的样子，我能不能直接喊你的名字？”  
“都是称呼，怎么都可以。”  
……  
同校同专业，相同的话题实在是太多了，一下子拉进来两个设计师的距离。孕吐的情况也减轻，新职位工作也比以前轻松，直属上司还是自己学弟，空降来的风度翩翩富家子，说话做事却很有章法，让人很舒服。工作总是令人愉快。偶尔一次严重的孕吐，反而吓到了同在卖场视察的程飞，赶紧陪进洗手间，扶着肖战询问情况。肖战告诉他只是孕吐的时候，程飞还很震惊，学长这么瘦，竟然怀孕了？根本看不出啊。从此就对肖战更加照顾，跑腿的活都会找别人，肖战巡查卖场的时候也时常找着机会一起去。午饭也格外上心，时常带着肖战去营养均衡口味又好的餐厅一起吃，偶尔还会带来家里阿姨炖的汤，说是他的姐姐也是刚生了宝宝没多久，他看过姐姐稍微知道点。  
下班回家和王一博说起和白天上班和程飞的种种时，王一博听着听着，又是担心他身体状况，又很是吃味，还得谨言慎行，生怕得罪了揣崽子的大佬，“战哥，现在上班也有人宠，都没空想我了。是不爱弟弟了，但是没关系，战哥，弟弟爱你。”

大概是孕吐不再令人要死要活，其他的部位不舒服的情况就会被放大。腰开始有点酸疼，肖战坐着一会也难受，站着也难受，忍不住要去扶腰。想捶一捶，又怕影响了崽子。胸部也开始不太舒爽。王一博帮他系安全带的时候，安全带从胸前带过，划过乳尖，隔着卫衣也觉得有点酸疼，乳尖还有点微微的痒，总之难受的不行。要是可以揉揉就好了。可是在外面，怎么能够，只能忍着。  
“怎么了，战哥？”王一博低头帮他调整安全带免得勒着肚子，他的大兔子太瘦，还没怎么显怀。感受到人微微一颤，赶紧问。  
“没，没有。”肖战把头偏向窗外，故作镇定，耳根却红了。  
“说实话？嗯？”回应他的是寂静。“快点说。”  
“王一博，我，胸疼。”越说越蚊子音，耳朵整个红了。  
“这里？”王一博闻言就把手附上去，“很疼吗？”看到肖战点头，就偏过身子，挡在肖战身前，轻轻揉弄起来，还带着点责怪和无奈，“刚才怎么不说？”  
“嗯~”王一博揽着他一手轻轻地帮他揉弄胀痛的胸部，一手按摩着他的腰，是想帮助他减轻不舒服的，可是肖战却敏感的忍不住呻吟出声。意识到自己竟然因为揉弄胸部就觉得有点暗爽甚至还呻吟出声的肖战立刻红了脸，推开了王一博，不好意思再看他一眼，他那里好像还，因为刚才王一博的动作，有些湿，湿了？哎呀羞死人了。肖战红着脸看着窗外，突然就没好气的不再理会旁边懵逼的王一博。  
王一博也没恼，小孕夫嘛，总是脾气大的，不为个事就要炸毛，难道是刚才没在意手重把人弄疼了？他讪讪的回到自己原本的位子上，平稳的开了车，一边开车一边检讨自己，怎么就把人弄生气了呢？人家给你揣崽子，你还把人家弄疼了！你这手真是！欠的慌！  
而这边肖战想的可就百转千回了，先是羞愤自己只是被王一博轻轻揉揉就有了那样的感觉，接着心烦先是孕吐再是胸疼腰酸，再是想到那天上司的话和刚才的自己，委屈又生气，自从发现怀孕以后，王一博就没碰过自己了，这也算了，以前还会说战哥嫁给我好不好的话，现在也是一句都没有！妈的，难道怀孕了，身材走样了，就不得宠了？色衰而爱驰？他都不开口，我怎么能自己主动开口？上赶着去给人家生崽子？


	6. 06 孕夫也有需求

一进家门，王一博帮着换了鞋，洗好手，都来不及去抱一抱坚果姑娘，肖战只想赶紧回房间换下白天拘谨修身的西装，换上宽松柔软的家居服。刚刚在车上，他有点动情，那里湿了，贴在身上有点不舒服。伴随孕期带来的变化，他的身体也开始变得不一样了，他的胸部在最近总是容易感到肿胀疼痛，乳头也更加的敏感，有时候他难以自控，也会忍不住自己揉弄，可是他问过医生，医生说早晚期不要经常经常揉胸，对胎儿不好，容易刺激宫缩，他是想要忍得，可是现在甚至是穿衣服的摩擦都会让他感到不适。就只碰到了一下，心里熟悉的欲望就突然被撩拨起来了，他忍不住伸手，隔着衣服的布料在自己胸口摩擦着，指尖捏住挺立的肉粒揉搓着，本来只是想稍微排解一下欲望，却没想到他的身下也随之起了反应。

他的身子越来越软，软的仿佛撑不住自己一般，他慢慢后退，退到床边，后来干脆躺倒在了床上，身下已经湿了，他有些无措，有些羞涩，他竟然因为衣服的摩擦就有了反应，还自己躺在床上忍不住想要自己解决，竟有些不知道该如何是好，可最后还是遵照了本能，默默将手指探进了身下的小洞里。身后的小洞已经变得松软，湿哒哒的吞噬了修长的中指，不够，还不够，肖战逐渐伸进了三根手指，洞口收缩着，很轻松就把手指吞到底了。他咬着唇，不啃发出一点声音，虽然是在自己家里，却也羞涩的很，他怕正在做饭的王一博发现，他怕王一博看不起他，他又羞又娇。

其实，自从上次孕吐太厉害，不小心摔了一下，有点先兆流产的迹象出现，王一博就很自觉的没有再碰过他，大概是怕自己把持不住，就连亲吻也很点到即止。他们已经很久没做了，此刻，他全身上下都处于饥渴的状态，他试着用手指自己插自己，但是身体却更加空虚了，手指怎么比得上王一博硕大的阴茎把他完全填满的满足感呢。  
欲望得不到满足，再加上怀孕容易让人心理变得敏感和脆弱，他的情绪变得不稳定起来，想到心里很是失落，又忍不住嗔怪起来，王一博，我恨你是块木头！！！！！

“战哥，可以吃饭了。”王一博敲敲门提示了一下，就顺手推开门，眼前的画面可真是令他上头，垂下的床幔映着兔子跪在大床上的身影，他的兔子屁股高高撅起，纤腰下塌，双条长腿冲着他的方向大大劈开，听到他的声音赶紧把头埋进枕头里装鸵鸟。手边的被子想拉过来盖过自己，可是速度还不够快。

王一博走近床边，他每走近一步，就臊得肖战把脸埋在枕头里不肯抬起来，王一博被发情的小兔子逗乐了，故意走过去去咬兔子露在外面的通红的小耳朵。手指却在洞口外面打着圈，就是不进去，急得兔子扭动着腰肢去就他的手。手指堪堪擦过凸起的前段，兔子浑身哆嗦了一下，花穴一阵收缩，又流出一股淫液。后面湿漉漉的，却瘙痒难耐，肖战不自觉地将双腿分得更开了，同时忍不住小声哀求道，“一博……狗崽崽……帮帮我……，里面……里面好痒……啊嗯……”  
王一博的呼吸也变得沉重起来，他的手指按在前端上下揉搓着，再往后，指尖破开那一开一合的小嘴，刚进入，就被里面的温热和柔软所包裹住。他把手指加到了四根，模仿着交合的动作进出着，但还是不够，还不能满足他揣着崽子的小兔子。流着淫水的花穴紧紧地把手指绞住，还想往更深处吞，里面，里面，里面实在是太痒了，他想要王一博的那里插到花心的最深处，再猛烈地抽插，把他捣碎。不要丝毫的怜惜，就这样进来，再进来。  
“一博……我要……”肖战翻过身来，手往王一博的身下伸去，摸到了完全挺立的粗壮的阴茎，他身下的小穴有些兴奋的收缩着，“进来……把他放进来……狠狠操我”  
兔子甜甜的呻吟差一点令他失去了理智，还好在最后一刻悬崖勒马。  
“不行，兔兔揣着崽子呢，医生说你还不稳定不能做……”王一博的声音尽可能的温柔有耐心，其实他也没好到哪里去，已经涨得快要炸了。尤其最近看的到，吃不着，想吃不敢吃才最寂寞！

肖战根本听不进去他在说什么，他睁着一双水雾朦胧的大眼睛，嘴角向下撇，看起来委屈极了。两只手抱着王一博的手，不让他离开自己。这幅委屈巴巴的样子，让人忍不住想要占有他，欺负他。  
王一博加快了手上进出的动作，那处的粉肉都被带得往外翻了出来，“啊~快点~狗崽崽~嗯~”肖战在他怀里，挺着腰，大张着双腿，发出放肆的呻吟，身下的床单被不停溢出来的淫液弄得湿乎乎的一片。“啊！啊嗯……”突然间，肖战大叫出声，之后却只剩喘息，没有声音。他泄了一身，小洞里因为手指的抽动喷出了浓浓的花液。只是因为手指就到达了高潮，他倒在王一博的怀里，目光涣散，身子微微颤抖着，腰身还在慢慢从挺立的状态里柔软下来。  
可是身体里的空虚还是没有得到解脱，不够，还是不够，深处，还是想要。  
王一博其实知道他的兔子根本没有得到满足，但他现在也不好受，他的欲望急需宣泄。可是他记得上次隐隐流出的血迹，他怕令肖战再痛。

“我没事了，你给我吧，好不好，一博哥哥。”王一博起身，想帮肖战擦一擦身上的体液，肖战却以为他不肯再继续要离开，赶忙拉住他的手臂摇晃，软软糯糯的求着。一张笑脸，又欲又羞。  
王一博哪里还忍得住，本来他就没想离开，自己和自己做着斗争，转过身就把肖战压倒在床上，把他的衣服下摆掀到了胸口的位置，露出了肿胀的胸部，用手揉搓着，用指尖掐着他胸前挺立的两点，“不…不要掐…疼……啊嗯……”肖战这下真的要哭出来了，声音都是颤抖的。

听到身下的人喊疼，王一博听话的没有用手掐了，他直接低头将其中一边含进嘴里吮吸着，大兔子的身体仿佛受到了极大地刺激，整个人不安分的扭动着，可每一次都只是将自己的胸部更往上抬，全部送进他的嘴里去罢了。  
王一博用舌头舔弄还不过瘾，有换牙齿粉粉的乳头上咬，把粉粉的乳头往大大的乳晕深处按压，看他们被压下去，又自己慢慢弹回来。他故意发出吮吸的声音，听得肖战满脸通红，甚至想捂住耳朵。  
“住嘴啊……狗崽崽不要舔了！啊……啊嗯……羞死了”  
王一博却含着小巧的乳儿，含糊不清地说着“宝宝的身体这么敏感可不行，以后给崽崽喂neinei怎么办？一边喂奶一边高潮吗？”王一博怎么可以当着他肚子里崽子的面说这种荤话！孩子听懂了怎么办，他似乎都感受到孩子在肚子里游离，羞愧得无地自容。  
他好笑的看着身下的娇羞兔用手把脸挡住，嘴里还忍不住一声声呻吟，他俯下身在他耳边轻声说道，“宝宝，不用不好意思，我给你。”这三个字太有诱导性了，肖战几乎闻声就下意识地点了点头，不由自主的发出“嗯”的一声，带着鼻音听起来就几分委屈。

肖战不再忍了，颤颤巍巍地曲起腿去蹭对方身下已经勃起的性器。王一博眼里的欲望浓重得可怕，他解开拉链，把那个肿胀粗大的家伙掏了出来，抵在了那个不停出水的淫穴口，但是却不进去，肖战觉得自己就像一个淫荡的妓子摆动着腰肢，他什么都不要，只想要把那个东西吃下去。  
王一博看着肖战急不可耐的动作只觉得要擦枪走火，但顾及到他的的身子，他还是忍住了。躺下身，抚着肖战让他慢慢蹲下跨坐在自己的腰上，肖战一下明白他的意思了。

四个多月的肚子已经显怀了，虽然不是太大，但始终是不方便。肖战撑起身子，一只手扶着自己的腰，另一只手握住许久未见的狰狞挺立的性器，抵着自己的洞口，缓缓地向下坐，一点一点地把那个滚烫的大家伙吃下去。他的阴茎又大又硬，满是暴起的青筋，足够把他自己完全撑开了。  
完全吃下去的时候，肖战仰头发出一声满足的叹息，他感觉自己已经被完全填满了，他将双腿分得更开了，身下的小穴不停收缩着，想要吃更多，不知餍足。两人的额上都浸出一层薄汗，他被王一博抛起又重重落下，肖战只感觉这根肉棒已经顶到了他的宫口，已经到了他无法控制的深度，这种感觉让他既害怕又兴奋。

王一博被那一片温热包裹住，也是舒爽得不行，怀孕的身子里面更加热，水也更多，“自己动……”王一博声音低哑的命令着肖战。肖战双手撑着他坚实紧致的腹肌，把身子抬起来了一点，然后一上一下的运动着，有了崽子，只好放慢动作，但是每一下抽插都把自己填得满满当当，身下的水越流越多，每次肉棒插进去的时候都被挤压出来，流得王一博小腹上到处都是，而且每次进入都能听到黏腻的水声，说不出的淫糜。

“啊……啊嗯……不行了……啊！”肖战全身一阵痉挛，洞口猛烈地收缩了一下，然后像是脱力了一样摊倒在王一博身上。  
“这样就不行了？嗯？战哥？”  
王一博把肖战扶起来，让他跪趴在床头，露出被撑得合不上的洞口，小雏菊还在轻微的翕动着，王一博咽了咽口水，将自己的阴茎抵上那个小穴。  
“别乱动”他的声音温柔，身下狰狞的性器却一寸一寸把那个肉穴撑开。  
后入的姿势本来可以进得很深，但是顾及到身子不敢太放肆，只大力的抽插着，但又始终有所保留，不敢使出全力，只偶尔一次进得极深，爽得肖战的声音都喊得沙哑了。  
“你说崽崽知不知道，我来看他了？嗯？”王一博抚上肖战微微隆起的小腹，一边操着他还一边在他耳边提孩子的事，羞耻感像潮水一样把肖战淹没，他想让王一比闭嘴，可是一张嘴却只能发出呜咽声，身体反而更加淫乱把身下进出的性器咬得更紧了。  
时间过去，他被顶得快要撑不住了，双腿都在打颤，终于在最后一刻，身后的人猛烈抽插了几下，把性器抽了出来，射在了穴口处，肖战的身子瑟缩了一下，穴肉被操干得红肿往外翻，他身下一片狼藉，透明的淫液混着白灼的精液，顺着他腿根往下淌，看得王一博差点又硬了。

纵欲过后的身子疲乏无力，摊在王一博怀里，任凭他给自己清洗，穿衣服，吹头发，敷上面膜，涂上护肤。趁着他面膜的时候，自己出去加热晚饭，再折回来抱他去客厅里吃。两个人再躺在沙发上看着电视。大概之前的几次高潮实在太累了，肖战伏在王一博的腿上睡了过去，手牵着王一博的手不肯松开，只要王一博在，他就有满满的安全感。他睡得香甜，丝毫不知道王一博悄悄关了电视，在他的脸上偷亲了好几下，看他睡着了嘴角都还挂着餍足的笑，才轻轻把他抱起来，放回收拾干净的床上，把人搂紧怀里，又欣赏了好一会他的睡颜，在唇上讨了晚安吻，才抱着他沉沉睡去。


	7. 07 像他？

肖战怀孕到五个月的时候，公司的纷争愈演愈烈，逐渐不可收场，到底是上市公司，有点风吹草动，就个个草木皆兵，只想自保，以前肖战没觉得这场纷争会席卷自己，或者说他向来低调，虽不能保证自己不画圈子，别人也不给他画圈子，但至少多年来人缘不错，各路神仙总不会盯着他针对。更何况上面的事还有麦姐为他撑着，如今变成了程飞，对赌条约怕是早已把他扯到了漩涡中央，可是现在肖战更是感叹幸运有了这个孩子，至少这一段时间公司即使想动自己也不可能了。  
例会上，他的思绪飘到了九霄云外，还是程飞拍拍他的左肩，提示他已经散会，人都快走的差不多了。  
“董事会这帮人真的很烦人对不对？小宝贝睡觉是不是被吵到了呀？”程飞靠在桌角，看着肖战的肚子打趣道，“学长，五个月了吧？”  
“嗯，小朋友再五个月就要出生了呢。”肖战轻轻抚过肚子，看着更圆滚些的肚子，唇角满是笑意。  
“学长，”程飞突然郑重起来，肖战赶紧抬头看他，“对赌条约，我们不会输。无论如何，我会全力保护你。”  
肖战愣了一愣，以往说出没关系这句话的人总是他，给同组的同事安慰打气，现在角色却变换了。程飞，这个不过刚毕业的男孩子一副云淡风轻却又无比坚定的样子，确实令人心安。眼前的程飞，竟有那么点狗崽崽的影子，不禁笑起来，“嗯，我相信。”

肖战说小长假要回家的时候，肖妈肖爸高兴坏了，本想说有了宝宝别来回跑咯，可是肖战却说就想山城的火锅味。到家的时候，肖妈妈拉着肖战左看右看，看着孩子好不容易被王一博养得圆润了一些，心里对王一博的赞许那是又多了一层。  
肖爸这段时间总琢磨着做好吃的给肖战补补，要变着花样，色香味俱全又有营养价值，吃了还不长胖的那种，最适合家里的小孕夫了。送来洗好的水果，一边催着老婆让孩子好好休息一会儿，又让老婆陪好孩子，他去厨房做饭了，还认认真真的关好了厨房的门，生怕万一有油烟味，孩子又要受苦了。  
肖战坐坐站站，总觉得腰还是不舒服，肖妈赶紧把人扶到房间让他床上躺躺，又帮肖战按摩起小腿，“赞赞，现在会不会抽筋啊？有没有不舒服啊？”  
“妈妈，我哪有那么脆弱，我没事哒，一博他啊对我很好，每天照顾我。”  
“赞呐，他是孩子爹啊，他照顾你们那是他应该的。但是你的反应比别人都严重，妈妈舍不得你。”  
肖战捏着妈妈的手，“妈妈，我真的没事。”  
“宝贝啊，你们现在到底怎么想的啊，给妈妈透个底儿，小王前段时间还信誓旦旦说一定有个结果来着。不是妈妈土，这孩子眨眼可就要生了，好多问题呢。”  
“妈妈~只要我们俩好就行了呗，都是形式，你不要多想啦。”  
肖妈摸了摸儿子的额头，“你啊，说你年纪不小了，公司里也能独当一面，好些事还跟个小孩子一样想的简单。是不是因为那个人？”  
“妈！当着我孩子的面，你说什么呢！我生气了啊。小兔兔会以为我是坏爸比的。”  
肖战其实反应了一会才想起来妈妈说的是谁。他记得自己以前犯过的傻，受过的伤 ，却想不起来那个人长得什么模样，谁年轻的时候没有遇见过几个渣渣呢。

在学校的时候肖战混学生会、艺术团，做事情踏实，成绩又优秀，再因为长得好，时常成为各种同学肖想的对象，大胆的男生还经常很粗鄙的讨论他在床上是什么样子。奈何肖战脾气好，对谁都客客气气，一副不容易生气，不太会反抗的样子，虽然肖战不是很在意，但是你既然没有发作过，等你想发作的时候，事情就不是那么一回事情了。  
有肖战的舞台，同学们需要线上抢票、线下排票，队伍洋洋洒洒站了三四个小时也不一定排的上，有肖战的食堂，同学们能从别的宿舍区冲过来，只为在人群里看他一眼，哪怕吃个同款窗口也可以，有肖战的教室，同学们总能三三两两的走过来走过去，就为了从窗户里看一眼，气的老师们要求一上课就拉窗帘，不然影响教学……有肖战的地方，就像是一个景点，一堆又一堆的人赶着过来打卡。  
肖战是不喜欢的，他只能尽量减少自己的出现，可是他也不过是个普通的学生，他得上课，吃饭，排练，工作。他知道同学们背后讲他什么，他委屈难过，但他没有说。只有处在校园流量顶端的主席学长会开导他、安慰他，告诉他难过的时候就自己。他对他好，体贴到位，他邀请他出去玩，带他野餐，带他露营，陪他看展，陪他写生，他保护他，他在人前告白，希望他答应自己，后来他们在一起，他带他回家，亲手做很难却很美味的料理，在露台上拥抱着彼此看夜景。他们约定每一个相聚约会的日子，他说，我最喜欢你。

这样的关系维持了很久，直到肖战在那个下大雨的日子里选择提前从宿舍出门，却在快到的时候接到“今日加班”的取消约会的短信，他在他门口等着，想等他中午下班给他一个惊喜。没有几分钟，就听到熟悉的停车声和对话声。他的学长和另外一个人在他的面前抱在一起，学长看他时的眼神，肖战从来没有感受过，他觉得自己就像一个笑话，而他确实就是一个笑话。肖战平静的质问“……你说你最喜欢我……”“这句话，这些事，他对每一任都做过啊。你该不会当真了吧？”是啊，你是喜欢我的，就如同一个玩具。  
肖战三年的初恋就这样无疾而终，像一场闹剧。他觉得自己哪里变得不一样了，又好像还是和原来一样。也许三年以来，他不曾真正爱过，也不曾被人真的爱过吧。只是从此往后，他都不太敢了。

王一博两天没见老婆，早就舍不得了，知会了未来丈母娘，瞒着老婆就飞了过去。本来想着兴许还能赶上晚上赞比散步回来给他惊喜。没想到飞机延误，匆匆赶到家的时候，战战早就睡着了。他安安静静洗过澡，静悄悄的上床。  
“嗯，狗崽崽，抱抱。。”王一博以为自己弄醒了睡着的人，赶紧顿住动作，回头看肖战，才发现，肖战习惯性的向他靠近，嘟哝着说着梦话。  
王一博亲了亲兔子的脸，抱着兔兔沉沉睡去。。。。


	8. 08 王那个博要干什么

肖战轻轻转醒的时候，发现了熟悉的身影，王一博靠在床上，把他圈在怀里，亮晶晶的眸子盯着他，看他醒了，就去亲吻他的眉眼，鼻子，嘴巴。  
“哎呀，我还没刷牙。”肖战用手推他，“你怎么来了？”  
“想你了，接你回家。”然后在额头上亲出“啵”的一声。大手伸向肖战鼓起的肚皮，摸了摸，就当和崽崽打了招呼。“崽崽乖嘛？有没有闹你？”  
“还好吧，有的时候，他会踹踹我。”  
“什么？踹你？他找抽吧！”  
“王一博你是人吗。。。狗崽崽。。。傻死了。。”  
他会扶他起来，帮他穿衣服，把他抱去洗手间洗漱，再把他抱出去吃妈妈做的早饭。

可惜啊，理想很丰满，现实很骨感。王一博没能在前一天及时赶回来给肖战惊喜，也没能早点醒来给肖战惊喜。以上内容都没有发生。  
真实的情况是王一博录制完节目，飞去赛场训练大摩托，再飞回重庆找老婆，行程满满当当，几天里合眼的时间少之又少，一个人的时候，想肖战想的睡不着。凌晨到家有了老婆的怀抱，温香软玉，老婆孩子热炕头的，心满意足，盯着老婆看了许久，亲了许久，天快亮了才沉沉睡去，这一觉睡得香甜极了，少不了发出一串呼噜。以前倒也还好，现在的肖战哪里受得了，清晨的时候，被耳边的呼噜声吵得不行，一巴掌撑过去也起不了什么作用。他扶着腰坐起身，帮王博掖了掖被角，看他熟睡打鼾的样子，恨不得抽他两下，又看他眼睛下的乌青，心疼他最近的苦。只好看看他，又拍拍他，让他好好睡一觉。

王一博迷迷糊糊摸着旁边凉凉的床单，一瞬间弹起来，环顾四周，除了他空空如也，不好，战哥呢？？那我的惊喜？？我做了啥呀？？  
“你醒啦？”肖战推门进来，看着床上呆愣到怀疑人生的人，慢慢走到床边，拉着他额胳膊，作势要把他拉起来，“快起来了，出来吃早饭。爸爸妈妈买菜去了，还问你想吃什么，起来了微信告诉他们。你看看你这地位。啧啧啧。”  
王一博回过神，真好，老婆孩子，岳丈丈母娘，真好。他用巧劲儿拉过肖战，在他唇上印下一吻，他感觉到肖战的配合，深入他的口腔探索，像是要讨回这几天的早安吻+晚安吻。“我看看，你吃了小面。”肖战眯着眼睛笑着。他又凑上去亲了一口，“嗯，油茶。”再亲一口，“甜甜的，是不是还吃了糯米团。”肖战看着笑。  
“那你吃不吃嘛？”王一博哪还需要肖战催啊。

肖战帮王一博整理重庆回来的衣服的时候，翻出了一张收银票据，结合一下回来时候妈妈的眼神和话语，他猜测，王一博一定有什么小动作。  
他看了一眼客厅里啃三明治的小爸爸，默默把票据放进抽屉里的票据夹里，假装什么也没有看到，什么都没有发生。狗崽崽，让哥哥看看你在玩什么把戏。


	9. 09 答应不答应

肖战骨子里是棵山城小辣椒，但是他一般都不会发脾气。温柔、体贴、脾气好是他给外人留下的第一印象。之后你会发现他积极、阳光，多材多艺，吃苦耐劳还很少抱怨，三观很正，是个奶呼呼又很调皮的小兔子。他的好朋友其实不多，看起来是遍地朋友，谁都可以说上两句话，他能交心的人却少之又少。为数不多的熟人才会知道，肖战，气性足，脾气大，是个倔强的主儿，这世间事只有他在意和他不在意。他不在意的，他真的不在乎。为数不多的人里，爸爸妈妈是，带他出道的麦姐是，还有王一博是。  
肖战发现收据以后，没有主动问过，钱怎么用，用多少是王一博的事，至于是不是妈妈明示暗示的那样，也要一个肯说，另一个才好回应。很多事情，如果不是自己下定了决心，是很容易后悔别人做的决定的。

日子还是那样过，只是王一博最近的工作、训练撞到了一起，实在是太忙了，完全连轴转。可他还是但凡能当天赶回来，就一定要赶回来，哪怕回来的时候肖战已经睡着了。他也会先亲亲他的额头，唇下痣，摸摸他的肚子和崽崽说晚安，再轻手轻脚的洗漱完，抱着他睡。孕中期的时候，小o离不开aa们的信息素抚慰。即使白天忙碌，见不到面，晚上能够靠近一点点，能让肖战睡得安稳，就比什么都重要。  
肖战知道王一博为自己做的一切，他感动且满足，他觉得王一博待他是真的好的没话说，如果王一博真的开口，他知道自己的答案不会犹豫。所以他在公司卖场的三楼看见一楼的王一博和上次的那个小明星一起逛街的时候，虽然心里发闷，但他是相信王一博的。他撇撇嘴，盯着看了一会，小明星总是往王一博的方向贴过去，他身体往前倾，从后面就像依偎着一样。居然还来一个平地摔，王一博居然出手扶了？？？虽然他能感受到王一博只是在礼貌回应，一点都不想理他。那他也看不下去，他不经意嘟起嘴，鼓着腮帮子忘办公室走，恶狠狠地想着回去该怎么找王一博的麻烦。

大概心有灵犀，一楼的王一博从小明星约他开始就觉得不妙，进了商场更觉得不妙，这不是兔兔公司旗下的嘛。最近那什么劳什子小程总跟他天高皇帝远的老爹的董事会干仗搞对赌合约，搞就搞吧，还得拖累着肖战跟他一起，就特么不知道我老婆怀着孕辛苦吗？一个月的病假看不见哪！还天天对着我老婆先殷勤，下了班抢着送老婆回家，现在的富二代就这么闲吗！知道我老婆大着肚子，还让他负责橱窗，隔三差五要在各大卖场之间巡查，哦，这位还要跟着，美名其曰照顾孕夫。呸，不要脸。无语！  
小明星矫揉造作的很，时不时要往自己这里贴过来，跟自己说什么什么新款，什么什么好看，想约他滑板，约他游戏，约他跳舞。不是，你一看就不怎么会的样子，就不要开口了好不好。什么都不懂还装作一副很熟的样子，无语。真的！无语！这人似乎脑子也不怎么好，平地也要摔一下，实在是更无语了。要不是看他手上的歌帝梵摔下来保准弄脏兔兔新送给他的球鞋，他恨不得看这个人脸着地。走着走着他隐约感受到有人在背后瞪他，可他回头张望也没有看见什么身影。可能到底是兔兔的地盘吧，小心谨慎，小心谨慎。

“赞赞，定位我发给你了，下了班就过来，慢慢来，不着急。”  
“知道啦，狗崽崽。你已经发了无数遍啦！”  
“怎么办，我好不想让他们见你哦，赞赞这么可爱，万一他们也喜欢你怎么办！我不管，你快说你喜欢我！”  
“好好好，喜欢你，全世界我最喜欢你。够了吗？”  
“够了够了，晚上我先过去等你哦，不能来接你了，你路上一定要慢一点哦。”  
“我知道啦，你怎么这么多话啊！主持也没见你有这么多话呀。”

王一博刚被封闭训练放出来，得知留学时的好朋友已经回国了。当然了，回国的原因自然是被他三催四请拉回来帮他的求婚出谋划策的。从13岁至今，两个小孩子在异国他乡一起生活，一起学习，不是兄弟也胜似兄弟了。更何况，好兄弟还娶到了当时大家都心心念念的小O，这么厉害的角色，兄弟的终身大事还不帮忙，那还算个什么兄弟。早上还特地把盒子放在衣服口袋里，故意让兔兔帮他拿衣服的时候摸到，感觉兔兔心情不错的样子，想想现在就兴奋到不行的王一博还不知道自己再怎么小心还是被着了道。  
王一博被关起来收了电子设备封闭训练的那几天里，网上都是#王一博xx# #王一博xx恋情曝光# #王一博钻戒疑似求婚# #王一博xx恋爱回顾#闹得沸沸扬扬，绯闻的另一个男主角无一例外都是那个小明星。  
那小明星还好巧不巧刻意po了一张与友人的合照，还很好巧不巧的露出了钻戒的手。好事者果然八出了钻戒所有的资料，信息和上次的收据基本一致。可是小明星怎么会知道王一博买的哪款呢？难不成还给他看过？兔兔坐在沙发上，越看越烦躁，对着抱枕撕咬了好几口，就没出息的红了眼睛。被人拍又能怎么样，当初还不是你说不要公开的，他又不知道！可是他不知道，他的团队呢？不管嘛！仿佛是所有人的错，又仿佛所有人都没错，越想越气，越气越哭，奈何王一博只知道痴痴的想老婆，一点都不知道老婆恨不得能剁了他。

肖战摸到小盒子的时候，心里咯噔了一下。他想如果今晚王一博开口，他是答应呢，还是不答应，之前的事情还没有解释清楚。可万一，这根本不是他想的那样，那他其实也没有什么办法能自己开口提婚事，像是上赶着一样。他不愿意任何事情打破他现在的美好，所以他打算不去想那么多，这样心情就会一直保持好。

肖战快到门口的时候，听到包间里聊得正欢。他听见了王甜甜开心的说话声和其他人对他的调戏。大家都知道逗王甜甜是一件很令人开心的事情，毕竟这小朋友，从小就奶A奶A的。肖战打算听他们笑完，再拿回去晚上嘲笑他。  
“所以!所以！所以你们炮友来的！”  
“天哪天哪，我的妈呀！”  
“嗯啊！他怀孕了！我的！”  
“所以你要娶他，炮友变老婆？”  
“你嫉妒？”  
“哇，谁还没个炮友，多漂亮才能吸引你啊。”  
“超赞的。你不懂。”  
……

肖战站在门外，只觉得后脊骨发凉。炮友，对啊，没错，是炮友，他们从炮友开始，他们说好不谈感情，活好不粘人才是一个好跑友的标准。可惜身体契合啊，从一周一次，到一周两次，到天天想见面，吃饭喝酒看电影，到在一起，只可惜啊，这场接近完美爱情的关系里，他怀孕了，打破了这种微妙的平衡，所以对方出于责任必须要娶他。爱与不爱，喜欢不喜欢，你有资格嘛，你只是人家的炮友啊，所以呢，还是一样的是吗。他28岁了，还是和年轻的时候一样糊里糊涂的成了一个笑话？只不过这个年轻的男孩子比学长当年负责任多了？

他觉得现在的自己手足无措，不只一点点可笑。他回过神来就向外走，边走边笑自己的可笑，他不禁咧嘴笑起来，笑里噙着眼泪。他漫无目的的在路上游荡，他在街边的公园旁边找了个干净的椅子坐下，像一个局外人看街上匆匆往家赶的路人，手牵手逛街的情侣，大人带着孩子出来散步的一家子，小孩子你追我赶嘻嘻哈哈的样子，好像都很熟悉，又好像和他一点关系都没有。  
小崽崽在肚子里先转了圈，像是感受到爸比的心情不好，肚子里有些隐隐的疼，坐在长椅上的时间，又伸了拳脚大声抗议抗议，爸比，都几点了！崽饿了。肖战摸了摸肚子上凸起的脚丫，从包里拿出了王一博准备的小零食垫肚子。宝宝，对不起。爸比饿到你了。你看爸比现在吃的都是你爸爸准备的。你爸爸多疼你啊。就是不知道以后爸爸和爸比还会不会在一起，不过，无论怎么样，爸比都会对你好的。

他缓了口气，起身打车回家。很久之后，看见王一博的微信，电话，才想起来他迟迟没有出现在现场。他给他打字，我有些不舒服，我回家了。不严重，我睡一会就好，你们慢慢吃。玩的开心啊。  
肖战站在阳台上吹风，也许带着凉意的风可以把他吹得冷静，吹得理智呢？


	10. 10 对战?

王一博左等右等等不见人来，发微信不回，打电话不接，早就坐不住了。再看到肖战跟他说“我有些不舒服，我回家了。不严重，我睡一会就好，你们慢慢吃。玩的开心啊。”这种鬼话，他恨不得有个任意门，直接回家抱着人才好呢！哪里还坐得住，打了声招呼就要走。“开车注意安全！别分心！家里还等着你照顾呢！”朋友好心提醒他，王一博听没听进去谁知道呢，朋友看他这个样子，不禁对视，笑他还说自己是什么酷盖，其实早就被家里的人勾去了心神。他们两个真的很想看一眼，到底是何方神圣能将他们眼高于顶的小酷盖迷成这样。  
他急匆匆上楼，家里没有那人知道他怕黑平时为他留的灯，他不禁暗骂连灯都没开，岂不是会很早就不舒服了。他换了鞋就往房间里冲，床上什么也没有，被子床单平平整整，他又打开房间里的卫生间，没人。艹，去哪儿了。

他转身，路过客厅，看见他朝思暮想的人站在小阳台吹风，一个人静静站在那里，站的笔直。发什么疯！他愣了一下，朝他走过去，又怕吓着他。他打开客厅里的灯，开启家里的一束光亮，那人好像没有感觉，从他进门他就没有感觉。他走过去，发现这人连鞋都没有穿，他从后面轻轻抱着他，他的腰依然纤细，手环过隆起的肚子，那是他和他的孩子。  
“你回来啦。”那人轻声细语。

“为什么吹风，进来。”他把人抱到沙发上。他抱他的时候，衣服都是凉透的。脸上冻的有些白，他没说话，把外套脱下来裹在那人的身上，带着余温和气息的外套裹挟着他。他蹲下身，把那人冰冰凉凉的脚放在自己腿上，用手搓着，帮他捂暖。发的什么疯，莫不是受委屈了？这个家里谁敢给他委屈收？那就是程飞！  
那人坐在沙发上，好不容易肯抬头看他一眼，看他为他捂着脚，狠狠地把脚抽出来，一脚踹在了他心口。他一个没稳，被踹倒在羊毛地毯上，一脸懵逼，难道我手重了？  
那人扶着沙发就要站起来，赤着脚，就要往房间走，没走两步，身形又是一顿，捂着肚子都站不直身体。他去扶，肖战就把他甩开，他只能像看小孩子学走了一样，空点距离跟在后面。还没有到房间，肖战就捧着肚子站不住了，他感到有一股温热从身体里出来，他的浑身有一点细细密密的疼。“王一博，疼。”

幸好幸好，轻微的一点点生理性出血，可能是因为最近工作压力大，没有休息好，孕夫心情需要调整。肚子疼也不是什么崽有什么问题，是崽伸腿的时候可能用了点劲，正好踢在了爸比的痛点部位。好好休息，保持心情愉快就没什么问题。这小祖宗，我今天可得收拾你了。  
王一博看着躺在床上闭着眼睛装睡的人，摸了摸那人脸蛋，坐在床边，“为什么吹风？现在什么天气你不知道啊。”床上的人裹了裹被子。  
“怎么还不吃饭？能抗饿了是不是？”被子被蒙过了头顶。  
他掀开那人埋住自己的被子，“好好说，别躲。”  
那人睁开眼睛，“王一博，你关心的是谁呀?”  
“你说呢？”王一博转身出门热了粥，端回来一口一口喂着他。  
他别过脸不吃，王一博就吹到温凉，勺子转到那边去硬喂。看粥喂得差不多了，才扶他又睡下去。他睁着无辜的大眼睛看着王一博，王一博不看他，即使对视也是冷冷的，一句话也不和他说了。睡觉的时候，他还是会亲亲他，抱着他，可他就是不和他说话了。他觉得王一博在生气，但他又不知道他在气什么，明明该生气的人是我才对啊。

从昨晚开始家里的气氛怪怪的，肖战想了一整天，他鼓足了勇气，觉得死也要死一个明明白白。柜姐给他发来微信，他定的限量版滑板到货了。很早之前，王一博看见推送就兴奋的不行，奈何下手的时候没货了，想剁手也没法剁，气到在家里跺脚，还是肖战笑着给买了个新头盔训练才把小朋友哄好，抱着新头盔爱不释手，忘记了没抢到的滑板。可是小朋友忘了，哥哥没有忘啊，哥哥上班的时候，拖了好几个朋友打听，才订到了一个，不过要等一段时间。现在刚好，也许滑板会是他们俩之间的契机呢。

他只是没想到，下楼的时候，会遇上上次的那个小明星。  
“聊聊吗？肖总监。”  
“我不知道我们之间有什么好聊的。”  
小明星瞥了眼他的肚子，“王一博的？他让你生？”  
“这不关你的事吧。”肖战从怀孕以后就开始反思自己，开始想他以后的日子，如果说之前他觉得和王一博保持跑友的关系就可以，到后来，他愿意并且想和王一博像情人一样相处，他们会吃对方的醋，会想哄对方开心，会嘲笑对方的傻事，会陪伴对方一起生活，再到后来，他怀了孕，他是肚子里孩子的爸爸，这就是生活，最真实的生活，实实在在的生活，令他心安的生活。他下定决心了，他想和王一博好好过日子。如果王一博不开口，那么就他来开口。王一博对他的好，总不能只是因为他是活好且怀了他孩子的炮友吧。  
他抬起头看对面的小明星。确实有一副好皮囊，优雅贵气，看着自己的眼睛里露出轻薄又明显的恶意，没有丝毫隐藏。恶意的背后又潜藏着嫉妒，他嫉妒他和王一博在一起，他还有了孩子。

“那么这些呢？在没有你的地方，你不想知道吗？”小明星递过一沓照片，照片上被王一博搂在怀里的人，清纯和性感杂糅在一起，令任何一个男人无法招架。照片偷拍的相当专业，各个角度，清晰而纤毫毕现，肖战能清楚的看见王一博眼中的惊艳和情欲，他曾经也这样望着自己，哄着骗着求欢。肖战忽然感觉一阵恶心，他喝了口水压了压，不愿意让对面的小明星看到自己的狼狈，他不想看这样的东西，可还是控制不住一张张看了下去，像是要亲眼见证这一切，睁大了眼睛一眨不眨。两人的身体贴的异常紧密，几乎没有缝隙，唇粘在一起，甚至能看见他们绞缠的舌，敞开的衣领，白皙的皮肤，细密的吻痕，肖战突然失去再看下去的兴趣，略略侧头，卖场里人来人往，客人们提着战利品喜笑颜开。卖场真的是给人带来幸福的地方啊。  
只是他的美好的生活幻想哗啦一下子就碎了，碎片积在心底，冰冰凉凉的。可他是小辣椒啊，小明星关他什么事呢？肖战扬了扬照片：“没了？”  
小明星短暂一愕，随之笑了：“后面的，还用拍吗?看来你也不是很了解王一博吗？那几天他回没回，你难道不清楚？”  
其实，小明星错了，王一博再晚都回来的。只不过他确实有点反常，不是先亲他抱他，而是洗了澡换了衣服。小明星端起咖啡喝了一口，纤长的手指落在杯子上很好看：“肖总监，你不是我们这个圈子里的人，即使你怀了孩子，也无济于事。不合适就是不合适。我可以给他荣耀、资源、利益、名声，而你使他始终都不能公开的人。所以……”  
“所以，你比我更适合是不是？”肖战打断他，挑眉替他说下去，语气中不无讽刺，“你要真的想要，这个位置给你就是了。重点是王一博他肯不肯收你。这个送我留作纪念。咖啡我请你了。”

去拿滑板的时候，他真的觉得自己不是一点点傻，是被他的温暖迷惑了嘛，竟然想着和这个男人过一辈子，他又怎么会给他安定美满的生活呢，他和学长是一样的啊，因为他长得好，因为他标签多，所以拿下他把他耍的团团转，不就是对自己的肯定嘛。如果不是如此铁证如山的摆在自己面前，他还在反思自己，自我催眠呢。如果一个男人真爱一个人，是绝对不会和另一个人有如此激情的。他以为王一博爱他，原来不是的。

那天晚上的肖战，脸颊上终于有些肉嘟嘟的婴儿肥，露出白皙修长的颈项，穿着王一博宽大的白衬衫，领口松垮垮的，露出一边小巧精致的肩膀，卡在白腻如羊脂的肌肤上，光着两条修长的腿，颇负视觉冲击，可是王一博扛住了，卷起袖子，径直去了厨房洗碗。  
他跟进去从背后环抱住正在洗碗的王一博。对方的体温透过薄薄的衣衫传递给他，属于王一博的气息充满了他的每一个毛孔，他全身心贪婪地汲取着那种味道，身体代替内心一遍又一遍确认王一博正在身边的事实。  
他扯过王一博正在洗的碗，转过他，勾住脖子开始拥吻，深入、湿润、富有挑逗的意味。这不仅仅是亲吻，是前戏，是他求欢的信号，是无法彻底熄灭的欲火，他想让这种热量也席卷王一博的全身。他呼吸微微凌乱，脸色泛出一种润泽的红色，黑白分明的眼睛中蒙上了迷雾一样的水汽，有着勾引人的媚态。  
王一博应着他的吻渐渐向下，划过唇角的痣，啃咬上他的喉结，肖战从喉咙里发出含糊的颤音，分不清喜悦或者疼痛。一双手，带着炙热的温度在他的全身上下游走，每一寸肌肤都被那种粗糙又温柔的抚摸所笼罩，他难耐地微微扭动着腰，企图贴近这个怀抱的时候。王一博却狠心把他推开，留下一句好好休息，就进房间拿衣服洗澡去了。

肖战站在厨房里手足无措，忽然觉得他在干什么，现在他已经连求欢的资格都没有了？他引以为傲的魅力，就这么在风中消弭了？


	11. 11 分手pau

王一博推开肖战，冲进房间去洗澡。温热的水洒在身上还觉得不行，干脆用起了冷水给自己降火。这兔子，仗着家里开了暖气，就这么肆无忌惮的勾引他！前段时间是什么都吃不进，天天吐，自己和自己发兔子脾气，后来好点了，又开始作妖自虐，还给我加班，还给我吹风，还给我进医院，你讲他还没说重话呢，就拿兔子眼睛泪汪汪的看着你，装无辜。今天更好了，明知道自己身体要养着，还来玩勾引！不能理他！快惯坏了都！绝对不能理他，看他什么时候知道错了才行。  
晚上肖战还是不老实，想要往他这里蹭。王一博心里都快爆炸了，还得忍着，不能理他。坚决不能理。肖战却不理会，他动手解开自己的睡袍，爬过去抱王一博的腰。他翻身趴在王一博的身上，他挺着肚子，量王一博也不敢直接把他推开。他的手划过王一博的身子，附上那个凸起来的位置，“你还忍得住？”

他伸出小舌去舔王一博的小腹，绕着赌气转了一圈，舌尖顶进肚脐里。他闻到他胯间的味道就觉得自己也快把持不住了，他不信，他在王一博的心里，连这点魅力都没有。嘴一张把小小波含进口里，先含着前面用力吸吮，在用舌头顶住小孔，一点点吞吐，直到那里顶进喉咙里再也进不了半分。温热的口腔紧紧包裹住肉棒，模仿抽插的样子来回吞吐。又大又烫的肉棒在他嘴里塞得满满当当。几滴精液流出来，全部都被肖战咽了下去，喉咙吞咽的时候口腔会挤压他的前端，爽的不行，王一博按住肖战的头，在他的嘴里抽插，每一下都定在  
喉咙深处。肖战一下子因为生理反应流出眼泪，只能发出呜呜的呜咽，嘴里吸得更卖力了。腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，因为大力的戏弄而凹进去，来不及咽下的口水，精液就顺着嘴角流下来，好一副妩媚的画面。  
王一博被伺候的小腹一热， 泄意上涌，胯部向他嘴里一顶，灼热的精液就喷在了他的嘴里。  
肖战想全部吞下去，但是失败了，有一部分黏在了他的脸上和王一博的肉棒上。王一博把性器抽出，连带着口水丝，只把残留在身体上的液体蹭在肖战脸上。肖战忍得辛苦，王一博却没有下一步动作。

肖战难耐的扭动身子请求王一博对他爱抚，他的那里像被无数虫子叮咬，弄得他麻痒空虚，他自己把后伸向后面，在自己的后穴里探索。可是不够啊，他只好扭腰摆弄用自己的小穴去蹭王一博的大腿根，可是根本解决不了什么。  
他抓过王一博搭在床上的手，放在自己的胸口，“呜呜呜，你，你摸一摸呀……”  
“摸哪？”王一博没动手。  
“都，都要。”  
王一博才捻动他一边的乳尖，小巧的乳尖被弄的涨大了一些，另一边也不甘示弱的空气中挺立起来。王一博转而又去对付那个。本来就敏感，被这样对待双乳，刺激的肖战睾丸一阵抽搐，身子猛地战栗，尖叫着射了。  
肖战还是觉得不够，他又扶着王一博的腰坐在他火热的硬邦邦的肉棒上，小穴对准了沉下腰。  
肉棒才进入一般，就涨的他极爽，满脸春色。小穴被调教的很乖，主动的吞入，将肉棒往自己身体里吸入。  
柔软的大床上传来阵阵诱人的呻吟，伴着淫秽的口水声。“唔……嗯嗯……”肖战骑在一具俊美的身体之上，为了防止羞人的呻吟传出，他用皓齿咬住鲜红的下唇。更引得身下的帅气男子一阵欲火。

王一博抬起身体亲吻着他敏感的乳头，用舌头舔弄着。受不起挑弄的小乳头慢慢挺立了起来，粉嫩嫩地更惹人怜爱，王一博受不住诱惑地咬住那挺立，惹来身上的人急速呻吟。  
“啊嗯，不要咬。痛……”怀孕的人，身子这么敏感，哪里受得住牙齿的轻咬。肖战攀上王一博的脖子在他耳边叹息似的叫着他的名字“一博……嗯啊……”  
真是个妖精！王一博抱着人，另一只手慢慢伸到早已裸露的嫩滑臀部，揉捏着白嫩嫩的小屁屁，扶着粗大的肉棒在那早已湿润的肉穴狠狠挺近！“啊嗯……”后穴的搅动让肖战一阵轻颤，“够了……快点。”  
另一只手在吞吐着肉棒的小穴外揉按，“啊啊——嗯啊——”一开始撞进了那温暖紧致的肉穴便不能自我地发狠冲撞起来，如此的激烈让小人儿无法适应。“慢点……混蛋！慢点——啊嗯——”王一博亲吻着怀中人儿的脸蛋，身下的抽动一点也不怠慢。  
一波波袭来的快感让他无力地攀在王一博的怀中，激烈的抽插突然换来一声娇媚无比的呻吟，“啊啊……那里……混蛋不要……不要撞那里……啊啊嗯……孩子啊……”轻车熟路的王一博当然知道他撞到哪里了，那点是肖战最敏感的一点，只要对上那一点身下的人儿就会变得放荡起来。“快点……用力啊……”  
“舒服吗？”粗大的肉棒狠狠挺动着一次又一次撞上那点，“舒服——好舒服——啊啊嗯啊……”  
“哪里舒服？”王一博邪魅地笑着，诱惑着怀中人儿说出淫荡的话语。“那里……那里舒服……”“哪里啊？不说就不碰。”亲吻人儿的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻滴诱惑着。  
“啊啊——不要不碰……啊那里……”肖战急得眼泪都溢出来了，“是啊……是我的花心……啊啊——我的花心被撞得好舒服……”  
“乖。”奖励似的狠狠吻住怀中的人儿，舌头在口中缠绕着搅动着。多余的液体随着嘴角流出，形成淫秽的画面。  
他感觉到人儿快要喷发的欲望便用手按住那肉棒。“你干……什么……啊啊快……放手……”欲要喷发的欲望被狠狠抑制住痛苦得呻吟，“乖，等我一起。”吻住人儿溢出泪水的眼角，下身更加发狠地抽动着撞击着那敏感的花心，惹得人儿更大声的呻吟与求饶。快感一波波袭来却无处可发，让人悲鸣着求饶，“快点……呜呜啊唔……不要了……停……会坏掉的……混蛋……啊啊……放开……”  
听着人儿那声声媚人的求饶抵不过理智，便最后用力抽插狠狠撞进最深处将滚烫的液体喷洒进最深处同时放开对人儿的抑制。“啊啊……好烫……”花心被滚烫的液体滋润，敏感的身子不经受不住地也解放了。  
王一博疼爱地亲吻了一下怀中人的额头，便抱着人走进浴室清理一番。肖战在王一博怀里，心安理得的享受王一博帮他洗澡。“我的技术，王先生还满意吗？”  
王一博看他作妖的样子，一脸无奈，轻轻嗯了一声，“满意满意，宁是大佬。”

肖战看着他愣了神，欲言又止好一会儿才摇摇头，轻轻说了一句“王一博，你说我们的关系就到这里结束好不好？”  
这下换给他擦干的王一博愣了，结束？“凭什么？”  
“凭我不愿意再这样下去。”  
王一博平复了一会情绪，“所以，这算是分手炮？”  
“你要这么理解也行，随你高兴。”  
“今天这一句我当你吹风受凉，头脑不清楚，我当没听见。给你一次机会，把话收回去。”

话说的重了，第二天的日子却还像以前一样平静，两个人按部就班的生活，王一博依然对他尽心尽力，只是两个人之间的关系微妙了很多。  
在王一博又去封闭式训练，叮嘱他一个人好好照顾自己的一周里，他给王一博留了条，把上次小明星给的照片压在下面。他把留在王一博家里的东西搬回了自己原本租的房子，和王一博在一起以后，这个小屋子没退却变成了他们那个家的储藏间。又回公司跟程飞软磨硬泡，求了调令，让程飞把他派到无锡的卖场去。无锡的外勤，不过一个月，32周之前他还都是一个飞机自由的孕夫。去了无锡，回来该断的也都断干净了。

可怜远在珠海训练的王一博啊，除了满心思念什么都不知道。他还在纠结兔兔到底在家发什么疯，是不是手机玩多了，学小姑娘看剧看魔怔了。


	12. 12 王那个博是大坏蛋

王一博兴冲冲回家准备投入香香嫩嫩的兔兔老婆怀抱。封闭训练的这几天，通讯设备也被收了，不能和战战微信，不能和战战视频，也不知道战战好不好，崽崽好不好。他记得他走的时候，兔兔还有点怪怪的，特别容易和自己怄气，也不知道他不在会不会好好吃饭，晚上崽崽闹他能不能好好睡觉。  
可惜打开门就觉得不对，家里暖气关了，鞋架上战战喜欢的鞋空了，坚果和它的猫爬架之类的也不见了，他回房间，兔兔的衣服，护肤，配饰，包包，就连他买的书都不见了，仿佛从人间蒸发了一样。  
王一博心里一颤，这玩的是哪出？人呢？多大了还离家出走！他赶紧开车去肖战以前租的小区。好只兔子，还换了锁！找了房东也只要到了密码而已。房东一家早就移民了，房子空着，肖战人又实诚，房子给他住，签个长合约，放心的很。至于别的，是肖战隐私，他们不会多问。微信估计把他拉黑了，他只好一路给肖战打电话，肖战竟然还换了号码！他又给肖妈妈打电话，肖妈妈问他赞赞怎么样啊，崽崽好不好啊，就大概知道这次跑路估计就没通知家里。只好打着哈哈，好的好的，一切都好，就是想你了给你打个电话报平安。  
人到底去哪了呢？他失魂落魄的回家，偶然在书桌上发现了肖战的字条，说什么到此为止，不要联系。从此不会再打扰他了，他们的py关系到此就结束了。什么鬼东西！看见那两个刺眼的文字，心里又咯噔一下，肖战是不是听见了什么看见了什么。纸条下面反压的照片，王一博一张一张看了，好啊，拍的好啊，这借位，这换头，他怎么不知道呢。本来公司说叫他营业炒热度，他不愿意，就怕兔兔吃醋，不过后来说开了，次把两次也无所谓。没想到小明星得寸进尺。他集训不在，也没空去管这些。公司反正会出面澄清。但他没想到，怎么还有人查到了肖战这里，公然挑衅！这兔子，瓜兮兮的就直接给他定了罪！王一博无语！他快要气死了！前提是要先找到人。

他去肖战公司预约，前台说肖总监不在这里了。他怒气上来，预约了程飞。等了程飞半天，才得以见到人。王一博觉得他就是故意的。“肖战呢？”“他在哪？你问我吗？”王一博恨不得拽住他的衣领，一字一顿“他、在、哪？”  
“你把人弄丢了，你找我闹什么。你不是他的alpha吗？”王一博颓然。  
接下来的日子，他一面跟公司交涉和小明星解绑，澄清。并且在节目上公开喊话表明自己家里有人了，等时机到了就会公开。一面紧跟着程飞看他动向。程飞对肖战的感觉绝不一般，他坚信一定是程飞从中作梗。  
程飞近来频繁出差，他也跟着去了，这才知道，肖战居然闷不吭声跑来了无锡！  
这个程飞果然三天两头往这里跑。这兔子干什么，对他笑那么亲切干什么！揣着我的崽子，还想让我孩子姓程？

他坐在车里默默地看，又不敢直接下车去问肖战，怕肖战看见他又跑。肖战的肚子又大了，到底27周了。人却瘦下去了。半个多月，好不容易养起来的婴儿肥就又不见了。  
程飞从楼里出来的时候，王一博把人拦住。“说清楚。”“有必要吗？”  
两个大男人大晚上在校区外边的篮球场上打了一架，双方鼻青脸肿。  
“他让你瞒，你就瞒。他要你公司你也给啊”  
“给。他要我就给。”  
“不许你觊觎我老婆！”  
“是你自己伤害他的！”  
说着又打了一架。

说来也怪，不知道是不是不打不相识，这两架打完，竟看着对方还有那么点顺眼，对脾气。甚至可以靠着墙边喝杯啤酒。  
程飞知道，肖战心里没有他，但他本来就崇拜学长，看到她的第一眼就喜欢上学长，更何况还受了麦姐委托，无论如何都要保护好肖战。知道学长的alpha是王一博的时候，他惊呆了！学长和圈内牵上关系，多乱啊，王一博那么多绯闻，连公开他都没有过。所以他天然的讨厌王一博。凭什么他就可以被学长喜欢，还不好好珍惜！明知道学长怀孕了，还在外面热搜满天飞。  
王一博更委屈，啥玩意没做，就被分手了。  
两人几瓶啤酒下肚竟然交了心。流量和资金一起计划起如何追妻，如何撕逼。背后有了金主，小明星这事儿开始好办起来。  
唯一难办的是怎么让肖战能见他。

肖战到无锡的时候是程飞特地陪着来的，所以他在分公司的实际地位真的高的不是一星半点。能力强，长得好，又被老板这么重视。分公司本来还有点排斥，结果人肖战脾气也好，做事心还细。才来，就帮他们解决了好多疑难问题。分公司本来都快边缘化了，这下因为肖战，在对赌条约里起了巨大的推进作用。不用失业，机会也变多了。本来恹恹的混日子的员工就更喜欢肖战了。  
怕他怀孩子辛苦，又是一个人在无锡，老员工经常隔三差五的给他熬汤，照顾他。年轻的员工战哥长战哥短的喊他，一到下班时间，就催他快走，他们来加班。跟着肖战，他们学会不少东西。做事情干劲儿越来越足了。老板还经常过来慰问他们，他们一下子感觉被重视了起来。  
有的时候，他们也猜测，肖战是不是和老板在一起，不过肖战也都只笑着说就是学长学弟好朋友的关系。你看看我肚子这么大，我现在这么丑，哪能被风流倜傥的小程总看上啊。

白天在公司充实的干活还好，晚上租的房子里只有他一个人，南方湿冷湿冷的，开了空调也不觉得温暖。坚果交给程飞照看，王一博呢，他会做什么？他给自己做了碗面，清汤，飘着些许青菜，加个蛋。他一个人过，不高兴做饭，油烟大了，崽崽还会不舒服，快7个月了也能恶心。他打开电视，坐在沙发上捧着碗吃饭，正巧放的是王一博的节目。  
“那么王一博最近有没有然后你动心的人?”“有，有啊，当然有啊。”  
“王一博遇见喜欢的人会怎么样？”“就在一起啊，宠他。”  
字幕打着“不愧是你，王一博”  
动心吗？在一起了啊，肖战捧着碗盯着电视，无奈的笑了笑。对这碗面也没了胃口，放在小茶几上，关了电视进了房间。他以前不怕冷的，他自己也是南方人，应该很习惯南方的天气才对。可是他怀孕了以后就很怕冷，北京的家里有暖气，王一博无论如何都会把他照顾的好好的，大概是被养娇了吧。他开了电热毯，缩在被子里。也并没有觉得十分暖和。  
他非常不愿意去想王一博，可他偏偏忍不住去想王一博，都分手了，还想什么呀。他不争气的在床上抽泣，眼泪把枕头浸得湿湿的。第二天也只能红肿着眼睛去上班。这日子什么时候才是个头啊。

肖战还不知道，王一博只要没活动， 就在无锡蹲守。他去上班，他就在后面跟着，怕他被人磕着碰着，他出去吃饭，他也会在对面的便利店坐着，看他买些什么，吃的好不好。他很生气，肖战怎么能就吃点饭团，三明治这种对付伙食的东西，他的兔兔不是最爱吃，最爱讲究生活品质的嘛。兔兔把酱汁吃到脸上的时候，他都忍不住抽纸想递过去帮他擦。他还会在他楼下，看他熄了灯，才放心回酒店。

这天，王一博又在默默跟着肖战，没想到遇上了那个小明星。小明星咄咄逼人的样子可真难看。  
“肖战，我真没想到，你枕边风吹的这么厉害。”  
“我听不懂你说什么。”  
“你可以啊，你竟然让王一博反咬我一口，还封杀我？”  
“那你应该找王一博，你找我干什么？”  
“找你干什么？哼，你不知道你有多勾人吗？帮你出头的人可真多啊，一个两个各个要为你出头解气。”小明星凶狠的眼睛想要把肖战生吞活剥。  
“我没有喊任何人对付你，并且，我已经分手了。你到无锡来堵我，是不是侵犯了我的权益？”  
“你”抬起手就想照着肖战打下去。手还没落下，肖战就抓住了他的手臂，“说不过就想动手？”  
“哼。你放开。”小明星被他按住手挣扎，用另一只手推肖战的肚子，肖战为了护肚子，只好放手后退。  
“肖战，你给我等着。”小明星气急败坏。  
王一博在后面深怕他被小明星欺负，看到他这个样子，又忍不住为战哥叫好，战哥，山城小辣椒不是盖的。这才有了一点点放心。

他跟在后面，看肖战去逛母婴店，看他给崽崽买小衣服小鞋子。他想起来，他也给崽崽买过很多，可惜战战一件也没带走。他看见那边的睡裙质地柔软，之前在家的时候，肖战显怀了以后，他喜欢的修身衣服，就不让他再穿了，他买过两件孕夫睡裙，这样不是宽松舒服不勒肚子嘛。可是肖战过不去心里的坎，很少穿。不过他也肯纳谏，不穿睡裙，到是会抢他的T恤，宽宽松松的边落在大腿间，露着两条纤细的长腿，盘在沙发上吃小零食玩手机。天冷一点，就穿他oversize的卫衣。他怕他受凉，家里地面都换上了长的白色羊毛地毯，保暖，舒服，哪怕肖战赤脚，也不会冷，天气刚冷的时候，家里空调也保持恒温恒湿，总之大宝贝过得舒服，在家里想怎么来就怎么来最重要。他看着楼下的店面不错，不少适合肖战的，就先一步下楼挑选，大不了，让程飞送去。  
万没想到，小明星还跟在肖战后面，他无意间看见了摄像头，又找到了摄像头的死角。卖场中午人不多，没什么人能注意到。他等着肖战上了电梯，悄悄就按下了急停开关，暂停了电梯。肖战拎着包，被制动的电梯弄摔下来。正巧王一博出来就看见肖战遇险，赶紧扔掉东西，就去接肖战，给肖战做了个人肉靠垫。  
肖战滚下来，极力想要护着肚子，看着被自己压在身下的人，“王一博？你怎么会？嘶……”肖战捂着肚子，身子底下渐渐有了血痕。  
“不怕不怕，乖，我在。”  
周围三三两两的顾客和电源看见的，听见动静的，赶紧出来看，看着肖战捂着肚子疼痛不已的样子赶紧通知120，还喊来了经理。  
“没事吧？没事吧？坚持一下，120马上就到了。”  
“你们赶紧查，好端端的电梯怎么会停呢。”  
“经理，急停按钮不知道被谁按了。”  
“调监控，快。我们一定会负责的。您放心。”

120到的快，检查完，就抬人急救。“病人叫什么名字？几周了？……”  
“肖战，27周，扶梯应急停止摔下来的。8周的时候反应太大，摔过一跤，有点先兆流产的迹象。22周的时候出现过生理性出血……”  
“恩，挺详细的，你是？”  
“他老公。”王一博握着肖战的手，一边跟医生汇报情况，没给肖战一次说话的机会。肖战在途中疼晕了过去，之前他只有气音和王一博说，求求你保住孩子。

肖战在急救室里。王一博在外面如坐针毡。等绿灯亮了，肖战被推出来，医生说幸好有他护着，父子平安，王一博的心才放下来。  
“嗯，查。我先在这陪着，这事交给你了。”  
“好。他没事吧？”  
“父子平安。”  
他坐在床边，看着床上的人闭着眼睛，他难过，生气，一个人默默留着眼泪，说要保护好你的，怎么总是让你受伤呢。真没用。

肖战醒过来的时候，天已经黑了，他摸着自己的肚子，感受到熟悉的跳动才舒缓了一口气。“战哥，你醒啦？还痛不痛？”  
“王一博，你回去吧。”王一博把肖战扶起来，在他腰后放上靠枕。  
“闭嘴，听我说。”王一博实在是怕肖战在这么下去，他根本讲不过他，而且还无法扭转这兔子脑袋里想的。干脆以暴制暴。“第一，你瞎跑什么？我一回家收的那叫一个干干净净，你知道我找你多久吗？第二，凭什么问都不问就给我定罪？我什么时候跟小明星在一起过了，留给我的照片我看了，都是p的，你生气了你倒是问我啊。第三，小明星来找过你你为什么不和我说。要不是我这几天跟着你，今天这意外怎么办？第四，什么跑友，谁要跟你做跑友，你是不是听见了什么，但是我再跟你说一遍，从见到你的第一天，我就没想和你做跑友，是你，是你一厢情愿的非要找这种东西。我喜欢你，从第一天就想跟你一辈子！”

“王一博？”肖战愣了，他等的很多东西都在这一刻一锤定音了。  
“没听懂？我只喜欢你，只想跟你在一起，我们有孩子，你是我老婆，别的人跟我没关系，我从跟你在一起的那天就想公开，你不愿意，我就没说。你给我定罪，你倒是让我跪搓衣板啊，你跑什么呀，还带着我儿子。你快吓死我了知不知道。”  
“王一博”肖战勾过他的脖子，把头埋在他的胸口，紧紧环抱着他，忍不住啜泣，像是把近来所有的孤单寂寞委屈和思念都一股脑倾倒出来。王一博抱着他，拍着他的背，下巴抵着他轻声地哄着，“不哭不哭，宝宝。我在。”

大兔兔哭着哭着，忍不住打了王一博一拳，“王一博，你凶我。”然后哭的更惨了。  
“嗯，叫，继续叫。我还没凶完呢。饭怎么也不好好吃，我说过多少次好好吃饭，你是什么饭团，三明治都给我往嘴里塞是不是，看不见的时候是不是又不吃了？我好不容易给你养胖一点，你就还回去了是不是!”  
等兔兔抽抽噎噎的哭差不多了，王一博又开始柔声哄，“还哭不哭了？”兔兔摇摇头，“以后听不听话？”兔兔点点头。王一博觉得应该算暂时哄好了吧，剩下来的这里不行，等兔兔好了回北京就全知道了。

因此，后来的节目里，问王一博最推荐的旅游城市是哪里，王一博毫不犹豫的回答“无锡。”


	13. 13 酷盖哄妻 所向披靡

“宝宝饿不饿？我去给你买吃的。”王一博放开怀里的人，手摸了摸圆鼓鼓的肚子，医生说的，Omega这个月状态不算很好，宝宝比同期要小。他悔得不行，眼看时间不早了，大的没胃口，小的饿了更得闹大的了。  
他准备起身，被放开的小孕夫伸出手，一只手拉住了他的大拇指，另一只手扯了扯他的袖口。嘶，有点疼。当肉垫的时候好像扭了一下。温温软软的声音问他，“不走好不好？陪陪我。”大眼睛眨巴眨巴，还有刚才没消下去的泪花。  
他舍得才怪，转坐在床头，让肖娇娇窝在他怀里，怀抱着他，兔兔就可以感受到强有力的心跳，就不会害怕了。“好，我点外卖来。小崽子会饿的。”  
肖战听了不乐意，一巴掌拍在小爸爸手腕上，头就埋下去了“你是不是只关心崽子啊。”  
“哎呀，战哥，痛。”他笑嘻嘻的说着痛，又把右手抽回来，对灯起誓，“没有没有，我是怕崽子闹你。”  
“手怎么了？医生看过没？疼不疼，我看看。”肖战没心思去听他哄人，心思都在他笑嘻嘻的喊疼上。  
“嗯嗯嗯，疼呢。战哥你看。”  
那可不嘛，他带着崽子130斤呢，从那么高摔下来，王一博还要扑过来做肉垫，不是快要比赛了吗，手摔伤了，不就要退赛了？这比赛他很看重的呀。他轻轻捧着王一博的手，又泪汪汪的看着王一博“对不起，王一博。”  
王一博给他擦了眼泪，“小哭包，医生看过啦，不影响比赛，不担心了好不好。你看看你的手，都蹭伤了。这可是画画的手啊，怎么能有事。”他抬起肖战的手，肖战摔下来的时候，被电梯蹭破了皮，不过是皮外伤，养养就好了。  
小哭包带着鼻音，“真的没事？”“真的没事。”“教练知道吗？”“知道的，你放心。我有跟医生说我要比赛。没事！”“你脸怎么回事，嘴角这里，青的。”  
“打了一架，没事。”  
“和谁？难道是。。。程飞？你们打架了。你有没有伤到哪里啊？”他想起来前几天程飞来看他，也是鼻青脸肿的样子。  
“他不是我对手。”肖战了解他不服输的样子，明明半斤八两吧。想想，不禁笑出声。

“王一博，我害怕死了。”肖战说出这句话，忍不住就要往他怀里钻，“你抱抱我。”  
王一博收紧手臂，“不怕了，赞比，老公在呢。”  
“你再抱紧一点。”  
“好。”

“王一博，你有什么东西硌着我了。”肖战很会在王一博的怀里找位置，但是今天他的怀里有硬邦邦的东西，不软不舒服。他回过身，开始对王一博的衣服进行摸索。  
“老婆，你这是在诱人犯罪。”  
“你闭嘴。”肖战白了他一眼，手摸进衣服的内袋里，翻出一个小袋子。“这是什么？我可以打开吗？”  
“不要问我可以不可以，我的都是你的。”

肖战把袋子打开，把里面的东西倒出来正好放在隆起的肚子上，越看越觉得黑线。  
CHANEL coco crush系列戒指1个，这个和王一博平时手上戴的是一对；  
Tiffany的T Two戒指一个，和王一博送他平时戴的线圈手镯是一套；  
Cartier的love系列一套和Juste un Clou手镯一个，是新的手镯戒指一对，还有那个独立的手镯，就是他戴旧的那个玫瑰金换成黄金。  
“王一博，你是杜十娘吗？”

王一博但笑不语，握住肖战的手，把肚子上的宝贝一个一个给肖战戴上。  
“我原本买了一个，想吃饭的那天跟你求婚。后来我发现你好像知道了什么，我怕你看见他心里不舒服，没能带你一起去挑，我怕你不满意，我就把觉得你会喜欢的都买了。”他拿起肖战戴上戒指的手，举起来，给肖战展示，“你看，我们赞比多好看。”  
“王一博，你有病啊。”  
“你有药啊。结婚好不好？”  
“你也太占便宜了吧，跪都不跪的，还不认真给我惊喜。”  
“是你不让我走好不好。”他伸手刮了刮那人的鼻头和撅起的嘴巴。“答应嘛，答应我呗，还是战哥要始乱终弃，睡完我就跑。”  
肖战看了看肚子上的戒指们，又看了看王一博“那我就大发慈悲给你个机会。”他拿起Cartier，向王一博竖起五指，示意他“嗯。”王一博接过戒指，戴在他的无名指上。

肖战答应求婚以后，王一博对他的照顾更加尽心尽力就像连体婴，这种情况在回家以后更甚。  
王一博开始给他搭配衣服，他说肖战肚子大了不方便，衣裤鞋袜都得他来帮忙穿好。  
“王一博，这件好土，我不要穿这件。”  
王一博刮他鼻子“不行，以前就是把你打扮的太漂亮。你得好好做我的小土媳妇。免得又被人盯上。你们公司那些家伙不行不行。”  
“那你也不能这样打扮我，土死了！”  
“土到极致就是潮！摆清楚自己位置好不好，老婆。”  
“哼！你说，你还对我家对我公司那么熟悉，是不是早有预谋的。程飞送来的东西你这么熟悉，都是你送的是不是？”  
“老婆，你其实可以发现的再晚一点。”  
肖战哼了一声，推开他，要去上厕所，没想到粘人精又跟了上来，“老婆我帮你。”  
“王！一！博！我上厕所！而已！”  
“羞什么，我都看过，而且这里地这么滑，你肚子大了不方便。”  
肖战气鼓鼓的像一条河豚。“王一博，你怎么这么讨人厌啊。不要理你了。”

肖战把无锡这边带上了正轨跟着王一博回了北京。这一路，他都在回想同事们的表情。同事们看见王一博站在办公室冷着脸面无表情对着其他人，唯独对着肖战露出甜甜笑容，轻声细语，很自觉的又是帮他收东西，又是帮他拿的。好几个小姑娘还是王一博的粉丝呢，激动得不敢打招呼，也不敢要签名。只敢小声的和肖战说，“战哥，真的嘛？你和王一博！！！你和王一博耶！！！！”“战哥，我一直觉得谁跟王一博结婚，那个人就是拯救了银河系，但我现在发现，王一博才是拯救银河系。”“战哥！！！！太好了！！！王一博是我哥夫了！！！我和王一博是亲戚啊！！！！！”“哥哥哥，婚礼，可以邀请我吗？”……  
他挽着王一博的手臂，靠在他身上，笑起来。“就这么喜欢我？靠在我身上就要笑出来？”  
“说什么呢，我跟你讲哦，你得对我好，一辈子对我好，不然我们公司的人都不会放过你，我后援团很强哦。”肖战摇头晃脑的炫耀着，笑的真好看。还要对他毫无威胁的兔牙警告。  
“坐好。”他笑着拉过他，摸了摸他的小黑帽。我老婆真好看，小黑帽俏生生的。

肖战坐在车上，看着这一路越看风景越不对，“我说狗崽崽，你这回家的路不对吧。你不会去了几天无锡打架打傻了？都不认得回家的路了。”  
王一博看看他，舔舔唇笑笑没说话，给了他一个你猜的眼神。  
车子开进大门的时候，肖战就觉得不对，等车停在停车场，两个人上电梯的时候，肖战觉得更奇怪了。  
“我们为什么来这啊？”  
“别问。开门。”他在他耳边说密码，是他们第一次见的日子。

房子里的装饰异常的熟悉，玄关怎么设计，客厅怎么摆放，厨房应该什么样子，沙发朝着哪里，靠枕怎么放，地毯什么样式，就连房间的床上用品选用什么材质，都是肖战熟到不能再熟悉的。肖战回头看王一博，“王一博你？”他看见他们的滑板、头盔、乐高、手办逐一放在一个个架子上，是隔断，是展架，也是墙面设计。他看见王一博准备好了儿童房，帐篷，地毯，缝了手工吊铃的小床，针脚还密密麻麻的，床上墙边都摆满了孩子的毛绒玩具，甚至连之前看的小摩托、跑车都停在窗户边上，滑梯，海洋球，孩子爸爸还特地搭了树屋，还在树屋里放好了孩子的绘本。  
肖战，想笑，又想哭，他红着眼睛，嗔怒身后的人“王一博你是人吗？你从哪看的我以前的设计稿啊？你还往上添东西。你这人怎么烦啊。。。”  
那人却松松抱着他，吻掉他眼角的湿润，“战哥，我准备了好久，你喜欢吗？”  
肖战低着头，“我说不喜欢，岂不是质疑我的设计能力。”他努力憋笑，又要强忍泪意。

他们在新房里相拥，王一博亲吻他的额头，严肃而认真的开口，“肖战，很早之前我看到你的手账，我知道你喜欢这里，你想在这里买房，设计你自己的家。所以就买了，按你的喜好装的，本来我想慢慢来的，可是我们有孩子了。我想着我那房子才两室，等孩子出生，妈妈们来了都没法住，不能好好照顾你。况且，我不能再让你一个人在外面漂，我要给你给孩子一个完整的家，一个属于你自己的家，所以我开始加快速度，我手工不好，有的弄得有点丑。本来想早点带你来的，可是你居然丢下我跑了。你知不知道我当时多慌。对了，这个家啊，是你的，户主是你且只有你。以后我要是惹你生气，你就把我赶出去，让我流露街头。”  
肖战听得愣了，缓缓开口，“这里没有千万可下不来，你哪来那么多钱啊。”  
“自己的存款，爸妈借的，还有一点点商贷，总之现在房子付清了。你什么都不要想，安心住就好。”  
“你这人怎么这样啊？你还有什么瞒着我。”肖战急的要跳脚了。  
“哥哥，我没有钱了，你可不可以收留我，让我照顾你。”王一博在肖战的面前单膝跪地，拉着他的手说道。  
肖站憋不住自己的眼泪，满心感动又对面前比他小6岁的男孩无奈，他看着王一博笑了笑，忍得辛苦，“孩子都要生了，还怎么拒绝啊。起来啦。”  
王一博把人搂进怀里，鼓起的肚子让两人不能紧紧贴在一起，看得见肚子就看不见脚尖，肖战觉得两个人的状态，温情又带点好笑，这一刻心里都被幸福填满了。

这里是王一博给他的家啊，是他和他和他们的孩子的家啊。在没有相遇之前，他们好像两条平行线，他们两个也许都会遇见另一个人，谈恋爱，上班，平平淡淡的生活，或好或坏，开心与不开心都和对方无关。可偏偏命运把他们紧紧牵连在一起。他们从跑友开始，从身体的契合，到灵魂的满足，他们可以一起笑，一起哭，因为陪伴过彼此度过艰难的日子，在无限的纠结彷徨中认定自己和对方，一起苦过才知道以后的甜呐。

“老婆，以后会发零花钱不？”  
肖战被他逗笑了。


	14. 人妻兔

“赞赞。”  
“嗯，狗崽崽。”  
肖战目光如水，情意一望而知。王一博忍不住扣住兔兔的后脑吻上去。  
肖战对于他的亲吻想念已久，情不自禁地吮着对方的舌头又舔又吸，主动却不甚熟练的吻技反而最能撩拨人，原本刻意温柔的王一博顾念孩子的弦“啪”断了，立即激烈的回吻过去，舌头碾压过肖战敏感的柔嫩口腔，裹挟着不断分泌出的清甜涎水，缠住舌头就嘬个不停。  
细细的呜咽被堵在交缠的唇舌之间，兔娇娇被吻的软倒在王一博怀里，双眼一片迷蒙。  
一吻方休，肖战已经快软的站不住了，眼尾飞红，明眸含春，胸口也因为情动鼓涨起来。有的时候，太敏感也真是甜蜜的烦恼呢。

他们抱着吻着走进房间，天冷衣服多，衣衫层层落下，男人精壮的身体裸露在肖战面前，褪下的上衣堆在腰间，堪堪露出男人结实的腹肌和流畅的人鱼线。肖战的视线竟不敢再往下看，羞红着脸只觉得小腹酸涩，身体也隐隐发热。比起情动，他更觉得大着肚子的自己更加羞人。  
肖战身上就只剩下一件轻薄的红色打底，红色鲜艳，将白白的皮肤衬出雪色的魅惑。王一博喜欢的不行。他的呼吸声逐渐沉重，胸口起伏，两团微微隆起的胸在柔软衣料上顶出显眼的两个乳尖尖。  
王一博握住他纤细的脚踝，亲吻着踝骨，将他两条已经绵软无力的腿分开，缓缓扯下了最后一层底裤。肖战光裸的下身毫无遮掩地呈现在眼前——双腿修长，光滑细腻，王一博自己很白，所以太反而没有很希望另一半也如他一样白。  
“我现在是不是很丑，肚子上都有纹了。”  
“不会，你怎么样都好看。” 王一博低头在他肚皮上轻轻一吮，在皮肤上留下来一小块淡红的痕迹。  
“唔！”他不再磨蹭，欺身覆在兔兔的身子上，与他十指相扣，勃起的粗壮性器抵在兔兔花穴口细细磨蹭，直将那里磨得露出小口，淌出里面的花蜜。肖战觉得难耐，轻轻扭动身体。这一扭没关系，原本只是有意在花穴外磨一磨多做前戏的性器前端正巧就挤进了微启的穴口，瞬间被花瓣裹得紧紧的。

随着肖战惊喘的一声低泣，濡湿细嫩的软穴裹着狗崽崽的性器颤微微蠕动，酥麻的爽意直窜到腰眼，王一博费了极大的自制力才控制着没有横冲直撞尽数捅进肖战的紧穴。深吸了一口气，才缓缓抽送起来，只是在穴口浅浅肏弄，以便兔兔慢慢适应。但只是这种程度就足够让敏感的哥哥哆嗦起来了，“好涨……呜呜……你进来啊”王一博不停顿地挺身。敏感的身体打开得很快，后穴已经自发张合起来，滑腻的潺潺淫水为接下来做好准备。  
肖战一丝不挂地躺在大红的床上，黑发如水，红的床、白的身体、黑的发，三种极纯粹的颜色汇聚出惊心动魄的美感。  
王一博近乎痴迷地爱怜着自己的老婆——他秀美的脸上涌起潮红，目光迷蒙，嘴唇湿润，颤抖着溢出无意识的呻吟，一对雪白柔软的双乳随着喘息荡出诱人弧度，鼓起的小腹剧烈起伏，光洁的小穴被淫水糊的晶亮，仍可怜地咬着自己的性器不舍放松一点点，绵软双腿只能保持着被掰开的姿势向两边大张，淫荡地袒露这幅身体所有的羞耻反应。  
他难耐的哀泣，他低低的呻吟，让王一博知道，汹涌的情欲已经席卷了身下的人。  
手下双乳的形状，感受到明显的凸点。肖战感受到对方的手指将乳首轻轻拽起，指腹温柔地按压，这让他立即软了半边身子，急促地呼吸着收紧腹部。“唔……别这样……”他嘴上这样说着，却忍不住挺起胸脯，希望对方多点碰触。“唔啊——”王一博把手指插入肖战的头发，他用唇齿衔住了挺立的乳头。舌尖在敏感的凸粒上快速舔弄，接着大力一吸，竟有一丝甘甜的乳汁一下子冲进口腔。肖战，涨奶了？

“要干好好干。”肖战羞的不行，忍不住要推开他，试图把他的脑袋搬离他的胸口。偏过头去。这娇羞的模样，让他更爱了。  
他蜻蜓点水去吻肖战的唇，再慢慢探入，他用有些粗糙的苔面摩挲着肖战的上颚，又细细擦过洁白的牙齿，掠过牙龈，用力地卷着舌，碾过他略薄的唇。肖战的唇上一片水光潋滟。他又带着他不规律的呼吸，喘着小气游离在肖战白皙的颈项，停在喉咙这儿有意无意地舔了一下上下滚动的喉结。“嗯”满意的听到肖战的呻吟。  
又接着向下，咬住乳头舍不得放了，一口接着一口吮吸着也并不丰沛的奶水。肖战也是头一回经历这种情况，胀痛的胸口因为对方的举动有所好转，但被吸乳的酸麻却不好受，“别吸了……好难受啊……”  
嘴上哄着，手里的动作也不歇，已经被吮咬得通红肿大的小奶头被他捏在手里搓揉，麻酥酥的痒意一阵强过一阵，几番安抚下来，胸口的奶水流出的更多，花穴也没刚才咬得那么紧了。“宝贝”兔兔细腻瓷白的皮肤沾了些许汗珠，鼓起的小腹和胸前被吮吸到肿起的乳头在粉嫩嫩的乳晕上显得可爱万分，更是勾得王一博下腹火热，深埋于穴中的性器更是毫不客气，顺势在宫口又厮磨了一阵儿，肖战爽得脚背紧绷，脚趾蜷起，花穴就像开了阀门的水龙头，淫水止都止不住，一味往出涌，紫黑的肉棒阻了它们的道儿，淫水就一股脑儿地全浇在龟头上了，爽得王一博也不时发出餍足的喟叹。  
“一博……一博……唔，我真的受不住了……丢了，丢了啊……！”他受不了这样的双重刺激接二连三地潮吹，下体两人的连接处已经彻底地不像样了，柔嫩的花穴被玩得红肿外翻，可箭在弦上怎么能说断就断。他被翻了个个儿，变成了一种侧趴在床上的姿势，王一博摸摸他的肚子，又揉捏更挺翘许多的屁股，粗硬的性器直接就从侧面干入了肥厚的小穴，一路上穴径里水多得吓人，毫无阻碍地就脔上了穴心，

“唔……唔唔唔……唔……！”  
因为换了姿势的缘故，阴茎顶进的更深，肖战几乎立刻有了反应。王一博把身子贴在肖战的背上，手还不停的揉弄着头一次产乳的胸部，白白的奶水顺着手指滴到了床上，一圈一圈的白色水渍在红色的床单上显得格外明显，肖战后仰着脖子喘着粗气奈何却发不出淫叫，嘴里含着王一博刚才塞进来的手指只能发出呜呜的声音，“宝宝的小穴真紧……我都被你咬肿了……”他开始大开大合的动作，虽然是在用力动作，但多少还是悠着力气，怕伤到宝宝和肚子里的孩子，“唔嗯……太多了………到了啊……不行了……啊啊啊啊……”王一博一开始是奋力抽插，等感觉肉道痉挛的频率变高了之后就开始抱着孕夫的腰，鸡蛋大小的龟头缠着骚心一个劲儿地磨，害的怀里的人躲了好几次都没躲过去，不一会儿就又被顶弄到潮吹并且射精了。喷出来的花潮浇透了男人的马眼，王一博忍着射精的欲望多抽弄了数十下，才射进了孕夫的花穴里，烫得小穴直打哆嗦，抖得都快含不住他的大家伙了。

王一博抽出自己，去了浴室放水，又回来准备把瘫软的人抱进浴室，那人白皙的胸脯上满是奶渍流淌后白白的痕迹，他俯身亲了亲那人被汗浸湿的额角，又回过去舔舐他胸口的奶渍，刚刚经历过高潮正瘫软的人，被刺激的身子微微的一颤，“你干嘛呢？王一博你是人吗？”  
“宝宝，好香哦，他反正还喝不到，别浪费。而且涨着你不舒服。”肖战因为这一句话羞的耳朵都红透了，抬着手捂脸也不是打他也不是，最后只得转了身子不再理他。

突然，肖战整个身子僵住了，俊美的小脸微微皱起，王一博紧张地问：“怎么了？肚子疼？”  
肖战忍住疼痛翻了白眼，咬牙切齿道：“腿抽筋！疼！”王一博闻言赶忙去检查他的小腿，右腿果然绷地紧紧的，便替他小心的按摩揉捏，帮他放松。心里后悔刚才不该那样的。  
“还疼吗？对不起，赞赞。”  
肖战摇摇头，扑进他的怀里。由着他抱他去清洗，在他怀里沉沉睡去。

手机振动起来，王一博松开怀里的人，拿着手机去外面接程飞的电话。  
“好消息，证据都找到了，电梯确实是小明星干的。商场里的工作人员刚好在那边给新款拍照，录小视频，证据确凿，他这下翻不了身了。”  
“好!做的漂亮！”  
“听说你求婚成功了？”  
“你这信息不行啊，我都领了证了。合法夫夫，你没机会了。”  
“我警告你啊，你给我好好照顾他，这件事情我来处理。”


	15. 公开（第一部完结）

王一博要比赛了。这场比赛很重要，他训练了很久，可惜战战月份大了，他既不放心战战一个人在家里，也不放心他跟着去赛场。左思右想，还是决定不让他出门，叫平时负责卫生做饭的钟点阿姨在家里好生照看着。  
肖战多鬼灵精啊，他一边等王一博出门去赛场，给他加油和鼓励吻，一边偷偷给阿姨放了假，等王一博上了队友的车车子开远了，才换了身自认为低调不显眼的衣服出了门。听话的战战还把自己裹的严严实实，丝毫不怕外面的风吹。  
赛场很热闹，他拿着票，去找自己在看台上的位置。还是被眼尖的队友发现了。  
“小战？你是小战对不对？”肖战看见来人，只想躲开，遇见队友，那王一博不就知道了？  
那人却很热情“哎呀，坐什么看台啊，怪冷的，去楼上吧，视口也好，看得清楚，而且你大着肚子，这里人那么多，有点什么事儿，一博该着急了。”  
肖战连连摆手，“哥，不用不用，这里挺好的。”  
那人却笑了起来，“该不会，一博还不知道你来吧。那你可更得上楼了。你好他才能好！我要是知道你在，还不带你上去，他得打死我。”  
肖战推不掉，只好跟在身后上了楼。楼上确实视口很好，还有多个机位，可以看王一博的状态。

比赛时的王一博太认真太坚毅了。他一眼就能看到那个人的身影。他的每一个都揪着他的心。他比赛，他比运动员本人还要紧张万分。他的狗崽崽啊，不管什么时候都在做他自己，他永远都在和自己较劲，让自己进步。一次又一次的用实力证明他不是花瓶，他有能力，他爱跳舞并且会跳舞，他爱唱歌，并且会唱歌。他就喜欢玩摩托车，喜欢玩滑板，不是就那样说说娱乐而已的。想玩就要玩出一点名头来。不管在舞台上还是在赛场上，他都是他，做他自己的王酷盖。唯独，是他一个人的王甜甜。

狗崽崽胜利的时候，狗崽崽去领奖的时候，肖战开心的哭了。他下楼，去王一博的休息室等他，所以他还不知道，在别人采访王一博获奖感言的时候，王一博说他要感谢一个人一直支持他，陪伴他。他很爱他，他们结婚了。这个奖，他要送给他的爱人和他即将出世的孩子。  
全场震惊！  
队友们知道的倒是见怪不怪，那天拍出的所有照片，无不散发着已婚男人的气息。微博也瞬时占领热搜#王一博公开恋情#、  
#王一博爱人#、  
#王一博赛车夺冠#、  
#王一博孩子#、  
#已婚男人王一博#、  
#墨镜一带谁也不爱#、  
#已婚男人魅力#、  
#女孩子你们的老公又结婚了#、  
#虽然没什么关系，但是想艾特胡歌#  
等众多词条，并且几天了都没能降下去。  
微博上大家又开始猜，到底是谁呢？谁拯救了银河系。

后来王一博公布和肖战戴着戒指的合照，网上也有人扒出了肖战的工作，看着这绝美的长相，看着这高薪的工作收入，粉丝们才发现，这根本就是捡到宝了好不好？？？？到底谁拯救了银河系啊？？？？哦，这该死的绝美爱情。王一博还评论了粉丝的评论，“别问了，是我拯救银河系”并且还配上了“不愧是我.jpg”

至于之前绯闻漫天的小明星，也被爆出是小三上位，恶意竞争才同行，故意伤害罪。不光要蹲牢房，糊穿地心再也翻不了身。绯闻不攻自破，#王一博肖战#还在热搜待了好些天，成了一众青年男女羡慕的国民夫夫。

王一博回去休息的时候，看见坐在休息室里的肖战。恍如隔世的感觉。他甚至不敢相信自己的眼睛。他掐了一下自己，哎哟，疼的。他此刻真的又激动，又高兴，但还是生气的。“你怎么来了？不是让你在家里呆着吗？自己什么状态不知道啊。”  
肖战扶着腰慢慢起身，“我知道错啦，你别凶我嘛，我想你比赛。你夺冠了，我不想错过。”肖战扯扯他的袖子，甜甜的撒着娇。“老公，你好厉害！”又凑上去，在他满是汗的脸上亲了一下。王一博哪里还会有气呢，哪里还舍得呢。  
他想抱着这个人亲吻，想把今天的激动都穿递给他。  
肖战看着他笑，任他抱着，任他亲吻，一次又一次低声说着，“一博，你真棒，我爱你。”

顾忌肖战大着肚子，王一博没去参加庆功宴，和大家打了声招呼，带着老婆回家了。看着人在眼皮底下好好休息了，捯饬一下自己，出发去接丈母娘。无论如何，丈母娘面前必须得留下好印象。没想到，岳父岳母也看到了他的比赛信息，夸他厉害呢。  
妈妈来了，肖战是高兴的，今天的肖战，又像小媳妇，又像妈妈的小宝贝，乖巧可爱的不行。他高兴，王一博比他更高兴。

半夜里，肖战就感觉肚子一阵抽痛，丝丝缕缕的，隐隐往下坠着，他满头汗，睁开眼睛，也不敢动。他想难道是今天太激动了，宝宝不舒服了。预产期还有几天的。这不，白天训练，工作，晚上还要给他按摩腿脚，避免静脉曲张还有抽筋，他知道王一博还跟台里的哥哥姐姐们讨教，帮他整理好多待产包，事无巨细，即便天天见，他都觉得王一博又清瘦了许多。他不忍心叫醒他。这会儿摸摸肚子倒是不疼了。  
可过了一会儿，又开始疼起来。  
肖战咬着唇尽量忍着，不想惊动睡着的王一博，他知道这种间歇式的痛，距离生产还远着呢，到真的生，还不知道要等多久，这次疼的倒要比刚才的时间长，也更痛一些。

“呼，”熬过去了，肖战不禁松了口气。王一博感受到旁边人的动静，醒了，睁开眼就看他的兔兔醒着，蹭一下弹起来：“怎么了？疼是吗？要生了？厉害吗？我们去医院，我去拿包。” 说话颠三倒四，抓过旁边的衣服披上就要去待产包，肖战侧着身子一把拉住他，在他嘴角印了一个吻；“狗崽崽，你别急。我不疼。就是阵痛，到了这个时候，都会有的。我看过表了，间隔才半小时，没到生的时候，你别紧张。”  
肖战让王一博冷静下来，这个时候，反而王一博紧张的要死。一丝一毫的风吹草动，他都承担不起。  
“听我的，我们去医院。”

王一博下床，帮着肖战换了衣服，给住在原来家里的肖爸爸肖妈妈打了电话，又给自己爸妈打了电话，拉开衣柜，拿出早就准备好的待产包，抱起肖战就要出门。  
路上，两位妈妈不放心轮番打了电话来，“怎么样？疼的厉害吗？什么时候开始疼的？” 肖战忍着疼，一遍一遍安抚妈妈们“妈妈我没事儿，还早着呢，半个多小时才疼一次。没生呢。你们慢慢来，不要急，路上注意安全。”  
王妈妈听说肖妈肖爸已经出发，稍微安了点心，叮嘱小两口，什么事一定要及时说，“那让爸爸现在过去，我让阿姨做点饭，再过去，生之前，你得多吃点东西。一博啊，是你开车的嘛？你注意安全啊！你心思都得放在路况上，老婆孩子都在车上呢。你得担起责任啊。”  
折腾到医院，老老少少围着肖战，阵痛间隔也逐渐缩短，凌晨6点的时候，阵痛间隔已经十五分钟一次了。  
忍过这波疼，王一博接过妈妈带来的鸡汤，把鸡汤里细细的银丝面捞出来，一口一口喂进肖战嘴里：“乖，多少吃一点。”妈妈还准备了红牛。

“唔。”肖战一声闷哼，王一博赶紧把他扶进自己怀里：“疼得很？”  
肖战咬着唇，发白的小脸勉强露出一个笑容：“还好。”额头却渗出细密的汗珠，王妈妈用毛巾擦了一层，就又是一层，两位妈妈自然知道，肖战现在是强撑着说谎呢，为了不让王一博担心，王妈妈瞧着平常被王一博惯得娇气的哥哥，是真的懂事，更喜欢了。肖妈妈看着事无巨细的王一博，更认可了。两位妈妈交换了眼神，好亲家。

好不容易过了这阵，可不过几分钟，下一波更痛的又袭来，肖战哪里受过这样的罪，恨不得立刻死了才好，根本就像一个人拿着把锋利的砍刀，对着你的腰椎一刀一刀的砍下去，疼得那叫一个撕心裂肺。汗珠子大颗大颗的顺着额头滚落下来，看的王一博心都揪在一起了，如果能的话，他真想替他媳妇疼，他的兔兔，含在嘴里怕化了，捧在手里怕摔了，什么时候受过这样的罪。  
等推进产房的时候，肖战已经疼得连话都说不出来了，只知道吸气，呼气，可是还能从牙缝了挤出来几句，坚决不让王一博陪产。王一博不同意，肖战气得眼泪都要掉下来了，喘着粗气发火，“我就是不要，生孩子太丑了，我不要你看到。我不要不要就是不要。”

王一博拗不过她，只得留在了产房外。一动不动的站在门口，眼睛直直盯着产房的门，眼珠子仿佛都不会动了，面无表情，浑身透着一股子，生人勿进的冰冷和疑似害怕的僵硬。  
害怕这个词儿，王一博很少有，他受伤的时候也很少有，可是今天，他一分一秒都等不了。  
“啊——”他总觉得肖战声嘶力竭的叫喊在他的耳边萦绕。  
“哇—哇—”婴儿的哭声，从里面隐隐传了出来，护士抱着小孩子出来，“肖战家属？肖战家属？过来看孩子了。”所有人才都松了一口气急忙围过去看护士手里七斤八两的大胖小子。乖乖巧巧结合了两个人的有点。  
“他怎么样啊？”王一博走过去的时候只觉得自己腿都发软，声音发抖，只能问问护士肖战的情况。“他很好，很坚强。给你生了个儿子。”听到护士这么说，王一博突然觉得眼前一黑，咚一声，晕了。

等老婆推出来的时候，王一博才悠悠转醒，去看老婆。“战战，你辛苦了。”  
没想到，肖战哇一声哭了出来，怎么哄也哄不住，“妈妈，妈妈，太疼了，你太辛苦了。”  
“不哭不哭了，生完就完了。”妈妈们赶紧劝，刚生完不能哭啊什么什么的。

新手奶爸们正式上路，过上手忙脚乱的带娃生活啦。


	16. 番外一 关于奶孩子这件事

肖战被转进病房半小时之后，护士抱着洗过澡的崽崽进来了。  
这中间，战战哭的眼睛都肿了，说疼啊，说妈妈了不起，说王一博我讨厌死你了。王一博和妈妈们轮番上阵，才把人情绪富平下来。

宝宝被放在爸比胸口，床帘被拉上，大人们都被赶出病房外面。“宝宝很乖哦，是很漂亮的宝宝，爸爸爸比很幸福哦。那我们现在要来开奶咯。”  
肖战听到开奶，想起生之前，和王一博在家里动情乱来还被吸出乳汁的事情，一下子羞红了耳朵，皮肤都变得粉粉的。  
可是宝宝来了呀，他还那么小，那么软，静静的趴在他的胸口，护士帮他理开衣服，露出胸部，护士把宝宝的头部枕在兔兔的肘窝处，让兔兔用另一只手托着宝宝的屁股，让宝宝的嘴及下颌部紧贴乳房，宝宝在爸比怀里舒服极了，自己就寻着味道找到乳尖，张了张小嘴，一口吸住。肖战怕宝宝的鼻子受到挤压，影响到宝宝的呼吸，动作怯生生的，又想到之前的事情，略微有些紧张，护士柔声安慰他“爸比放轻松哦，放轻松。”肖战反而更紧张了。宝宝没能喝到乳汁，倒是没恼，只撇撇嘴，歪了头直接睡去。  
“爸爸过来看一下哦，之后你就像这样用干净的毛巾蘸些温开水，慢慢帮爸比擦拭乳房，这样可以刺激乳汁的分泌。第一次开奶有点慢正常的，等会让宝宝每隔15分钟吮吸一次，这样的话，对于乳房的刺激也比较大，更有利于宝宝吸奶。”护士交代完就出去了。  
王一博站在床边看看肖战，看看宝宝，有一丝慌乱且无助。肖战整个人粉粉的，又有点羞，又有点愤。看着身上的崽崽生下来小小的一团，连口奶都没喝上。又怨恨的望了一眼王一博。

“要不，我帮你揉揉？会不会好一点？”  
肖战不理他。轻轻点了点头。王一博附上他的手，用他的手指轻轻的帮兔兔按摩乳头，他的手指划过，肖战身体就有些颤抖，他又用手指慢慢的轻柔乳头的根部位置，力度不轻不重极为舒适，他正认真帮他按摩，肖战下腹却被撩起一阵火热，整个人更红了，忍不住“嗯”了一声。“疼吗？”肖战摇摇头。他继续用手指在他的乳尖上横竖画着直线，在乳头的两端慢慢的下压，对捏，扭转，肖战觉得有那么一点点反应，又有那么一点点疼。

慢慢的，乳头竟真的分泌出了淡淡的黄色，比起乳汁显得更为粘稠，王一博把宝宝抱过来吮吸，学着护士的样子，帮宝宝睡好，宝宝顺利的咬住乳尖，就吮吸起来。肖战看着宝宝吮吸的样子，问护士，“护士，我的奶水黄黄的，没事吗？” 又急又羞的。  
护士笑着，“你别担心，你这可是液体黄金哦，是正常哒，还很可贵哦。因为初乳里面富含抗体和白血球，可以帮助宝宝对抗各种病毒细菌。还可以刺激宝宝免疫系统制造抗体。在宝宝的肠道内形成保护膜，阻止有害病菌侵袭稚弱的消化系统、对抗过敏。是好东西，放轻松。”  
“嗯。”肖战点点头。看着宝宝在怀里睡着。他轻轻的哄他。  
“别哄了，放他自己睡。以后都给你惯坏了。难带。”王一博在床边坐下，逗弄睡着的孩子。  
肖战兔牙警告，“王一博，你是人吗？”

肖战对给孩子哺乳这件事尽心尽力，三个小时一次，准时准点要爬起来，生怕孩子吃不没营养，孩子一哭，就抱着哄，身上的母性光辉太过耀眼，王一博只觉得是肖战小题大做  
这小东西，跟他抢媳妇，还磨人，小媳妇，自己经历了生产这么耗元气的事情，不能好好养着，还要费心照顾他。牙没长好，到还挺厉害，还把他媳妇咬破了，又是发炎，又是高烧，胸前发硬发胀，疼不不行。断了几天奶，奶还回去了，又得重新通乳，按摩的时候，疼得泪眼汪汪的，委屈的不行。偏偏明明是儿子的错，肖战还觉得是自己的，不能喂他了，不能照顾他了，躺在床上摸眼泪。  
王一博想想就快气死了。趁肖战在房间熟睡的时候，跑去儿童房，把看见他咯咯笑的儿子抱起来，“啪啪”打了两下屁股，漂亮的小孩子眨着和爸比一样的大眼睛，小嘴一撇，嚎了起来。王一博抱着他，奶凶奶凶的吼他，“让你咬爸比，害爸比生病，还让他哭。我都舍不得让他痛让他哭。你才来几天啊！你还哭！不许哭！你有什么理由哭！搞清楚自己的位置！”  
小孩子好像听懂了一样，愣愣的看着他，又扭头看看大房间的方向，抽抽噎噎了两下，又往他怀里拱过去。咯咯咯的笑着，像要和爸爸示好，爸爸我错啦，爸爸抱我。

王一博左思右想还是觉得不行，本着他向来先斩后奏的行事作风，果断找来妈妈们开会，五个大人多番面试，找来靠谱的住家月嫂，至少把孩子带到肖战能回去上班，两家大人再轮番照看着。肖战为了他把宝宝抱回儿童房这件事对着他又是拍又是打，咬着他肩头的衣服，掉眼泪。“你是人吗？你是人吗？你把宝宝从我身边分开。”  
王一博无语，行吧，你现在心里只有刚出生的小朋友，就没有我了呗，我是让你睡觉啊，干什么打我，谁抢走了，谁分开你们了。就让他在他自己房间里睡觉中不中！他一个男孩子！真的是！是你不懂，无语！心里气，面上不能气啊，只好任哺乳期反应敏感的爸比敲打他，一下一下帮他摸金豆豆，还得好言好语的哄。

要不说王一博会哄啊，他知道做什么能讨兔兔开心和注意，他知道怎么陪崽崽玩，给崽崽买东西，崽崽觉得他爸爸是哆啦A梦，口袋里天天有好玩的，每天都很新奇，看见爸爸就要讨爸爸，让爸爸陪他玩。这位也没长大小爸爸可是个机灵鬼啊，结着陪儿子玩，顺带使使坏欺负一下儿子，哥哥盘腿坐在沙发上看着他们两个一大一小玩的不亦乐乎，开始吃醋，闷闷的声讨王一博，我天天喂他，照顾他，他倒是想着讨你抱。  
小少爷也是会看爸爸爸比眼色的主，离开美人爸比的时间一长，小少爷就不高兴要嚎两嗓子，有且只有他爸比才能哄得住了。这一点，让肖战每天忍不住要在王一博面前扬着小脸炫耀，亮晶晶的眼睛，看的王一博喜欢的不行。  
孩子这关在哥哥这里过去了，剩下来的哄哥哥还不简单吗，衣服首饰包包零食，但凡嘴上提了的，喜欢的，想要的，多看了一眼的，只管宠着就完事了，把人里里外外的照顾好才是第一位的。这哥哥，说是大6岁，实际上娇气得很，高兴了可着劲冲你撒娇，有什么甜头是要不到的，不高兴了能给你揣着崽子就跑，急死你气死你还用无辜的眼睛委委屈屈的看着你。

崽崽对爸爸让他一个人睡没什么大的反应，这一点，让王一博觉得不愧是我的儿子，给了儿子一个好大的甜甜亲亲作为奖励。晚上饿了，阿姨也会冲好奶喂给他喝，他可受不着什么委屈。要是不高兴了，直管嚎两嗓子，也不哭不闹，只要引来大人们的注意就成，按照爸爸爸比优点长成的孩子，有着良好的基因，天然带着一股子灵气，时而乖巧小天使，时而腹黑小恶魔。特别知道怎么戳到你的萌点上，满足他自己的要求。反正但凡他小少爷想要得到的，一家子7个大人那是要星星不给月亮，宠上天了。  
夜深人静，肖战和王一博冷静下来的时候才会想，这样下去，这辛辛苦苦生下来的崽子岂不是要被宠成废物点心，败家玩意了嘛，不行不行，明天开始得跟家里说不能惯。  
可惜啊，到了第二天，崽崽大眼睛看一看，小嘴巴笑一笑，手向你抓一抓，我就问你，谁能扛得住，得，该宠还宠吧。反正败家玩意儿，嗯，败得起，爸爸多赚钱呗，废物点心嘛，嗯，不要紧，爸比会的多呀。。。

“老婆，儿子睡啦。”  
“然后呢？”  
“咱们交流一下？”  
“交流什么？”  
“想跟你交流一下感情。负距离的那种。”  
……  
月色正好，just do i…


	17. 小剧场01——王一博家为什么有那么多摄像头

小少爷4个月的时候，肖战回公司上班了。作为新手爸比，肖战从24小时和儿子黏在一起，到现在只能依靠晚上和中午赶回来一趟，才能亲亲抱抱儿子，他觉得不是很开心。出门的时候总是依依不舍的，可是小孩子知道粘人呀，美人爸比离开了，不能抱他了，小少爷也会扯开嗓子嚎，爸比看的心疼，想要不然接过来再抱抱，再亲亲，却被妈妈阻止，你赶紧去公司，悄悄地，不然孩子看见你就会想起来，你现在走了，孩子一会儿就好了。然后只能在老公送去上班的一路，坐在副驾驶座上，委委屈屈的撇嘴。老公说什么都提不起劲，满脑子都是儿子刚刚哭的皱巴巴的小脸。

老公知道他不开心，等红灯的时候，右手捏捏他的左手，十指交错，“好了，不要想了。小孩子总要放手的对不对。下班就又看到啦，不然以后上学，你还跟着啊，那他不就真成了废物点心败家玩意儿了？你愿意啊？”

肖战嗔怒的睕了王一博一眼“那不一样。王椰啵，你没有心的！”

想了想，又觉得宠孩子，又不是只有一个人宠，又转过头为自己发声，“孩子只有我一个人这样宠吗？是谁每天抱着他不放手，是谁每天往家买玩具，要什么买什么，家里都快成游乐园了。你说说有的东西，他玩的了吗？？？嗯？你说呀！还有那个定制的儿子样子的乐高，是谁干出来的事呀？”

炮语连珠咄咄逼人的呛口小辣椒，王一博只觉得这人可爱极了。他开着车，抿着嘴笑，“是我是我，那人是我。你那是爱，我才是惯。”

等小少爷7个月会爬以后，小少爷聪明好动，时常自己就爬到各个地方探险去了。家里这下可是能封的封，能护的护，爷爷外公更是机智，直接做起了木匠，把茶几，柜子都打磨成了圆润的圆角。能清空的地方也都清空，为了给孙子提供康庄大道。亏了王一博房子买的大，超大平层，又特地为了孩子劈了空间出来，才能够两家人这么娇惯。但说到底，儿子也乖是不是，听话讲规矩，平时不吵不闹的，带出去玩，见到人也不认生，看谁都咯咯咯的笑，讨喜得很。吃饭也乖，月子里的时候把爸比弄到发烧，后来就一直轻轻地，喝奶就很乖。再大一点就是得放在车里喂，只要一坐上他的小车车，就自己抱着奶瓶咕噜咕噜喝奶，喝不下了，就把奶瓶放到一边，大人拿走就可以了。吃饭这件事上可比别的小朋友省心。

最不省心的就是会爬的这一天了。

小少爷一直学不会翻身的时候，大人们说大了就自己会了。可是小少爷琢磨透了翻身，顺带连爬行也通关了。只不过大人们都不知道，是他自己的秘籍。大人们把它放在护栏里，一个阿姨今天有事请假了，另一个阿姨跟着奶奶出门拿个东西，爷爷在隔壁房间忙活。小家伙看看无人又空旷的客厅，自己爬出了围栏，仿佛运动员冲刺一般，顺着爸比香香的味道，爬去了爸爸爸比房间的床下。

“喵~喵~”坚果看着慢慢往房间爬着的小弟弟，想想自己肖爸爸说的，果儿，这是弟弟，你以后要保护他哦。也跟着弟弟迈着猫步，慢慢往房间走。一起钻进床底。小弟弟很软，很香，对她超好，从来不会用手用力挼她，和她的爸爸一样，温温柔柔，她喜欢小弟弟，走过去，窝在弟弟旁边，任由弟弟靠在她身上。

床下有一个箱子，那是她王爸爸的宝藏，王爸爸宝贝的不行，非常爱惜，是不是要拿出来看看的。他们姐弟俩现在就在盘这个箱子。小孩子力气小，盘着盘着，到了午睡的点，有一搭没一搭，就靠着坚果睡了，坚果也打了哈欠，趴在那里睡去。

这一睡不要紧。拿完东西上来的阿姨和奶奶可急坏了。“阿姨，你没抱孩子呀？我刚去房间，叔叔也没抱着呀。”阿姨见着围栏里没人，以为是爷爷把人抱走了。这个点孩子该睡了，想把孩子带去睡觉，没有人，儿童房里也没有，还以为是不是奶奶抱着，结果也没有。

奶奶一下慌了神，“坏了，难道门没关好进了贼?这出门10分钟，老王你怎么回事！孩子呢！留着你在家，你也不出来看着！我的宝贝孙子哦。”

三个人以最快的速度冷静下来，王爸爸顺着门出去找，王妈妈和阿姨开始对家里每个房间进行扫荡。

没有！

这也没有！

还是没有！

三人一合计，赶紧打电话通知孩子父母。不行就要赶紧报警了。

王一博刚工作完回北京，遇上肖战有事走不开，时间对的上刚巧接了人准备回家里吃午饭，路上来电，还是肖战接的。这没接以为是问什么时候回家吃饭，接了才知道团子不见了。肖战手机都掉地了，差点没晕过去。王一博恨不得脚踩飞车，瞬时移动。

扶着老婆跑回家的时候，老婆是连站都快站不稳了，他自己也在打颤，声音颤抖“妈，怎么样了？”

王妈妈流着泪，恨不得锤死自己，“都是我不好，下楼拿什么东西呀，这孩子家里都找了没有。阿姨和你爸出去追去了。你说就10分钟，孩子会去哪呢？”

肖战拍了拍王妈妈，又看看王一博，“妈妈，你在家里等着，我俩再去找找。”

“我去外面，你在家守着，等会报警。”王一博安抚着肖战，转身出了门。

大人们肝肠寸断，奶奶连声道歉，肖战在家里，眼泪鼻涕一把，好好的孩子到底去哪了呢？

“喵呜，喵呜”坚果从房间出来，看着爸爸如此憔悴的模样，歪着头看他，似乎想不通，你不是应该先看弟弟在卤我的吗？她凑上去抓爸爸的裤脚，爸爸爸爸，你快康康我呀。

肖战却是摸摸她的头，没再理她。

坚果跑进了房间。肖战想着干坐着不行，万一哪里漏了呢，又和王妈妈分头找起来。

“咔嚓咔嚓，喵呜”的声音传进肖战耳朵，他把孩子房间翻了底朝天，又把自己房间衣柜角落翻了个干净，“坚果，你不闹。”

他没心思逗坚果，寻声想让坚果从床底出来。没想到，拨开挡住见过的箱子，他的团子，正趴在地上睡得香甜，坚果出来进去都得不到注意，干脆窝在儿子旁边，给儿子当起了抱枕。

“哎呀。”肖战含着眼泪，笑出了声，把箱子拖出来，轻轻把儿子抱出来。又低头看了看脚边的坚果，“果儿，你是不是要来喊我找弟弟的呀。谢谢果儿。”

“妈妈，找到了，这孩子在我床底箱子后面，睡得香呢。要不是坚果，谁找得到他。”

王妈妈从房间里冲出来，“找到啦，找到啦。”简直是要泣不成声，弯腰抱起坚果，“奶奶的好果果。大功臣！”肖战把人抱回小床，就跪坐在旁边守着，看着，看儿子睡得奶呼呼的样子，摸摸儿子的脑袋，心的快要化了，想到刚才就心有余悸。王妈妈赶紧给外面奔波的人打电话，人找到啦。

一家子回来的时候，都先去儿童房确认孩子好好地就是睡着了，才长舒了一口气。坐在客厅里相互安慰。

等小少爷醒来，一骨碌翻身，爬着出来向爸爸爸比爷爷奶奶外公外婆阿姨们展示自己新技能的时候，大人们才发现，这小机灵鬼，是自己不声不响学会了爬，可把这一家搅得天翻地覆。

当天晚上，王一博就买了很多摄像头，安放于家里的各个角落，大人们的手机上都可以随时切换，无死角。谨防孩子会爬会走了，大人们一个不在意再发生点什么。


	18. 小剧场2——吃蟹

天冷了，又到了吃大闸蟹的季节。家里的小吃货，8月就在等了，9月没吃着，10月再不让他吃着，可得发脾气了。阳澄湖的螃蟹，到了这时候，正是最肥美的时候。刚好有那附近的工作，可不得买好了寄回去，填填小爸比的肚子。忌口了那么久，终于能吃点想吃的了。

锅盖一打开，香气就扑面而来，小兔子馋的口水直流，兴奋得很“耶耶耶，吃螃蟹喽~谢谢老公给我买螃蟹吃。”

等上了桌，更是不得了，大兔子乖乖坐在餐桌前，剥下的大鳌和蟹脚，掀开蟹盖，露出里面的雪白的蟹肉和黄澄澄的蟹黄还有白膏。蟹肉的香甜立刻进入他的小鼻子。鲜肥甘腻，在沾上点姜末、醋、酱油调成的酱汁，面前的蟹壳就成小山了。

爸比在桌上吃的不亦乐乎，爸爸坐在对面看爸比吃，小少爷原味闻到醋香味和没吃过的鲜甜味道，又看着爸比吃的这么香，要过来讨抱抱，顺便吃一口。“爸爸，爸爸，抱抱。”

王一博把儿子抱在胸前。“要要。”原味指着盘子里的大闸蟹。

没想到向来要什么给什么的爸比，竟然把盘子端起来，放在自己胸前，没有满足他。“原味，小宝宝不能吃的哦。太凉了，会生病的。”

“爸爸，要要。”原味有去像爸爸撒娇，咱们家小少爷，遗传了肖战所有的好基友，包括小兔蘸比的眼睛，你说说一个小战战坐在你腿上，跟你说爸爸，我想吃蟹蟹，你给不给？王一博这么没出息，当然给了。他伸手剥了个蟹壳，弄了一点点蟹黄放在掏空了的蟹壳里，“王一博，你给太多了。”肖战要制止他乱喂孩子。

“肖老师，孩子大了总要吃的。没事，一点点，我有数。”说着又挑了点蟹肉，沾了醋放进蟹壳里，一起递给儿子。

“老公！”肖战真是没脾气了。

儿子倒是坐在爸爸腿上，吃的开心的很，“亚米亚米~~~爸爸亚米”

“很好吃对吧？”王一博摸摸儿子的脑袋，满眼都是喜欢，一把抱起儿子，扛在肩上，“走咯儿子，你爸比小气鬼不让你吃，爸爸带你去吃果泥，吃果泥喽~~~”

肖战看着拿他开涮的父子俩，摇摇头，继续和大闸蟹干仗。

当天晚上，肖战睡着睡着，就觉得肚子不舒服。

王一博感受到他状态不对，“是不是吃坏了，让你少吃点，不听话。积食了吧。”

又是给他倒水，又是找消化药的。

“王一博，不是胃，是肚子。”“我帮你揉揉？”手刚附上，肖战人疼的都快抽搐。“肚子下面疼，下腹。是下腹。”眼看着人疼得一身虚汗，王一博二话没说，给人裹上衣服，送医院。

害，结果从消化科转去了Omega产科。

又是上次那位没眼力见的医生，“5周了。怎么能吃这么多生冷的呢，孕前期流产怎么办？这次要考虑留吗？”

“留！当然留！你这医生会不会说话！”

所以，肖战又两年不能吃大闸蟹了。


	19. 16  序章 光明（第二部开启）

他的兔子不见了。  
“战哥，看这里。”  
那人用手挡住自己的脸，“哎呀，不要拍我啦。”一手挡住自己，一手又伸着去够桌子上的手机，拿起手机，对着他“来呀，谁怕谁。”  
“战哥，没有妆也好好看啊。战哥超棒的。”  
“哎呀，好了，狗崽崽。”  
肖战在镜头前躲着，镜头对着他的画稿，“哇偶，战哥的画好棒哦！我都不会。”  
“哼，你跳舞超棒的，赛车超厉害的。哎呀，干嘛额，狗崽崽。走开啦，我要画画。”镜头从纸上特写后移开，画面上是那人为他画的他新演的角色图，一颦一笑，都与他相似极了。  
“战哥，弟弟爱你。”他走到书房门口，慵懒地靠着墙，拿着相机录着，那人坐在画架前，向他吐舌(ૢ˃ꌂ˂ૢ)。

眼前的画面和记忆里的瞬间重合。他们曾经这样打打闹闹的拍过无数的vlog。只是现在，空荡荡的家里只有他一个。  
他这才想起，那一天他向他求欢时不对劲的样子。他才知道原来他的不理会，会给他带来那么多的烦恼和失望。他曾回他的老家，去他以前租的房子，去他的公司，找他的朋友，才发现，原来一个人真的想躲起来的时候，掘地三尺也很难有线索。  
他坐在沙发上，突然有些不知所措。  
然后更加清楚地意识到，他的兔子不见了。

从他的兔子在一场情事过后，靠在浴缸里，轻轻的一句“王一博，你说我们的关系就到这里结束好不好？”开始，到如今只有他一个人面朝着窗外灯火迷离的夜景。  
他一度觉得绝望的时候，他发现陈飞很不对劲，似乎这是那人留给他的一丝线索，又似乎也许人家真的看淡了。一段感情的结束，不是拉黑再无联系，而是当我们再次面对面，可以心如止水，再不会有任何波澜，多激烈的感情也变得无感。恨也好，爱也好，都随着时间消散了。  
他喜欢的人啊，是个大肚子了，到底27周了。开始的时候反应剧烈，本来就瘦的人吃不进东西，只能委委屈屈的窝在沙发上吃些白粥、清水面。如今，厚实的大衣也挡不住他的肚子，干个月不见，肚子就像是有气球，蹭蹭的大了起来。他走路的速度也越来越慢，摇摇晃晃像一个小鸭子。他坐下来的动作变得艰难，他要扶着椅子，撑稳了，才能把自己的重心放下去。  
公司的附近有不少吃的，有时候上班的时间，他也会一个人出来觅食。他想，应该是肚子里的那个不老实，欺负的他饿了，或者不舒服了，要吃点东西压一压。肚子再长，只有肚子再长，别的地方还是瘦的，甚至更瘦了，比如脸，比如手臂，再比如小腿和脚踝，纤细的仿佛快要撑不住那么大的肚子。小脸没了以往的好气色，整个人也没了原来的神采。是我伤的太深了啊，他在心里懊悔着。  
他总是紧紧的又隔着距离在后面跟着，他怕跟紧了，那人会跑，又怕跟远了，那人就不见了。

他看着路上熙熙攘攘的人群，他深怕这些人会避让不开磕碰到他。他看着小区昏暗的光影，担心电梯，又担忧楼梯，那个人的背影太过单薄，这难道就是一个人的生活吗？他的兔子，是他的宝贝啊，他曾自诩，他从不舍得他受一点点委屈，遭一点点伤害，他该是被捧在手心里，含在嘴巴里，要星星不给月亮的。可是他现在所有的不快乐，所有的憔悴都是他给的。  
他没想过，他会就此被人发现。  
“你来了？”那人淡淡的开口。  
“嗯”他只敢点点头，千言万语，他都无从开口。  
“我知道你会来。我只是想说。我们就到这里吧，你以后别来了。”  
那人的话太过冷淡，冷淡到他的心头结了冰，碎成渣，他想反驳却没有一句能开口。

他想要伸手去抱他，他却抱着自己的肚子后退远离。  
如果他向前一步，他就会退后两步。  
如果他向他走去，他甚至可以捧着肚子跑开，就仿佛是坏人再追他的受惊的小兔子。  
世界里是混沌的，是黑暗的，唯有他的身后，是光明。  
他追，他跑，在光明的出口消失不见。  
唯有黑暗侵蚀他的所有。

不要

不要

不要

他猛的醒来，心里慌得厉害，在原地上缓了许久，才发现周围一片祥和。因为他猛一惊醒，空姐还贴心的走过来，“先生，请问你需要帮助吗？”他摆摆手，“谢谢，噩梦而已。麻烦给我一杯水。”  
等一杯水下肚，他才能长舒一口气，是梦啊，幸好，是梦啊。

飞机降落，国内到达航班的出口挤满了来接机的人群。他平静的走过人群，内心里还有着飞机上的惊惧遗留的起伏，去停车场。  
保姆车在他快到达前，被轻轻推开车门。他梦里的人，坐在车里，向他伸手。  
他三步并作两步快跑上车。  
第一件事就是把人揽在怀里。  
“战哥，吓死我了。”  
那人摸摸他的脑袋，又拍拍他的后背，轻声轻语，“怎么了呀，狗崽崽，是遇见气流了吗？没事了没事了，平安降落。我在呢。”  
“嗯，遇见气流了。”他在那人的怀里蹭了蹭。  
那人拍拍他，让他坐好，“好了好了，原味看见要笑话你了。你儿子说了，要爸爸陪他玩乐高不要我呢~”  
他捏捏那人的小手，在他的脸上亲亲一吻，“没事的，战哥，弟弟爱你。”

幸好，那是个梦，幸好，他的光明就在身边。


	20. 婚礼（上）

这段时间，各家的程序员、审核员可是头疼了，不止看见了名字头疼，听见名字也头疼。一个叫王一博，是个主持人兼赛车手，颜好才高，舞跳的也好，跨界也成了个好舞者好歌手，本身喜欢的粉丝基数就还不错，结果这一跨成顶流，粉丝可是更多了。这些头秃的程序员倒是不怕，顶流吗，此起彼伏，能掌控。没见过的是，人家顶流谈恋爱，那可是玩完啊，这王一博到厉害，刚顶流就公开恋情，一公开就是领证，害的他们加了一个礼拜的班。没事儿吃点瓜的程序猿们猜想，害，小场面，顶流公开肯定沸，不过别人被扒出谈恋爱都掉粉无数，偏生这一对，刚开始掉了几万粉，蝉联几天热搜，便又增加了几百万。这还不止，王一博的热搜降下去，肖战的热搜又升上来。再之后，这夫夫俩便是三天两头上热搜。毕竟领证、生子距离这么近，自然是引人热议。不过等孩子出生，程序猿倒是喘了口气，俩人低低调调，很少在上过热搜，简直就是不常见，除了电视上王一博主持的节目。  
这就换成了某些视频网站的审核员忙碌了。资源虽少，剪刀手却多，同样的素材变着花样剪辑，每天成百上千条，再好看，越快看吐了。工作上可怕不要紧，最怕还是下班回家以后，媳妇儿还得问你一句，“今天你看博君一肖了吗？”一口老血差点没喷出来。审核员就想啊，求求你们俩露露面，让我看看别的也成啊。  
不过最近好了，新素材来了，程序猿审核员又打了鸡血一样加班。不为别的，国民夫夫要办婚礼了。  
#王一博肖战婚礼#  
#国民夫夫博君一肖#  
#你最理想的伴侣是什么样子#  
#王一博婚礼请帖#  
#肖战请帖设计#  
只要你还没卸载APP，我能保证没秒都有新图收。上网上街的，你不开口就算了，你要是开口提到其中一个，哪怕只是个相关，放心，那将是一个大型认亲现场，站在马路边，从5点聊到8点实在是再正常不过。

这还是距离远的，距离近的，比如肖战自己的办公室里，男孩子女孩子收到老大亲手设计的请帖以后，每天兴奋的嗷嗷叫。要不是老大靠在办公室门上，佯装生气，叫他们好好工作，这些个一手带上来的皮猴子恨不得把工作室的天花板都掀翻了。等到了休息时间，就一个一个的代表找助理套话，要不就直接找老大讨实锤。还有皮猴子已经开始预约起怎么整蛊这个顶流哥夫了。不料，茶水间里热烈的讨论，被老大听了个清楚明白，皮猴子们赶忙站起了身，想着说点什么遮掩过去好呢，老大倒是微微一笑，明媚的很，“我觉得可以，你们不妨试试。”剩下一帮皮猴子面面相觑，差点没再次把屋顶掀翻。“好好做事！”老大扬着嘴角，摇摇头，只留一下一句“我回家抱儿子了，你们把活干完了，自己下班。”扬长而去。

等回了家，抱着胖嘟嘟软乎乎的儿子，肖战是满心满眼的欢喜。儿子才学会坐没多久，这不，骑在爸爸给他买的大老虎上，坐着坐着还坐不稳，向着侧边就要滑下来。肖战笑着陪在儿子旁边，确保儿子不会磕着碰着。小家伙对着爸比咯咯咯，坐不住了就滑下来，翻个身继续爬上去，和这只老虎也亲昵的不行。  
大兔子看着儿子，又想起前段时间，王一博非得亲自教儿子翻身。跪趴在大床上，一遍又一遍不厌其烦给儿子表演如何翻身，每一次翻之前，总要先跟宝宝说“原味，看爸爸，学翻身哦。看爸爸，看爸爸。哎~翻过去咯。”刚开始的时候，儿子还翻不过来，小爸爸便自己动手，手动翻身，可惜孩子小啊，翻过去自己翻不回来，嗯嗯啊啊的叫唤，“战战，你看，咱儿子像不像龟龟？”肖战无语。  
王一博下班回家的时候，眼见得就是这样温馨的画面。他洗了手，给亲亲老婆一个下班吻，又把儿子从大脑斧身上抱下来，颠着孩子在家里各个房间穿梭逗弄。“儿砸，你之前不还怕爸爸给你买的大老虎吗？怎么现在这么喜欢哟。小坏蛋。小坏蛋。”肖战跟在王一博后面走了一段，向朝自己眨巴大眼睛的儿子逗逗鬼脸，转去餐厅给父子俩热菜盛饭，“行了，吃饭啦。”“你吃饭，我来喂他。小坏蛋，一到吃饭就不听话。也不知道随了谁。”引得肖战悄悄掐了他的腰肉，给了他一记白眼，机灵的小坏蛋咯咯咯直笑。王一博看着儿子都敢嘲笑自己，捏了捏儿子的小鼻子伸手咯吱起来，“小坏蛋，笑我是不是？”

现在儿子的洗澡哄睡都是王一博亲自来的，美名其曰，和儿子培养感情，就像谁还能不知道似的，这儿子就是他老人家放松的大玩具，坐在浴缸里和儿子玩水玩的不亦乐乎。肖战我在沙发里，细细想着这些日子，意外怀孕，误会，复合，结婚，生子，他还记得他接受求婚的时候已经7个多月了，挺着大肚子，王一博给买了一堆戒指，让他选一个喜欢的。这个没情趣的。等被哄好了，跟着王一博回了北京，两家父母坐在一起商量婚事，大着肚子，穿礼服也不好看啊，肖战红着脸，低着头说出了想法，说想干脆等生完了，身材恢复了再说。再说白了，婚礼这东西烧钱无数，日子是过给自己的，婚礼是做样给别人看的，他有一博就够了，这些个东西，他倒是不甚在乎。王一博一想也是，结婚也不止礼服，乱七八糟一堆事儿呢，他可舍不得兔兔辛苦，两家爸爸妈妈想想，没必要急于一时。结果饭桌子上，你一言我一语，这俩小的没对上供，给说漏了嘴。两家人才后知后觉知道准爸比挺着大肚子去无锡，不完全为了工作，更是被王一博欺负到离家出走的。王一博更是认错态度良好，就差没给岳父岳母跪下，说自己混账玩意儿。王爸爸气得抡起手边有的物件就要打儿子给战战出气，“你个不孝子啊。这么好的媳妇儿你不好好护着，外面的人你倒是看。我家怎么出了你这么个玩意儿？啊！你对得起人家吗？”举着巴掌就要打下去，气的整个人都发颤，肖爸肖妈，赶紧去拦“亲家，都过去了，都过去了，孩子们不是挺好的吗？”“亲家，我是，我是觉得对不起你啊。”王妈妈只觉得自己老公下一秒就要厥过去了，连连给小夫夫俩使眼色。此时的兔兔心里慌得不行，抓着王一博的手，侧身就要护他，却又反被王一博护在怀里，免得被他爸打了，肖战的眼睛里忐忑又坚定。肖战只要一想到当时不分青红皂白直接给人家定罪，一言不合拍拍屁股走人的是自己，现在还要连累王一博被打心疼得不行。“爸爸，你别打他了，是我不对。是我不让他解释，自己跑的。是我没考虑自己情况。”“爸，不关战战的事，就是我的问题。您打我可以，别在这，碰到战战就不好了，他还怀着孩子呢。”  
后来扯了证，公了开，一直挂了好几天的热搜不说，还被人人肉#肖战到底是什么人#，肖战从来也没经历过这么高调的日子，竟还有些无所适从。不过也幸好，他月份大了，陈飞批了假，家里呆着就行。王一博推了大部分工作，在家陪着，再享受享受两个人的世界。

好不容易儿子出生了，肖战一心都扑在孩子身上，孩子的饮食，孩子的教育，孩子的安全，方方面面事无巨细，温柔的都快要化了，眼睛里心里满满都是自己儿子。王一博好不容易等儿子睡了，趴在老婆腿上，任肖战的手拍着他的背，他把手放在肖战肚子上，“老婆，咱们什么时候办婚礼什么时候度蜜月啊？你看你都卸货好久了。”兔兔也只是低声平静的说“儿子这么小忙起来谁顾他啊。再等等好不好？”

结果还是在自己工作室俩小皮猴的婚礼上看着新郎新娘相识十来年，在工作室结了缘，定了情，从校服到婚服一路上来觉得才原来婚礼也挺好的，感动的心头一酸。小皮猴夫妇来敬酒的时候，新娘子红着脸，一点没有办公室里火爆的脾性，娇娇羞羞的，“老大，你跟哥夫也快点吧。要不是你，我们也不会在一起的。”肖战这才突然想到，王一博，你都还没有给我婚礼耶？一个眼神流转，看了眼王一博，心里想着，之前你还着急，现在儿子大了，你倒是又不急了，王一博立马反应过来，打消老婆的念头，婚礼才的大部分内容，王一博早就准备好啦。。。肖战要做的，不过是试个礼服，试个菜罢了。当然，王一博选的请帖肖战不满意，后来自己重新设计了一份。


	21. 婚礼（下）

婚礼前三天，王一博带着助理把婚礼上的各项安排，工作人员、司机、礼仪、招待、宾客的席数、桌次、菜色、红包袋、现金、烟酒糖果、还有流程之类的繁琐事情又检查了再检查才肯放心。  
婚礼前两天，肖战在家里收拾好了蜜月的行李，把又要为婚礼忙碌的王一博拦住。从身后抱着王一博的腰“别去啦，都确认了好几遍了。大概过一下就行了。倒是你累坏了，今天我陪你把头发做了，再去做个护理，放松嘛，老王~~~”“好。”王一博动作消停了，心理却还牵挂着。  
婚礼前一天，助理把两人的婚服首饰按送了来，又按穿戴顺序放好，家里和婚车的装饰也做了最后的确定，礼金红包也安排的妥妥当当。两人正想着，晚上终于能好好睡一觉，说点体己话了。爸爸妈妈们倒是把人拉了开，“新婚前夜不能见面，各回各家睡去。”肖妈妈牵着儿子就回了自己家，对着儿子三步一回头的状态，全当没看见。王一博站在窗口看着爱人的身影，跟在岳父岳母身后乖乖巧巧，时不时往楼上望望的样子可爱的冒泡。  
“都出院子了还看啊，就这么舍不得？”肖妈妈忍不住开起儿子玩笑。  
大兔子耳朵都红了，环住身边的妈妈，撒娇的开口“妈妈，谁想他了，我想原味呢。谁知道他能不能带好儿子啊。”  
“哦哟哟，他是孩子亲爸，天天带着孩子，还能带不好着一个晚上啊。”妈妈挂着儿子的小鼻头，自己养大的儿子，有仪式和没有仪式真的完全不一样，一想到这个臭小子明天就真的跟人家走了，心里酸闷闷的，可是看着儿子外孙子一家过得甜如蜜糖，王一博那臭小子年纪虽小，却是真的把人护在心上，又高兴得很。晚上拉着儿子左瞧瞧，右看看，说了好多话，无外乎，讲讲儿子小时候，又说说以后也要对一博好，对一博的爸爸妈妈也好，凡事先忍让，遇事不怕事。一家人过日子，总有牙齿打架的时候，话说开了，日子就过下去了。可不能再跟之前一样，一声不吭自己就走了，一博急的魂都没了，爸爸妈妈魂也快被你吓没了。你也不想想，有事回家也成啊，带着身子呢，一个人跑那么远。肖爸爸坐在房间的椅子上，听着母子俩絮絮叨叨的说着，开始还满眼含笑，说小外孙也是随儿子，和他小时候性格多像，三个大人说着说着就拐到小原味那里去了。可说这可说着，肖爸爸竟带了鼻音哽咽起来，最后竟忍不住回了房间哭泣。肖战长这么大也没见过自己的爸爸哭过，爸爸是坚强刚毅的，可是今晚。肖战微微愣住了，肖妈妈摸摸他的发顶，“没事儿，你不担心。孩子结婚，爸爸都要这样的。都是舍不得你。”肖战抱着妈妈，“嗯。我知道。谢谢妈妈爸爸。”  
“快睡吧，明天有的忙呢。”妈妈安慰了也红了眼眶的儿子，给儿子关了灯，才关了房门。  
可是肖战却没有睡意，他舍不得爸爸妈妈红了的眼眶，也抵不住对一博和孩子的思念。明明每天都在一起，可突然为了一件大事不得不分开一晚，还真是牵挂万分。他又拿起手机，果然微信置顶里，王一博刷着屏。肖战心里坏笑，知道那人肯定也睡不着，索性发了条“我好想你啊。”便关了手机，闭眼酝酿睡意。  
婚礼当天  
闭上眼睛，也不是说睡就能睡了。肖战闭着眼睛躺在床上，翻来覆去也没能睡去，一是没了王一博温暖的怀抱，二是和王一博在一起的一幕幕就在眼前闪过。真的没想到一场偶遇，一场以为只会无疾而终的感情，不，甚至未必称得上感情的感情，现在竟然连孩子都会爬了。哎呀，王一博，谁能想到他会和年下谈恋爱，谁能想到他会和一个公众人物谈恋爱，谁能想到他还是和王一博谈恋爱，甚至还有了一个这么可爱的儿子。其实呢，他们早就合法了，只是明天才有仪式，可是，仪式真的要来了，他还有点五味陈杂。他的婚礼，不止是他原来以为的两个人相守，还有两个家庭的磨合，甚至还有网友们的瞩目，早就不是他们俩关起门来的事情了。一下子，他的微博也被王一博的粉丝攻陷了，大部分都是对他的祝福，当然也有一些毒唯的言论，从他们公开的那天，有些纠缠就一直开始，不过一笑置之罢了。他想，王一博应该也睡不着吧。什么时候开始，他没有王一博都没法睡觉了，平时王一博工作不在家，他也没有这样啊。最后也只好无奈的笑笑自己。  
天才刚擦亮，肖战就被妈妈贴心的叫起床。肖战抱着被子粘在枕头上，迷迷糊糊的“妈妈，我好困啊。”“好孩子，乖啦。今天是大日子，等会化妆师就要来啦。快起来，吃点东西。不然白天不知道什么时候能吃东西呢。”肖妈妈轻轻拉下儿子盖住头的被子，柔声的哄着，“快，喝甜汤啦。你叔叔阿姨哥哥姐姐都来啦，再不起来就没有你的咯。”  
肖战揉着头发坐起身，被妈妈推进卫生间洗漱。到底还是在化妆师的倒腾下，边做造型，边被姐姐喂着吃的。肖妈妈肖爸爸还有叔叔阿姨各司其职做着今天最后的工作，都没空顾得上肖战呢。  
“怎么？紧张？”姐姐笑着问他。  
肖战不好意思的轻轻点头，想到王一博，又笑的灿烂。  
“肖老师别紧张，肖老师这么好看，王老师又要被倾倒了。”御用化妆师也笑着缓解肖兔兔的紧张情绪。他的老板王一博，嗯，这段爱情有所耳闻，老板腻的不要不要的。  
等到工作室里的皮猴子们来了，家里的氛围一下子热闹起来。他们帮着肖爸肖妈打下手，又筹划着给王爱豆出难题，给他增加难度，吵吵嚷嚷的。肖战看看他们，又不禁想起了原味，小孩子不知道有没有闹腾。幸好儿子不在，不然这帮皮猴子们还要去逗原味，原味更要人来疯了。哎呀，王一博那里，人应该也很多吧，儿子会不会人来疯，他又哄不住，哎呀头疼。  
热闹的气氛在麦姐进门之后安安静静了一段时间。皮猴子们连说话都小小声。毕竟总部的高层来了，头儿的头儿，大头儿。“行了，装什么呀，赶紧干活，给王一博增加难度哦，你们头儿可不是这么好娶的。这可是人间理想，知不知道？”皮猴子们一阵欢呼，又恢复之前的热闹。  
王一博带着儿子和直男伴郎团来的时候，肖战家里都快炸翻天了。这帮板仔酷盖出行，场面真是令人震惊。直男团敢玩敢拼，肖战听着外面的热闹劲儿，都快笑死了，王一博那个理解能力，一定又无语又好笑。他好几次都很想说“简单点，别把人吓走了。”又被身边的皮猴子制止。直到他听到原味的先笑又哭的声音，原味哭的嗷嗷的，听的肖战揪心。“老婆，快开门，儿子哄不住了。”  
肖战听儿子哭的心都要碎了，赶紧要他们把门打开，就看见王一博爱豆抱着乖乖吃手手的原味走进门来，边走还边把儿子手手拿出来，“儿砸，你真是爸爸的好僚机！幸好我把你哭的声音录下来了。不愧是我。”  
“王一博，你真的是。。。不愧是你。。。”肖战点点面前单膝跪地仰望着他的王一博的头。  
“老婆，可以跟我出门了吗？为了娶你，我什么都可以。”说完便吻上兔兔柔软的唇。  
在身边的一片喧闹喝彩声里，肖战挽着王一博的手，含着泪拜别了爸爸妈妈。爸爸眼底有泪，却笑的开心。“好孩子，要对战战好啊。”  
等到晚上婚宴的时候，肖战已经感到有一丝丝疲惫了。白天还是亲朋好友都是自家人，晚上的婚宴可还有更多圈内人，还有媒体呢，真的叫一场硬仗。婚礼现场豪华又不失设计感，低调大方，座位也是夫夫俩按照宾客的亲疏远近和个人关系安排妥当。灯光落在肖战身上，舞台尽头的王一博西装笔挺，好生俊朗。他转过身来，望着他的方向，嘴角微微的上扬。肖战瞬间笑了，他在的方向，是幸福的方向啊。他挽着爸爸迈向王一博的每一步，都是迈往幸福的一步。等他的手被爸爸放在王一博的大手里，被王一博紧紧握住，爸爸又将他们俩的手握得更紧。肖战甚至感受到王一博手心里都是汗水。王一博轻轻的和肖爸爸说“爸爸，我会对他好，谢谢你相信我。”又举起他们十指相扣的手。“我终于名正言顺娶到我敬佩的战哥啦。”  
婚礼的戒指是伴郎抱着原味，由原味递过来的，盒子刚刚打开，小儿子就用胖乎乎的小肉手一把把戒指捞出来，顺手就往嘴里嗦了一口，把旁边的新郎爸爸爸比还有抱着儿子的伴郎吓得够呛。王一博赶紧把戒指从儿子嘴里抢救出来，上面还湿哒哒的儿子口水，年轻的小爸爸竟感受到一种手足无措，看看对面的美好的不像话的爱人，又看看自己一脸无辜吃手手的可爱儿子，下面的宾客也是第一次看见这样的场面，一个个举着手机记录着这个温馨又尴尬的画面，王一博苦着小脸，耿直boy忍俊不禁“儿砸，早上还说你是爸爸的好僚机，晚上你就来坑爹了？？”肖兔兔站在对面笑的不行，只好主动把手伸过去，示意他，“快点，本宫手都要举酸了。。。。”王一博笑的狗腿，“得嘞。谢谢老婆！”戴上戒指，又可以光明正大的亲吻亲亲老婆了。  
嗯，我把我整个灵魂都给你，连同它的怪癖，耍小脾气，忽明忽暗，一千八百种坏毛病。它真讨厌，只有一点好，爱你。

03 新婚夜  
等婚宴正式开吃的时候，两个人已经累的够呛。两个人一对视，婚礼果然是又甜又累的过程。但是好在，因为那个人是你，过程也不觉得那么苦了。婚礼嘛，既是明目张胆给自己去的名分的好时机，也是人情关系的维系，大家都懂其中的微妙，好在请的也都是圈内的好友，从小看着长大的长辈，除了公司筛选过的媒体，都还好说，好不容易要送走了宾客和媒体的时候，王一博揽着肖战和两边亲友同事打着招呼。  
那边奶奶们抱着哭的抽噎的小孩子，怎么哄也哄不住，姐姐无奈来喊肖战。  
“战啊，原味闹觉，怎么都哄不住，闹着要爸比。”  
肖战看着走廊尽出略安静些的地方，两家奶奶使劲哄着的样子，心中纠结。  
“去看看吧，这里有我。”王一博在他耳边轻声说道，又捏捏他的小手，叫他放心。他才跟着姐姐去看儿子。  
“哥，不好意思。儿子闹觉。”王一博对着兄弟哥哥们怎么也还是个孩子模样。  
“害，小孩子就是这样的，今天人多有热闹。没事没事儿。”  
“我们一薄年纪轻轻坐拥美人还有这么可爱一儿子。家庭事业双丰收，婚礼上就看出来家里也没什么地位，儿子抢了爹戒指，我真是参加婚礼第一次见，真好哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“哥，你老笑话我。”  
“不是笑话，我是真觉得好。”

这边肖战走到原味身后，原味嚎的那叫一个撕心裂肺。半睁着的大眼睛瞥见美人爸比来了，手手自然的张开，扭着身子要去讨爸比的抱，喊着爸比哭哭啼啼“bam bambi啊啊啊啊啊”  
“哦哦哦，宝宝乖哦”肖战接过儿子，只能让儿子靠在怀里伏在肩头，在走廊里来来回回走着，手上掂着哄着。“不哭不哭，乖乖睡。”  
“战战，要不你先带原味上楼。等下这边妈来弄。你也累了一天了。明天还要赶飞机呢。”王妈妈看到肖战略显疲倦的神态，再看看身上闹腾的孩子。说什么也要想让一大一小上楼去休息。  
回了套房，原味相对要平静一些，可是还是不行。平时原味休息的早，家里都是安安静静的，爸爸爸比坐在原味的床头给原味讲故事，再拍拍他哄他睡着再去忙自己的事情。今天白天起得早，中午也没睡多久，小孩子还跟着东奔西跑，晚上人又多，喧哗吵闹，可不是不习惯嘛。这会儿不是他总记得小床，更是连床都放不下来。好不容易不哭了，要睡了，刚一碰见大床就闹起来。肖战也是没脾气了，只好坐在床边，抱在怀里哄。儿子在怀里扑腾，还去拱他的胸口。  
突然间，肖战想喂奶会缓解儿子的不安吗？他倒是没怎么太应付过儿子的闹觉问题。这孩子一向乖乖巧巧，以前不好好睡觉，拍拍哄哄就睡过去了。  
可他现在也没招，只好掀起衣服，让孩子含着。真是没想到这家伙，含着含着还吮吸起来。  
怀孕的时候是公司的艰难时刻，也是工作室刚起步的时候，生完没多久肖战就要回去并肩作战，设计师这么高强度的工作，到了后来，乳量自然也下来了。他一直觉得对不起儿子，毕竟儿子6个月，就没有母乳喝了。他自己也知道既然断奶了，又让他这样吸，一点都不好，可是这会儿真的没招了。  
儿子含着乳头，攥着肖战衣服的小手渐渐松开，小脸蛋上还有一点点泪痕。肖爸比用手指轻轻给孩子拂去，摸摸孩子的小脸，这孩子渐渐放松要睡着了。  
他慢慢挪到床中间，又慢慢的把孩子放下，侧着身子，让孩子好好睡，又能在旁边轻轻哄。  
王一博火急火燎进来的时候，接到了亲亲兔兔的一记眼刀。肖战侧卧在床上，扭着身子看他，把食指放在唇前，小声告诉他“轻点，刚睡着。”  
王一博踮着脚走到床边，看看熟睡的儿子，伸手戳戳他的小胖脸蛋。“战哥辛苦了。小祖宗终于肯睡了。”这手被肖战无情拍去，并且又是一记眼刀。“你没洗手别碰他。”  
王一博看看眼前这个上着红色高领毛衣，下身九分烟管裤的绝世美人。毛衣因着刚才喂儿子，左边还被卷起来了。白白的腰肉就这么露在眼前。好一副活色生香的画面。王一博咽了口口水，站起身，“得，那我先去洗漱。一会儿来换你。”  
肖战点点头看着他，扬着小脸的样子太可爱，王一博干脆一个低头，俯身在战哥柔软又粉嫩的唇上轻咬一口。

王一博靠在床边，水声停了有一会儿，还不见着人出来。看看身边熟睡的儿子，正想着，等人出来，就联手把儿子送到妈妈那里去。不然明天等这位小少爷起来了再送过去，再用他和他爸比一模一样的大眼睛小圆脸蛋哭哭鼻子，他的蜜月航班怕是要赶不上了。老父亲很有自知之明，在儿子面前，他抵挡力负数。  
可是左等不见人，右等还是不见人，这大美人又干什么呢？他把被子摞起来，摆在儿子周围，堆成一个小围栏，翻身就去卫生间找人。  
他怕肖战又和怀儿子时一样，太困了在有水的卫生间里摔一跤。这一冲进来的画面倒是令他震撼。  
大兔子坐在马桶上，瞅着自己的小胸脯发愣，两个手看见他闯进来，不自然的落在身边，赶紧把自己浴袍裹上。一脸茫然、无辜、怯生生的看着他，一副干了坏事被抓包的模样。  
“紧张什么，又不是没见过。”王一博关上门，走过来看他。“怎么了？这么久了都不来，哥哥是不是在做坏事情啊？”  
“讨厌。”肖战推推他的肩膀，抱着衣服，扭头不理他。  
“怎么了？都结婚了。合法的！今天我更是情理法都合了！有名有份的你老公，你有什么事儿还不能跟我说？”两个人的小空间里，王一博还是那头喜欢打趣大兔子的小狮子。身后的大尾巴啪啪的拍着地。  
大兔子的脸一下子就红了，“哎呀，不是。我，我那个。。。”  
“哪个？”  
“哎呀。胸。。胸难受。。”  
“怎么了？”王一博一听兔兔难受，倒是一下子正经起来，解开肖战的衣服就要看。  
“不是断奶了嘛，今天他哄不住，我又让他含了一下。他一吸，我现在涨得慌。”  
“他喝到了？”  
“没有，不是都回奶了嘛。。。哎呀，你别靠着我。。”肖战越说声音越小。  
他微微隆起的双乳和比一般男性大得多的乳头，那里的皮肤在王一博没来之前被他自己摩擦地发红，变为好看的粉红色。他脸蛋红红地也不敢去看自己的前胸，羞死人了。  
王一博规规矩矩搂在腰间的手，缓慢向上收拢，直到抵在前胸的下侧，把一对粉色的胸脯向上微微托起。歪歪头说道“战哥这么辛苦，弟弟帮帮你。”晚上喝了两杯酒的小狮子声音有些沙哑，落在大兔子的耳朵里只觉得性感极了，他的呼吸喷洒在耳边，肖战明显觉得自己的耳垂一定是红了。他下意识觉得接下来王一博一定会说令他更面红耳赤的话。“让我也吃吃。”  
靠，王一博!宁可真讨厌！他去打王一博，又觉得自己喘不上气，脸上一片热腾腾，一句反驳的话都说不出来。乳头，痒痒的，真的好痒，好难受，好想揉一揉，可是又不够，能被他放进嘴里含一含就好了。“天啊。我在想什么？！”肖战心道，脸更红了。  
一博紧贴着胸脯的手突然继续向上附在乳房上，用轻柔的力道按压着，却巧妙地避开俏生生挺立的乳头。他还记得他生完孩子通奶就是王一博照顾的，不知道跟谁学的方法，每次都可以帮他缓解。被他这样轻柔按压，乳房里憋着的乳汁自然而然地流了出来。再被重重一压，白色的乳汁直接喷洒在王一博薄薄的T恤上，迅速浸染了一片。自己的胸口敞着，白色的乳液顺着肚子往下流，那身浴袍早就被扯到旁边，身上一点遮羞的没有。赤裸的胴体，倒是充满了动人心魄的诱惑。生完孩子至今，他的身材，除了胸脯微涨，臀肉更加圆滚，细腰窄臀早就回复以往。走出去，谁敢相信这是一个孩子爸比，小着呢，说他28了，你信？不过是个被家人、男朋友捧在手心里的宝贝疙瘩罢了。谁能相信，宝贝疙瘩是都有自己的小宝贝要计划深远了？  
王一博收紧了虎口，又用虎口夹住乳头轻轻往外拉扯，有着入职的润滑，触感更加曼妙。  
“嗯。别弄了。。一博呀。。。别。。”王一博的力道加大，手上的动作又这样淫靡，嘴里却一本正经地说着，“对，这样就有点浪费。母乳是个好东西，浪费可耻。”  
雪白的皮肤上，乳房暴露子啊空气中，嫣红的如渐渐点缀骑上，乳白色的奶水把胸口浸润的晶莹透亮，奶香味香气扑鼻，强烈的视觉和味觉冲击里，王一博只觉得饥肠辘辘，大概着就叫秀色可餐？  
手指专心致志的拨弄乳头，两只捻住小樱桃，时轻时重的拉扯又放开，拉扯又放开。偶尔用指腹把乳尖尖挤压陷进双乳里，更加刺激了兔兔原本就敏感的乳尖，奶水顺着胸口流过小腹，没进他的小内裤里，湿漉漉的一片。小狮子把手举到唇边，在肖战的注视下，伸出舌头把手背上的乳汁一口勾走，微微抬眼，迎着肖战看他的迷离目光，放开自己手背时还发出“啵”的一声。  
肖战就像被什么东西烫了一下，瞬间要移开目光，他是真的涨，是真的难受，可是现在不止上面难受，下面也难受了。你说吃，你倒是吃呀。急死人了。他想小狮子帮帮他，想到快要克制不住了。  
王一博嘴上说着浪费，却一点没有帮他含着的打算，手上又开始挤压揉弄，宽大的手掌包裹住一半乳房，收拢掌心，奶水竟喷薄而出，落尽坏家伙张着的嘴里。  
奶孔通了，这段喷射，让大兔子羞耻之余又难掩兴奋，就像一股子电流满身到处窜，最后集中在乳尖上，让他爽的浑身战栗发麻，身体不自觉向后靠。  
王一博的食指和拇指再次夹住粉嫩嫩的大乳晕和乳尖尖，极有耐心的左右揉搓捻动，仿佛他就是个老中医，在帮天下产夫做着通乳的工作。力道不重，乳晕却被弄成各种形状，自己的前胸仿佛又成了他老人家的玩具，羞死人了。可他哪里知道，他的润云饱满鼓涨，粉粉嫩嫩的，就像棉花跳跳糖，软嫩嫩，又富有弹性，小狮子每每看见都很想一口含住，吮吸吞咽里面的乳汁。可惜啊，前几个月，这是他儿子的口粮。本来这对樱桃就是他的，借给儿子几个月了，小家伙一天吃那么多回，哼。他压抑着自己，继续揉按。大兔兔只觉得自己更加发涨，如果不是王一博开始呼吸急促、沉重，肖战都要觉得自己这副袒胸露乳的样子都对这个男人没有吸引力了。他刚还怀疑人生，大猪蹄子王一博。可见，冤枉人家了。  
大兔子像是被人蛊惑一般，迷迷糊糊顺着自己的意思，吧双手附在小狮子的受伤，引导着他更加用力地玩弄自己的前胸，尤其是乳晕和乳尖，仿佛只有这样，才能准确且舒服的缓解乳尖的阵阵酥麻痒意。他没有思考的能力了，只能随着对方的动作，发出自己的破碎呻吟，又不敢大声，他的意识里唯一残存的是，儿子还睡在外面呢。  
可是这甜腻勾人又不自知的嘤咛，在王一博的耳朵里，就像孔雀羽搔着他的心尖尖，呼吸更加急促，喷洒的鼻息也愈发滚烫起来。  
肖战明显不满足于他这样敷衍的抚弄，他慢慢起身，向王一博靠过去，王一博坐在地上，接住来人，他小幅度的翘起自己圆润的翘臀，只穿着内裤的小屁股触碰着对方身下的巨物。巨物早就硬了，半抬着头，温度高的吓人。肖战却适用的很，直到紧紧贴住热源，才满意的呜咽一声。他开始上下摆动自己的臀部，隔着两层轻薄的布料，浑身都是媚意。  
“啧啧啧，刚新婚，就这么等不及了？”  
肖战不理他，噘着嘴，缓缓的上下动作着，开始只是不经意的摩擦，随后摆动的速度越来越快，他想难耐而放肆的声音，又马上捂住嘴，不让着声音传出去，扰了儿子。他的手有意无意的引着小狮子更加深入的爱抚他。  
没两下，身下的巨物就完全苏醒，把内裤的布料高高撑起，肉棒直挺挺的抵在他的屯上，热气穿过内裤，钻进他开合着的花穴里，烫的他泛滥了。他的理智线崩了。不，应该说从他碰到他的那一刻起，理智就出走了。  
他继续摆动着自己的身体，想让肉棒赶紧进来填满它，小狮子却坏心的往后退开一小步，“真的这么主动？”  
“快点啊，我痒，我难受。”  
“痒？上面不是帮你通了吗？”  
“一博~我要蹭蹭。快给我。”  
“哥哥求我。”  
“痒，要蹭蹭”肖战带着水光的眼睛软软的落在一博的脸上，手去摸他的巨物，言下之意很明确了。  
一博却显然不满意。坐在地上，撑住肖战，一手顺着腰间滑去屁股，食指勾起内裤的边边，滑进去，大手揉捏着雪白柔软的臀瓣。  
“哪里又痒了，要蹭。上面的都通过了，还蹭什么？”  
“一博，你快蹭蹭兔兔的后面吧。。。想要你进来。”肖战知道这是王一博的恶趣味，却也顾不上那么多了。只好羞着脸回答。  
王一博在他的脸上香了一口。“得令。”环抱着肖战，把人从地上抱起来，放在洗手台边缘。台面有着凉意，刺激着肖战滚烫的皮肤。王一博马上会意，在他身下，垫了块毛巾。  
肖战的细腿勾住一博的腰，把人往自己的方向上带，两个人的距离就更近一点。  
小狮子捧着他的脸，食指摩挲着耳后的软肉，两个人的呼吸交缠，距离越近，肖战的心跳越快。小狮子的唇就快要靠近，又突然错开，咬上他的耳垂。肖战委屈的撇嘴呜咽了一声。“你讨厌死了。”  
“乖，补偿你。”  
说着，便伸手向下探去，安付一半的抚弄着水灾重灾区，舌头沿着耳垂一路轻舔，吻过细细的脖子和锁骨，舔过流着奶水的乳尖，含住那根秀气拍哦两得应景，沿着柱身，温柔的舔弄。  
过了一会儿，他才放过前面，来到心心念念的后学，两手把肖战的腿大大的掰开，珍馐美味就在眼前，反而不着急了。他亲吻着肖战大腿内侧的嫩肉，像通乳一样，吮吸那里的嫩肉，听着肖战穿着粗气的娇喘，两腿自然开合的挣扎，玩够了才想起来，大美人的要求是后面呢。  
他向剧烈收缩的那里吹了口气，含住吮吸轻咬，感受着人儿的产店铺，才心满意足的套上套，抹着润滑。  
他的嘴依然戳进那里，宽厚的舌头自下而上，舌尖顶着内壁搅动，玩弄了好一阵，后面因着舌头带来的刺激给了肖战一阵猛烈的抽搐，大腿越来越紧，把小狮子的头包裹在其中。一博趁势再次含住穴口，狠狠扫住，一阵吮吸带着甜味的水花。化学水流不止，大腿根还在打颤，喷出的水就如之前的乳汁一滴不剩被对方喝了个干净。  
他受不了了，自己动手丰衣足食。干脆握着对方的巨物，就要往被舔的发软的小穴里塞。  
“喜欢吗？因为你，他又粗又烫。”一博在他耳边轻笑，这声音让他半边身子都酥了。他红着脸顶嘴到“进不进啊，不进算了。”  
王一博但笑不语，带着粗气，挺着腰往前一顶，撑开穴口，借着润滑和水的滋润，很顺利就吃进了整根肉棒，化学被填满的感觉让肖战爽到脚趾都蜷缩了。  
小狮子一深一浅的抽插，雪白的胸脯随着身体的律动不断乱晃，小狮子一手一个，在手里揉捏成各种形状，圆鼓鼓的如有还不断地喷射出白色的奶水，落在他的脸上和胸前。  
“啊。。。好爽。。。好烫。。。啊啊啊啊啊”  
粗大的肉棒摩擦着小穴的内壁，大大的萤囊随着每次深深的插入拍打在穴口周围。  
“啊，太深了。。。。。。太深了。。。。啊啊啊啊啊”  
“不是你说的吗。。。我帮你止痒，你还怪我。”  
“要，要你帮我。。。快点。。。不够。。。”  
小狮子更加用力的吧肉棒戳进小穴里，弄得大兔兔惊叫连连，愣是一句话也说不出来。  
狠狠的撞击，把呻吟撞得稀碎，王一博的手沿着要付一路想想抚摸，摸到两人结合的地方，快速的揉弄，突如其来的双重刺激，让里面的水更加汹涌，沿着结合的缝隙流出来，屁股下方的毛巾早就湿哒哒的了。  
“水怎么这么多，都泛滥了。”  
王一博又嘲笑他，他用力收缩了一下化学，小狮子被他这么一夹，差点没把持住就要射了。  
小狮子惩罚的拍了拍哥哥的屁股，大力清脆的拍打下，圆润挺巧的屁屁微微一颤，微微泛了红。那里更是一抽一抽的。  
“你别。。别欺负我。。。。”语调温温软软，还带着一丝娇媚，自动就被翻译为“快，欺负我！不要因为我是一朵娇花就怜惜我。”  
“我在疼你。”说着又一个深插，无意间擦过内壁里不软不硬的突起，兔兔猛一弓腰，前胸竟然自动喷出奶水来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊。。。。那里。。。。。啊啊。。。好爽”王一博像是发现了什么宝藏，来回摩擦那个小突起，快感刺激的兔兔尖叫出声。  
“战哥，轻点。儿子睡着呢。”肖战脸色潮红，又想叫，又得捂住嘴，又忍不住，只好推他“不要了，不要。。。。要尿出来了。。。。”秀气的前端喷出浓厚的精业，全都设在小狮子精壮的小腹上。化学里的肉棒也感觉到一股股热腾腾的水流从深处喷涌而出，冲刷着他。他拔出自己，再没有任何东西能阻挡水流的攻势。  
王一博想提枪再战，肖战看看他高高挺翘的前端，委屈的都要哭了“你都。。。你都没射。。”  
看的王一博又心疼又好笑。“怎么会呢。。。好乖乖，让我再进去一下，我忍不住了。”  
肖战跳下地，坐在王一博身上，搂住他的脖子，把脸埋进他的肩窝里，开心又害臊。想了想又坐起身，一手扶住他的肉棒，对准自己的穴口，涂了润滑剂，一口气坐下，含住了整根肉棒。  
“啊啊，好深。。。一博。。好深啊”  
他快速的抬起屁股又迅速坐下，每一次都把肉棒吞金最深处，一边抽插还一边晃动自己的翘臀，软肉拍打在小狮子的大腿上发出啪啪的声响。晃动的前胸被王一博一把握住，揉捏着乳尖，指尖搔刮乳孔，一点点刺激就又是奶水。他不忘赞美“爸比真的好甜哦。”  
随后，小狮子突然开始耸动腰部，在兔兔往下做的时候向上顶弄，这个深度让他觉得脸睾丸都要撞进来的错觉。“啊啊太深。。。了”  
深深顶弄了几十下，滚烫的精华才终于射在最深处，被浇灌的感觉太过美妙，整个化学都止不住的颤抖，内壁轻微的痉挛，知道快溢出了，才终于停止射精。  
一博拿了纸巾帮肖战擦拭，“别擦了，待会洗吧。”  
“太深了，不弄出来，待会你不舒服。”  
“你也知道深啊。别擦了，直接洗吧。”  
浴室里迎来了第二次旖旎。

“我来送吧。你休息会儿。”王一博作势要接过靠着爸比肩头呼呼大睡的儿子。  
“没事儿，我和你一起去吧，不然醒了又要闹了。”  
王一博摸摸儿子的小脑袋，“今天辛苦啦，小酷盖。”  
原味靠在爸比的肩头，有爸爸陪着，爸比抱着，两个人轻轻的哄，圈着爸比的脖子睡得正酣，还有小口水流下来弄湿了爸比的衣服。也不知道梦见了什么好吃的。王一博还是轻轻接过了小原味，哄着宝宝的梦乡。“儿砸，为了爸爸爸比的蜜月旅行，爸爸要把你送去爷爷奶奶那里咯。小酷盖醒来不许哭哦。”

等再回自己的套房，王一博客厅没找到肖战，房间也没有找到肖战。  
“战哥？战哥？”  
“唔。。别喊啦。我在厕所。”  
王一博推开厕所的门，大兔子正坐在马桶盖上端着小盘子吃着巧克力小蛋糕。  
王一博看着兔兔小馋猫的样子，不禁笑了，走过去蹲在肖战面前，用手指擦了擦肖战嘴角的奶油，“怎么又躲在厕所里吃？你也不嫌味儿。”  
“厕所现在才是我的小天地。都怪你，我好不容易陪着儿子吃的那么清淡。你倒好，你什么都给他吃，你儿子现在吃过了好吃的，neinei都不好好喝了。”  
“怪我怪我。”王一博默默肖战的头发。  
“小蛋糕这么香。原味闻到又想吃了，不给吃就撇嘴哭，哭又舍不得。你以为我想在卫生间里吃啊。”肖战委屈的数落小爸爸，把最后一口小蛋糕喂进老公的嘴里。  
“可是原味现在不在，乖，我们出去吧。”王一博干脆把肖战抱到床上坐着。  
“帮你按按好不好？腰累不累？”说着便帮肖战揉起腰来。“老中医手法，舒不舒服？”  
“嗯，舒服。”肖战打了个呵欠。“不行，我好困了。。昨晚都没怎么睡。”  
“为什么不睡？”王一博俯下身轻轻问着。“想到要嫁给我，紧张的睡不着？”  
“你烦死了。”肖战把脸埋在枕头里，不理他。  
“我一想到今天要娶你，我昨晚也没睡着。紧张死了。”王一博趴在肖战旁边，搂着他的肩膀，轻声又认真的说道。“我睡不着，我又觉得你可能睡了，我就把原味抱过来一起睡，我想着他有你的味道。结果你儿子睡觉横着睡竖着睡滚着水。我好不容易快睡着了，还被小少爷踹下去了。”  
“他不是你儿子啊？”肖战轻笑出声，侧过头来拍打他。  
“讲道理，我真的不知道，你说我出差录节目在外面睡一晚上是怎么睡的啊。我好苦哦。”  
肖战把自己埋进王一博的怀里。“我昨天没你的怀抱，我也睡不着。我们苦到一起去了。”  
王一博把人揽在怀里，在他额头上轻轻一吻，“闭眼，睡觉，度蜜月。”


	22. 小剧场03 孩子不吃饭怎么办

“啊-张嘴。”大兔子坐在餐桌前，把原味的宝宝椅拖到自己的面前，宝宝椅被加固住，小原味只能对着自己。两条长腿勾住椅子，怕这个小鬼不停扭动，自己把自己掀翻过去。  
小朋友张着嘴巴，“爸比，光光了。”  
肖兔子扭过身子，伸筷夹了一口清蒸鱼放在饭上，鱼刺早就被细心地去了骨，顺势又夹了一口嫩绿的菜秧，拿起小勺子拌匀，又是一口伸向宝宝椅里的儿子，“真棒！再一口，啊~”  
小孩子梗着脖子摇头“不一要，不一要，爸比不次唠，爸比骗银……”  
“我说的是把饭吃完，都咽下去才可以。快点，张嘴。”  
小孩子胖胖的小手叠在一起死死的捂住嘴巴，深怕爸比得逞。  
“快点，小朋友不可以这么不听话，不吃又又，也不吃菜菜。快点，啊—”  
“唔唔唔不一要。”小孩子捂着嘴抗议。  
肖兔子长舒了口气，靠在椅背上，“那你说，你要吃什么？”  
小朋友一听爸比开始退让，眼睛都放光，“要neinei！neinei！”  
“没有neinei！neinei是睡觉前喝的！原味长大了，要吃饭饭！不好好吃饭饭，就没有neinei！”肖战放下碗，叉着腰和小朋友掰头，一大一小，腮帮子都气鼓鼓的，噘着嘴互相威胁对方。  
突然小朋友一个激灵向后一倒，“原味觉觉了~呼呼，呼呼，neinei~~~”  
臭小子，居然还学着爸爸打呼的样子，小模样把苦苦喂饭喂不进的爸比气笑了。又不能破功，就这样再次满足他的不正当要求。医生都说了，这孩子不好好吃饭，营养不达标。自己喂又喂不进去，只好皱着眉头，亮闪闪的大眼睛，看着端着水杯走过来的孩子他爸。  
“王老师，你看看你儿子，你管不管嘛！”  
王一博听着这边的动静，就知道老婆战力不行，毕竟这个小兔子，完完全全是老婆的2.0版本，拍拍兔兔的肩轻声安慰，“我来我来，你休息会儿。”说完，就扛起还在椅子里装睡的儿子，臭小子，装睡还睁着一只眼睛滴溜溜的偷窥，被爸爸揭穿了抱在怀里，又被爸爸大手咯吱一下，原味干脆不装了，搂着爸爸的脖子嗲嗲的提出自己的诉求。  
他爸倒是一手托着他坐在手臂上，一手摸了摸他的小肚子，“吃饱了？”  
“饱饱了。”“我看没有，这里还差点，还能塞。”  
原味低头，自己拍了拍自己的小肚子“饱饱了，该neinei了。”  
“屁嘞，没有，你听声音。你看爸爸。”爸爸又坏坏的在小肚皮上拍拍，“你听， 声音都不一样。没有满。你昨天答应我的，没有饱饱就没有neinei，你忘啦？”  
“唔”小孩子左顾右盼，开始思考，昨天睡觉前，喝neinei的时候，好像是这么答应的。可是他真的只想喝neinei,又又菜菜都没有奶香味呀。  
小朋友苦着脸点点头，又被爸爸放进了宝宝椅里。爸比端着自己的碗碗，大大的眼睛都是亮亮的光芒，一勺放进自己嘴里，发出“miamia”的声音，餍足的表情像一只喵喵“哇偶，好好吃哦，鱼鱼好好吃哦。”  
又一勺喂进了爸爸的嘴里，砸吧砸吧“哇，好好吃哦，战哥，这个超好吃。”  
小朋友看看爸爸，又看看爸比，张开嘴巴，“啊—”


	23. 小剧场04 爸爸看了谁

“噗。。嘿嘿嘿。。。”盘腿坐在沙发上人刷着手机噗嗤一笑。  
“笑什么呢？”沙发前面，边陪着小儿子看婴儿小布书，边指导大儿子的拼乐高的爸爸同志，回过头，看看沙发上笑的开心的大美人，手里没有停下儿子期盼他搭乐高的活计。  
“没，你又上热搜了而已。怎么？你都不知道？”美人刷着手机，头也不抬的反问道。  
“我哪会知道，赶回来就在带娃。新手爸爸好惨哟。”他故作哭腔，妄图得到美人的垂怜，不料被美人一脚踢在肩膀上，“就你还新手爸爸？”  
大手握上脚踝轻轻摩挲，美人使了点巧劲才挣脱开来，收回脚，就坐在自己屁股底下，仿佛这样就不会再被任何人觊觎，瞬间觉得自己一不小心又着了地上那个坏笑着的人的道。  
旁边拼着乐高的大儿子，听见了“爸爸”，大眼睛忽闪忽闪离开乐高，一骨碌从侧面爬上沙发，飞快的扑进美人爸比的怀里。“爸比康康，康康，康爸爸。”  
美人把软软的讨喜的孩子抱在怀里，指着手机给儿子看“你看你爸昨天变完魔术一路小跑的样子，跑了还要跟工作人员high five。”  
大眼睛儿子坐在沙发靠背和爸比身体的中间，紧紧贴着爸比，看着咯咯咯的笑，又一个翻身，扭着腿搭在爸比身上，“爸爸阔爱~”逗得大美人在小孩子的鼻梁上刮了一下，又亲昵的和他头碰头，鼻子碰鼻子，“你就喜欢你爸爸，你个iBo。”美人爸比吃味的撇嘴，小孩子立刻圈住大美人的脖子，在他脸上留下湿漉漉的口水，“爱爸比~最爱爸比~”奶声奶气哄他的声线，让大美人心花怒放。  
坐在地上的爸爸看着一大一小在沙发上腻歪，“啧啧啧，来，儿子，咱爷俩也腻歪腻歪。”似是看不下去了，躬身伸出长手，抱过来旁边兜着纸尿裤放下啃着婴儿小布书，恨不得再把自己脚丫塞嘴里的小儿子，小儿子一脸状况外，根本不知道这边发生了什么，不过看着爸比和哥哥嬉嬉笑笑，自己也咯咯咯起来。  
“你看你爸爸这个跑步姿势，你弟弟出生的时候，他也跑着赶过来，有什么用，来的时候弟弟都出来了。你看他这样像不像要去产房。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”大儿子眼睛在爸爸、弟弟和爸比之间飘忽，似懂非懂，倒是地上的爸爸耳朵都红了，声音里还带着委屈，叫了一声“战哥~”  
小原味想了想，小奶音又响起了，“那我呢？爸爸有没有跑来康我？”和他爸比一样水汪汪的大眼睛，带着奶膘，抬头瞅瞅身后的爸比，又看看地上的爸爸。身后又是爸比的清脆笑声，他爸爸头更低了，“我们原味出生的时候呀，你爸爸激动地晕啦。哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”红耳朵红脸的爸爸，又一声更委屈的声音传入耳中，“肖战啊~”  
爸爸的长手拉过原味的小手，把小原味抱进自己的怀里坐好，又把天才第一步，穿着纸尿裤的小儿子交给沙发上笑到不行的美人爸比，“给你给你，你小儿子该换拉拉裤了。”捏捏原味和他爸比极具相似度又带着奶膘的小脸，嘴上说着“好了好了，我们搭乐高。”心里想的却是，难怪他们都说奶膘好，这小脸，捏的可真舒服！不愧是我的儿子！


	24. 蜜月 （上）

说是早上直接出发去机场，剩下的都交给爸妈，可等睁了眼睛，两个人还是忙不迭去了爸妈那，对着小孩子又是抱又是亲，对着爸妈一通交代，王家爸妈一个劲点头称是，连推带赶才把两人送出门去“快走吧，赶紧着，不度蜜月了？”  
“谢谢，谢谢大家。大家快回去休息吧，真的谢谢大家了。”两个人低低调调赶到机场，不想还是被众多粉丝围在中间。肖战轻轻问身边推着行李的王一博“你不是特别骄傲的和我说你分流了吗，还有这么多人啊？”王一博摸了摸自己帽子口罩捂得严严实实的小脑袋，告诉他哥“我真的，真的定了3家机场，5个航班，我真的没想到还有这么多。这还怪早的呢。他们不睡觉吗？”王一博一本正经的回答逗得肖战莞尔，送机的粉丝挺多的，一路上还拿着手幅海报祝他俩新婚快乐，也是，本来王一博赛车手、主持人的双重身份就在两个圈里吸收不少粉丝，何况颜好才多，跨界歌手演员都很得人心不说，自从公开了恋情，更是涨粉无数，一下子跻身国民夫夫，连着央级媒体也带头嗑。不过，肖战没怎么经历过这么大规模的送机，小手捏着王一博的袖子，深怕被人群冲撞了开，两个人四条长腿，步伐再一致，也怕一个赶不上的样子。“说明你越来越火了，真好。嘿嘿。”“屁咧，至少一半是你的粉丝。”  
说好了想一路甜蜜温存，结果上了飞机，只一个浅尝辄止的亲吻，便十指相扣头靠着头昏昏睡去。还别说，没了儿子的时不时传来的哭声加上连日来的辛苦，两位爸爸这一路呼吸平稳且沉重，气流颠簸也没能影响如此优质的睡眠。再从慕尼黑转2小时火车终于到了因斯布鲁克。

这个冰雪小城坐落在阿尔卑斯山谷之中，莱茵河流淌而过，奥地利的高山就如同她的音乐，潺潺流淌在心间。无论是在城市的哪一个角落，都能见到白雪覆盖的山峦。因斯布鲁克仍然保持着中世纪城市的风貌，狭窄的小街上，哥特风的小楼鳞次栉比，巴洛克式的大门和文艺复兴时的连拱廊散发着特别的魅力和繁复。光是白雪皑皑的雪山，就足够没怎么见过大雪的南方兔兔高兴了。两个人挽着胳膊漫步在历经800年岁月的老城区，仿佛小王子们穿越回了复古中世纪。夫夫俩顺路去逛超市，品种还凑合，零食和现成的食品委实不太丰富。小狮子捏捏兔子的手，“战哥你的嘴巴要挂油瓶吗？”继而收获了战哥的白眼一枚。晚餐是搜索的附近餐厅，两个人看了半天，觉得要不就按推荐里的来吧，排骨上来，结果刀叉完全不听使唤，两人相视一笑，干脆变身原始人吃法，直接上手，来的痛快。本来他俩还想着晚饭后再给自己加一餐，结果由于飞行太过劳累，可是精神激动的两个人又迈着11路，在老城区闲逛，奥地利的第一个夜晚就在房间阳台上肩靠着肩看星空后结了束。

社畜肖总监，爸比肖小战，被生物钟固定叫醒的肖战，睁开大眼睛就开始怨念自己小姐的身子丫鬟命，转头看看身边呼吸平稳的王一博，顿时觉得还是应该让儿子来好好收拾收拾他爸爸的，不过狗崽崽睡着的时候，奶膘呼呼的，儿子真的是粘贴复制来的，可爱的想咬一口。看他睡得沉，干脆不老实的抬脚摩挲那人的长腿，那人睡得香甜，往他这里挪了挪，换了个姿势继续睡。肖战想了想，把那人揽在自己腰上的手，轻轻挪开，撑着自己坐起身来，在他脸上又是嗅又是亲，就给狗崽崽捣乱，看他奶呼呼的样子心里越发好笑。有些人啊，外表是个酷盖，回家是纯奶盖，争宠撒娇没有什么干不出来的。可惜哦，在被小狮子猛然反扑的瞬间小兔子才发现，哦豁，又失算了。王一博早就在熟悉的骚动中醒来，被窝里满是香甜馥郁的气息，他熟悉眷恋的气息，那是他Omega的味道。直到小狮子压制住他的双手，埋头在他颈间亲吻。湿漉漉的口水亲的满脸还不够，又去亲小兔子软软的嘴巴，小兔子还没有能完全收起瞳孔震惊的表情，“哎呀，好了狗崽崽。你还没刷牙呢。”“刚刚是谁偷亲我，他也没刷牙。”舌头交织在一起，没刷牙又如何，还不是一样的香甜可口。  
“给我吗？”  
“嗯。随你。”  
“可以吗？真的可以吗？”  
小兔子红着脸，能亲吗？亲吧，亲了就别让这人说话了吧。

刚才的吻太过温柔缠绵，两个人情不自禁沦陷其中。口腔被对方一寸寸被舔过，兔子主导的亲吻最后总会变成小狮子的主导，直到感觉身下的人快要喘不过气时，王一博才好心放开他，轻轻舔净他嘴角流出的津液。身下的小兔子被吻得晕晕乎乎，呼吸急促，胸膛上下起伏，小狮子品尝的美味，松开了嘴角，自有自己的去处，从下巴到锁骨到胸口，一点点啃噬舔弄。胸口小巧的乳尖颤微微的挺立，他低头舔上其中一个乳尖，从乳尖一点点的舔至乳头，酥酥麻麻的快感环绕乳尖扩散，小兔子低垂着眼看狮子凑在胸膛舔他的乳尖，灵活的舌尖在乳尖打转，一圈一圈的轻微刺激他的乳头。心理上的快感更胜。一抹呻吟禁不住从口中溢出，就在他情动的抱住对方的头贴在自己胸口时，小狮子却放开吸得充血的乳头从他身上一骨碌爬起。他还没反应过来，就突然听到了极小的嗡嗡声，接着有两个冰凉的东西贴上胸口。小狮子伸出手去逗弄另一边被冷落的乳头，一边对含在嘴里的乳头猛力一吸。  
肖战被突然的刺激激的忍不住呻吟出声，他迷蒙着一双泪眼，感受着他的胸口有两个跳蛋，贴著他的乳头不停震动的让那个部位变得酥麻，第一次遇上用具，他还好不适应。偏偏这头坏狮子还伸手稍微其拨弄了他被撩到半勃起的分身，用手指擦过了敏感的顶端以后又快速离开。随后令一个跳蛋触碰到了他的分身，就算是弱档也足以让他受不了。“啊……不要……等一下……啊……”肖战想挣扎伸手自己去拨开欺负他的工具们“王一博你是人吗！”好不容易一句完整的话，说的如泣如诉，婉转动人，极致委屈又充满诱惑。小狮子亮着藏狐微笑，一把抓住胡乱晃动的两条细胳膊，凑到他耳边：“战哥，你可以的。”说完还是亲亲他撅起的小嘴，先哄哄，哄好了，能吃更多。  
小电器嗡嗡的声停止了，不过肖战瞪了王一博一眼，他很清楚，对这只狮子来说，明明一切才刚开始，臭狮子早就算计他了。他感觉到有温热的液体被推挤进后穴，跳蛋随后撑开后穴进入肠壁深处。这个坏蛋竟然，竟然还让他看他手里的无线遥控器，“战哥，你一定可以的。”说完就当着他的面推上一个档。  
“啊”大兔子躺在床上，满脸通红，前端的分身已经因为身上的种种刺激而高高翘起。屁股里跳蛋震动传来的声音给这个充满爱欲的房间更添了几分淫靡。他感觉到自己令人羞耻的欲望，双膝发软使不上什么力气，又无比渴望着年轻的爱人的身体，他好想好想要被身边置身事外欣赏他一切动作的这个坏家伙用带有薄茧的手抚摸。  
一时忍不住，噙着眼泪，带着哭腔就伸手扒拉他“你…你讨厌死了，快帮我…你拿出来……我不行的，不行……”他不安的扭动着身体，想让王一博把体内的玩具拿出来。  
没想到王一博却只是低下头吻了他一下，“要不，战哥自己来？”“变态！”肖战怒赏他一个白眼，可是人家不动手，一副看好戏的样子就是不动，自己难受的厉害，只好红着脸，分开双腿让自己的手指能轻易伸进去后面把东西抠弄出来。可是勉强摸到了被肉壁紧咬住的震动着的小球，修长的手指一用力，没把它拨出来，倒是又把它往里面推动了几分。在里面滋滋的震动着，一下子收紧，反而夹紧了自己的手指，颤抖着身子，自己把自己送上了高潮，前面也跟着泄了出来。他这莽撞的一下可是把自己给坑苦了。第一次靠着工具，自己把自己弄高潮了，就算他承认，他现在是个人夫，还是连孩子都生过了的人夫，但是他的经验也不过就来源于这一个人而已，就算他们也算解锁过不少位置和动作，但是凭着这个男人的醋性，工具，真的是完全没有过得。然而高潮还没完，跳蛋仍在震动。高潮中的后面敏感极了，跳蛋还在震动折磨着他，他不好意思又难受的夹着腿，刚刚泄过的分身又有起来的趋势。  
又羞又愤，还很委屈。干嘛呀，大早上的，不知道多久就算计好了欺负我。我就是个大玩具任由着拍扁搓圆是不是？眼睛因为情欲变得更加湿润，他已经快被这该死的东西折磨疯了，只能呻吟着羞耻的看着那个还在看戏的家伙。一发狠，干脆下了床，哼了一声，去了一边的沙发，独自生气，继续对付这个在他身体里欺负他的东西。  
糟了，生气了。王一博赶紧跟着去沙发附近，把人揽住了哄，轻轻拍拍他圆润弹力的小屁股，让他趴好自己掰开臀瓣，把后穴露出来。肖战听着他的话，上半身靠在沙发背上，把后穴露出来，王一博轻柔的在穴口打着圈，受着刺激的小穴口一张一合的，色情无比。肠液缓缓流出，把沙发也湿了一大块。主谋的手指进入，跳蛋自然要伏法，可是主谋却不会轻易放过他，还要故意地慢吞吞地慢条斯理地把跳蛋拿出来。  
“嗯”跳蛋被抽出的那一刻，肖战已经全身脱力地趴在沙发上喘吸，主谋却在此时翻过他的身体，拉过他的双腿架在自己肩上，沾满湿滑肠液和润滑剂的龟头抵上红肿的小穴，一下子挺进肠道，娇小的穴口被撑至极限，肠壁被肉棒毫不留情摩擦的快感令他不由得失声尖叫，双腿失控的打颤。两只小脚都绷紧了，在喘息间，轻轻踢着王一博抗议。  
身体跟随着主谋摇摆，性器越发鼓胀，顶端再次有淫液缓缓的渗出。“战哥，战哥好紧，好舒服。”情色的话伴着噗嗤噗嗤的抽插声，肖战搂着那人的脖子，摇着头哀求男人慢一点儿，男人反而一把抱起他，越来越快速的侵犯他。“一博哥哥，一博，不要了。”  
无尽的快感令肖战的性器涨得不行，体内的粗大也把他撑得满满的。年轻体健的小丈夫前后夹击，柔软的肖战此时明眸也只能带着欲望盯着天花板，嘴半张着发出嗯啊的浪语。心中暗道，都是自己作的，要么闭眼继续睡，要么就起床出去逛逛不好吗？撩他干什么，要这么被折腾。  
“啊…烫…”终于，小坏蛋在他的深处喷出一股又一股股滚烫的浓精，把他烫的回过神来哭叫着射出，肠道绞紧射精中的肉棒，一滴不剩的吞下。腿间尽是两人黏腻的液体，肖战伸手敲打王一博，“你烫我。你欺负我。大坏蛋。”经历了连续高潮的肖战软了身子，没什么力气靠在小丈夫怀里，脸轻轻蹭了蹭他的颈窝，还嘟哝着大坏蛋欺负人之类的矫情话，听在王一博的耳朵里，恨不得再来一炮，看看被他刚才丢在一边的有功之臣，开始思考，要不？再买点？  
在运动的帮助下，肖战被王一博抱回床上，在他怀里，又睡了一觉。


	25. 蜜月（下）

“醒了？”身后的人在他微微转动的眉眼上落下吻来。  
小兔子抿嘴笑着，就是不睁眼睛。早上，都怪早上！千万不能作死了！千万不能。。。小狮子倒是假装不知道的又浅浅亲吻。扶着他的身子坐起身，把人圈在自己怀里。  
“不起床？真的不起床？”

这真是个好地方，雪山木屋仿佛吟诵着童话里温暖的橙黄色小曲，让这世界慢慢有了热度。这里并不太为国内游客所熟知，人少是肖战考虑的前提，这样他们就可以平平凡凡走来走去，还能满足狗崽崽渴望的双人滑雪的私心，奥地利自然成了肖战心中的首选之地，时不时透露给izhan王一博听一听他小公主心中的渴望，果不其然，王一博果然定了首站奥地利哄他开心。这个在历史上曾是国家中心，有着众多中世纪时期的宫廷城堡、教堂、凯旋门和黄金屋顶的地方，过去统治奥地利的哈布斯堡王朝曾一度称霸欧洲，哥特风和巴洛克风的奢华自是随处而来，在漫长的欧洲人文和历史中占据了不可替代的位置。他俩喝着多瑙河还是莱茵河的水酿成的啤酒，边走边闲聊着拿破仑或凯撒大帝的八卦史，手牵手在街头漫步，在街口接吻，那些背景乐里写入风景画般的电影，平民或皇家，滑浪过潮，留下雪山里吃喝玩乐不变的享乐，两个人几近纯粹的亲近，奔跑游戏，牵手拍照，所需的都近在咫尺，没有的也不需要了。  
“战哥，你可不可以不要想着家里的小的，也想想你身边的小的？”王一博伸手阻止肖站在帮原味看小玩意儿，市场也好，施华洛世奇也好，一家家下来，肖战觉得这些个异国情调的小玩艺儿这个也适合原味，那个原味也喜欢。  
“王一博，你丫的又想干什么？”  
“战哥，我敬佩的战哥，我不是王一博，我是王一宝。一宝肚子饿了。”  
“又贫嘴，看来我带你去德云社吃地瓜条去错了。你改行逗哏吧。”嘴里调戏他，身体却拉着人出了门，随处找了间餐厅坐下。不多一会儿，门口就好些人过来排队。“你说，他们是不是发现这里有一个大美人所以都过来看你啊。”肖战勾起王一博的下巴，“怎么，又吃醋啊？”“嗯，我的。把你放进口袋里，不让任何人看。”  
因为菜单上没有图片，对德语完全摸不着头脑的王一博便随意要了个东西，端上来的时候才发现是一个被切成两块的蔬菜饼，旁边配有一些沙拉。肖战觉得神奇，也尝了一小块，发现味道不错，一个赞比给王一博“老王很厉害嘛，盲点不踩雷哦。”  
美好的午后时光，太阳暖暖的，一大杯奥地利当地啤酒、一杯Expresso，学着当地人悠闲地坐了下来，看着周围的人来人往。太阳把人晒得柔软惬意，王一博见肖战眯着眼睛，头也一点一点的，顺手把自己的位置挪到他旁边，正正好接住了肖战靠在他肩上的昏昏欲睡的头。肖战笑着抬头，拿着他的手圈过自己，找了个舒服的位置，晒着太阳闭目养神，留下接下来的打卡目标“过一会儿，我们去看黄金屋顶哦。”  
等他再次醒来，想要研究黄金屋顶的路线时，却发现王一博但笑不语。王一博拉着这个即将炸毛的小兔子，让他抬头，他可不就正在心心念念的打卡目的地的下方嘛。

“老王？老王？干什么呢？”肖战洗漱出来，喊了王一博几声，狗崽崽一直窝在沙发上，顾不上理他。看他过来了，才分了个眼神给他。  
“等原味小祖宗，你看，还在后面玩就不凑近点让我好好看。”王一博拉过他的手，把手机递给肖战，“你看你儿子，多坏。”  
“白天还说我想他，到晚上酷盖就脆弱啦。”肖战和他咬耳朵，眼睛倒没一下离开屏幕里自己玩的不亦乐乎根本不care他俩的儿子，和爸爸妈妈报了平安，说了行程，爸妈也贴心的把手机对着小孙子，让爸爸爸比看个清楚。  
“这两天耳根子可太清净了。突然就很想我儿子扒拉我。”王一博圈着肖战的腰，突然又抬起头仰视他，两只眼睛发着绿光，“哎，战哥，你说这里，会不会又有一个？你说这次是小狮子还是小兔子？要不等会我再稳固稳固？”  
肖战和颜悦色，温柔的声音声声入耳，掷地有声“王一博，不想滑雪就直说。”


	26. 雪山就在身畔

左右绕不开的地理位置和户外运动的中心地位，阿尔卑斯山深处的蒂洛尔是夏日的绿色山阴里，挤奶少女踩过露水打湿的蓝色鸢尾花，是冬日白雪皑皑中，滑雪客和本地居民一起挤进木头小屋里，要的一杯热红葡萄酒。  
在这儿，滑雪是从小孩到老人每个人都会的技能，与其说是运动，不如说是一种生存的方式更为恰当。想要享受每年好几个月的白雪纷飞，光打滚成雪球，哪有拥抱着风翱翔而下，向着下一个坡度挑战，更符合生命的原始冲动。这一切对没怎么见过雪的肖战可太诱惑了，诱惑到还有点紧张。再看看他身边的王一博，故作平静的小眼神里还透着点跃跃欲试的情绪出来。当地的向导打趣道，“这里，随便拿个石头砸，都有三成几率砸到一个滑雪教练。所以我们这滑雪技术再高，没人关心，技术再不好，没人嘲笑。玩的开心就好！”  
肖战抿嘴笑笑，为了双人滑雪，其实还有在国内找私教偷偷学过基础课，可是他忙也是真忙，每次上课的间隔时间都较长，再加上换了个真正的雪山，不免还是有点紧张。好在身边的运动员小王很有先见之明，把他原本的想穿的棉质衣服换成了排汗性好的户外衣物，滑雪袜也多放了多几双，刚刚还被逼着又好好补一层防晒霜。虽然他自己也觉得滑的好不好不重要，穿得好看是一定要，两个人在一起最最重要。不过最让他不可思议的还是王一博竟然买了绿色小乌龟护具，在帮他戴上的那一刻，周围的外国人三五不时向他投来目光，弄得肖兔兔还有点不好意思，身体也微微推拒。“乖，别动，小乌龟摔了不疼。”

“战哥，还记得你私教教你的刹车吗？后刃的？就是抬起后脚跟，面对着下坡来进行滑坡，这样你就不会怕了。试一试吗？” 大概是好歹有过基础，虽然他震惊，王一博居然知道他请了私教，可是有了爱人亲自教学的肖兔子，后刃动作还是很到位的，继而前刃学习就特别高效了。运动员小王在滑雪教学上也是尽职尽责呢。再次给自己媳妇增加难度，切换刃。“战哥，切换刃就跟滑板carving挺像的，就是切换上半身的重心来带动下半身来达到前后刃切换，找到平衡切换点，放松，一定要放松。你看。能不能感受到？”王狮子为了满足和他战哥一起落叶飘的梦想，一遍又一遍陪着战哥学切换刃，成熟又稳重。不苟言笑王教练，看着肖战能自行动作，不怎么摔跤了，秒变撒娇王奶盖，迫不及待的叨叨起来，“落叶飘吗？战哥。落叶飘？我们一起落叶飘吧。很简单的。切换一下就行了。来吧，落叶飘吧。”这头还坐在雪地里的肖战，全身汗津津的，喘着粗气，又刺激又累，无数次的摔跤里，单板真的如同白色鸦片令人上瘾，可是，真的好累呀，这个狗崽崽，6岁说到底还是有差距的。可是狗崽崽这个样子，真的是完全舍不得拒绝。自己的狗崽崽自己宠，嫁都嫁了，还能离咋滴？不过王一博这个小乌龟系列，到位！  
肖战真正领悟滑雪的趣味性，是被王一博带着第一次从高级道下来的过程中真正领悟到的。缆车上优哉游哉的晃荡着一条脱离滑板的腿，滑板另外一端架在了缆车上，徐徐上升的高度，两个人俯瞰整座雪山，一片白雪皑皑中偶尔会露出几个类似松树的树尖尖，或者脚下会突然划过一扇木屋屋顶，木头做的屋子仿佛是这里的标志，越往雪山里去，就不时在眼前晃过零星分布的小屋子，和欧洲平原农场的石头双层大屋不同，这些小木屋更像是童话里跑出来的装饰元素。坐在缆车里远眺雪山，画面极其安静，仿佛就连安静这个词也在这一刻心领神会。这片安静就像一幅油画，大概这就是人生之无意义之美了吧。  
缆车靠近山坡，下缆车的时候，并不是很顺利，肖战像小企鹅一般，不小心翻了个小跟斗，在王一博的帮助下，笨拙地移动到了高级道滑雪的起点。不过对爱人来说，每一步都可爱到爆炸了吧。上了高级道，才算看到真正会滑雪的人，装备和服装都是很帅气的，起步和滑下去，大多驾轻就熟，一个一个从他俩身边滑过，又一左一右地远去。肖战跟着王教练开始了第一部分的下坡，前后刃落叶飘或者推坡，对王教练唯一的关门弟子来说已然不是什么大问题了，可是因为上去高级道还肩负着帮助肖同学学习和掌握切换刃的重任，所以前面的部分基本都在一些较为缓和的坡道上学习切换刃，整个高级道肖同学基本都是推坡和落叶飘下去的，当然中间新人小肖因为切换刃摔了好多次，可是整体上却是顺利滑雪去的。兴奋地王教练自然也要孔雀开屏，向自己的肖同学好好展示自己的技艺。  
两个人啊，滑雪的时候，无论到多偏远的山头，背着雪板辛辛苦苦爬上一座小高峰，转头就是一大片没有任何踩踏痕迹的雪域游乐场，热爱刺激的那个鼓励着略微紧张却初尝甜头的这个还有别的什么可以做？当然是让速度带出风，对着白茫茫的无尽世界，一滑到底，让雪花飞溅在身后啦。


	27. 魔法冬季的温泉

滑到了头，就总能看见熟悉的小木屋，有吃有住，冒着热气腾腾的肉香和纯甘的葡萄酒，干净的浴室和柔软的床，这种现代文明的舒适，几乎无可取代。大肉大酒，热量为王。毕竟这里多的是物产丰富的农场，食材新鲜，随意地摆弄上桌，就满口生香。面粉加上培根，搓成巨大的丸子煮熟，加上腌白菜和沙拉，就是简单的一顿饭。用山里悠闲漫步的乳牛牛奶，做出的山区芝士，拿来做芝士饺子，压扁平后再浇上牛肉酱，饭后再吃上一口加了新鲜蔓越莓果酱的糖霜面包圈。山里的出品都是平常又不平常、保留着原汁鲜味的绝品，风干的牛肉、烘烤的猪排、自己做的猪油、山野辣根磨成的粉、山羊酪芝士和冷切肉。。。。。。悠久鲜嫩的味道，混着青草香和雪的味道，都在齿唇间弥漫开来。有阿尔卑斯山的水，必然有淌过血液的烈酒。听当地人说，当地的蒸馏厂基本都是夫妻店，两口子经营着一盘生意，因为是果味蒸馏酒，不免各家都有些自己的喜好，风味也就各有不同起来形成独一无二的味道。肖战好奇，端过王一博点的桃酒，抿了一小口，嘴巴里有些果味和甜味，可是这可是真正度数颇高的烈酒啊，对着酒量无几的小兔子着实有些太高了。你想啊，寒冷的冬季，外面大雪纷飞，裹着大衣从户外进屋，只要这样一杯酒下肚，整个人就暖和起来了。  
酒店的人说，在阿尔卑斯山里上山滑雪，累了就泡着温泉，大肉大酒的抚慰胃和心灵很适合你们哦。在酒店的时间，仿佛才可以真正慢下来，泡个温泉，看阿尔卑斯的无敌山景。  
可是酒店没有告诉这对新婚的东方客人，在奥地利泡温泉，有个不成文的规矩——男女都不能穿泳衣，只能赤身裸体、坦荡荡地进池子。别说是连去澡堂子都屈指可数的肖战，就是王一博也红到了耳朵根。好在，他们来的时候淡季，温泉池子除了他俩没有别人。  
清寒的夜里，两个人冻手冻脚地脱去衣服，探进冒着白汽、温暖到令人整个变得软软糯糯的温泉水里，抬眼是漫天的繁星和梦中的阿尔卑斯，此刻泡在池子里的肖战，只觉得这一切就像是被施了魔法，有着些许魔幻的色彩。  
“好舒服哦，狗崽崽。”肖战趴在池边赏够了风景，像王一博游去。手搭在他腿上，亮晶晶的大眼睛，“想什么呢？”  
“想原味，想你。”王一博把他的手握在自己的手心里。肖战干脆把下巴也搁在他腿上，手指在他的手掌心里摩挲。“哦豁，现在我在你心里是第二顺位了是吗？得得得，就你儿子值得，最先会喊爸爸。”  
“这样吧战哥，回去我把他揍一顿吧，敢让他爸比不高兴，回去我就打他屁股。”  
“你敢。”话音未落，就落在了缠绵的吻里。

“战哥，我其实在想，之前哥问我，有什么愿望。以前我都说好好活下去，享受每一种运动，每一个喜欢的事情。后来，我遇见你，我就想，要是可以和你一起就好了。再后来，我俩在一起，再再后来，我们还有了孩子，我就在想，你说人的意义到底是什么呢？以前我觉得有摩托，有乐高，能跳舞，能唱歌，他们能让我做我想做的事情，就没什么，反正就是个工作而已。活得下去就行。现在，我就只想好好和你在一起，好好陪原味长大。你们在，家就在。不知道为什么，原味，原味他就好像是一种和解。和我爸我妈，和我自己和解。我这样是不是有点傻？”  
“不傻。”他不知道继续说什么，只是把他的手握得更紧一些，抿嘴一笑。“是因为，我们一博长大了。”  
“什么？”王一博虽然爱向他撒娇，情话也没少说，但是此时这么直白却还有些紧张，他家战哥单纯又很容易害羞是没错，现在可是越来越会拿他开心了，不慌不行啊。  
“你很好，比我想象中以为会喜欢的所有人还要好，这就是成长的过程啊，可能这就是妈妈说的孩子的意义吧……”肖战深吸了一口气，虽然依旧红着脸，轻舒了一口气，很认真的回答王一博“爱你嫁给你，是我遇见最好的事情……”  
“肖战，谢谢你，给了我一个家。”  
新婚恋人甜蜜的告白结束在肖战主动送上的吻里……  
王一博不知道自己是怎么回房间的的，只知道满脑子黄色废料，都是要把这个被誉为亚太第一美人的老婆按倒在床铺上狠狠侵犯的冲动！  
肖战的吻本意是对爱人最诚挚的表达，安抚他此刻的酒后小情绪。不知道是不是做了老父亲，喝点小酒对着月亮总是容易泛起思乡愁绪。可惜他能控制开始，却不能掌管结束，当然，被老公狠狠按在床上的时候，他虽然觉得刚接触上床单有点凉意，不过也没有多少抗拒。  
王一博发狠，撕扯他衣服的动作没有以往轻柔，纠缠在他身体上的衣物好像不那么容易被拉扯开，特别是现下这样不得章法的动作，衣物和指印在肖战的身上留下不少红痕，他心里心疼，可是扑倒他的冲动是太强烈了。两个人粗重的喘息声像正在发情呜咽的野兽，连同那些频频撞击的动静。赤裸的胴体再次出现在二人的眼前，王一博伸手附上肖战的肚子，那里曾经孕育过他们爱情的结晶。他甚至压在他身上，伸手抚摸那个位置，在他的小腹留恋的亲吻。酒后的一博，似乎又开始吃味，这里有过一个不属于他身上的物件儿。吻得肖战轻轻地呻吟出声。  
“这里，是我的。你的全部都是我的。”王一博眯着眼睛散发出危险的味道。肖战却直视他回答：“是啊，你的，都是你的。”  
王一博努力撑住最后的理智，撑起上身，眯着眼睛危险的看着他，“待会别哭。”说完，便没有再给他继续说话的机会，单手握住他的两只细白的手腕，举过头顶压制在床上。为此身下的人发出一声略带痛苦的短促呻吟，可是在性爱中他不会挣扎不会反抗，他信任他也喜欢他在这种时刻的散发强势味道。换句话说，如果一个Omega对他的alpha没有抵抗力，那么那个人是王一博，那他就更加没有抵抗力。  
酒后的王一博，亲吻也带着强势，肖战甚至来不及什么动作，只要承受就可以，唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来，在颈侧划出一道水线，滴落到锁骨。亮晶晶的一道水线，诱惑无比。  
侵犯他，让他臣服，让他属于我的念头愈发强烈。王一博机会没有再做任何其他的前戏，分开肖战的双腿架在自己的肩上，就狠狠地将自己挺立的下身彻底没入进了他已经柔软湿润的小穴。“嘶。。。痛，狗崽崽。”肖战的大眼睛睁噙着被狠狠挺入的泪花，可怜兮兮地看着他，喊痛的样子撒娇的成分占百分之九十五。  
王一博确实狠狠挺动了几下，换来他微微皱眉的表情，俯了身理了美人兔有些汗湿的碎刘海，在他耳边与其恶劣：“现在，我只想让你痛。你从里到外，都是我的，我一个人的。”肖战闭上眼睛轻缓地呻吟了两下，努力控制自己的身体放松，容纳王一博粗暴的进犯。他想，他是个清醒的人啊，怎么能跟一个醉汉计较呢。可是他忘记了，他也沾酒了。借着酒精的作用，被进入的疼痛添了更多的快感和甜蜜，因为是爱到骨血里的人，王一博情事里难得如此的强势和粗鲁也显得别有情趣。肖战的内壁在蠕动，像是一种热烈的欢迎，他伸出一只手揉捏丰腴的臀肉，偶尔用力的揉捏住继续进攻，儿子的好处怕是就是把这个瘦条条的爱人该丰腴的地方变得更加丰腴。身下的人彻底软了身子，仿佛失去思考，就像是情海里漂浮的人，而他就是那根救赎的浮木。  
“乖，抱住我。”掷地有声的命令，肖战听话的搂住他的脖子，敞开身体接受王一博气息的侵占洗礼。  
“战哥，小心腰。”他戏谑他，肖战一时间还没反应过来，等王一博在他身上开始抽插的动作时，瞬时红了脸。他带着狠厉，每一下都狠狠地离开他的身体再粗暴地一插到底直捣黄龙，大力的摆动一次次撞击着肖战的臀部，性器前所未有地涨大，活塞运动频率之快给了后面热辣辣滚烫烫的刺激……“嗯…啊…轻、轻一点…疼…”连背部都被床单磨得生疼的热爱让他觉得也许下一秒他就会被干到翻着白眼晕过去！他肯定的觉得这个人就是个人形打桩机。  
王一博却一反平日里对他的温柔，竟然狠狠地咬他的耳珠。  
“啊！”肖战猛然吃痛，内壁猛的收紧，反勾在王一博背上的手指忍不住抠起，在他背上划出几条鲜明的痕迹，有的还冒了点血点。  
肖战每一次吃痛，内壁都会紧紧收缩，刺激的王一博爽到飞起。背上突然间的刺痛让他有了一点清明，用力分开了两瓣臀肉，抽出性器又一次狠狠地捅了进去。肖战的呻吟瞬间因为冲击而被含糊地堵在喉咙口，泪水终于噙不住夺眶而出，娇娇滴滴的样子引得王一博更加觉得自己兽性大发。肖战也觉得自己难得承受如此粗暴的情爱，可是太兴奋了，后面分泌出更多的淫液，顺着抽插的动作滴落，辅助着狮子在他身上驰骋……  
因为快感的来袭，肖战向上弓起了腰，在自己和对方的小腹间摩擦着自己的性器。  
“啪”他的屁股上挨了一巴掌，扣着他的腰阻止他继续动作。  
“用后面。”  
说着，狮子退了出来，抱着人让他翻身趴跪着。  
“唔……”这个姿势让他们看不到彼此的脸，产生如同兽交一样的快感，也更加方便狮子激烈的入侵。肖战的肩膀抵在床上，腰被向下按着，分开着双腿，手伸到后面分开自己的两瓣臀肉，露出滴着水的红肿穴口。他本是不喜欢这种姿势的，可是现在，到底为什么呀，怎么就成这样了，他一点思考的能力都没有了。  
“要你……”此时此刻这个动作被他自己忍着羞涩做出来，又是一种挑逗和诱惑，王一博只深深地觉得今天不做死他简直对不起他这样不遗余力地添柴加火。他的耳边仿佛想起了那个对他照顾有加的哥哥的单曲改编版 “我的小宝贝啊，咱俩是一对儿啊，doi这玩意儿啊,干起来真带劲儿啊呼~”  
当然，按照王一博对肖战的宠溺，满足他的愿望是必须的，自然要狠狠地进入他露出的小穴。只一下，肖战就因为身后的冲击不得不松开手，努力在床上支撑住自己，但是不行，他连脸都贴在了身前的枕头上，王一博扶着他的白皙丰厚的屁股用力的进出，伸手又是一巴掌。麻麻的又热热的感觉不但不让他感觉难忍，更带来别样的羞耻感和快感，而每一次被拍打就会不住的缩紧身体，爽。  
“战哥，我敬佩的战哥。厉害。”他故意调戏。看着肖战将脸埋在枕头里，不理他，当然他也没期待肖战会真的回答。这人又能撩，又纯情，媚而不自知，所以！给别人？不行，绝对不行的！  
被掌掴带来的刺激感，肖战是耻于承认他其实也是欢喜的，但是王一博这种故意一而再再而三拍他屁股，还要他自己说出口喜欢的讨人厌的行为，就是在欺负他！他呼痛，但是现在他的声音里确是别样的情欲，就像在诱惑身上的人多多欺负他，根本不要停下这些动作，欲擒故纵？  
王一博又是连打几下，白皙的臀肉上泛了红，这才停手。小穴频频因为疼而紧紧收缩，滴滴答答地挤下带着腥甜的淫液，身前的分身发胀，微微颤抖却不能发泄，他被欲望刺激的狠了，此刻渴求高潮的滋味，要不说王一博讨人厌呢，每次都在他要去了的时候停下来，不轻不重地摸摸他，揉揉他，要么浅尝辄止的亲他两下。  
一次两次也就算了，这都多久了，他再也受不了了，“不要欺负我！”他带着哭腔吼道。  
那人却是俯下身，亲吻他的后颈，在被标注的腺体上不轻不重地咬两下，抽插的动作停止，将自己的全部埋在他的穴道深处。  
“不要玩了，你，唔……讨厌……”  
王一博顺着他的脊背一路吻下，如他所愿，不仅下身开始狠狠冲刺，而且用手握着他的阴茎撸着。这一次，他每一下都估计着美人兔的敏感点，每一次撞击都要带给他最大的快感，去往欲海的天堂。肖战被他干的失神，趴在地上，翘起屁股只能承受着他的侵犯，嘴里只剩依依呀呀地呻吟。如浪般层叠的阵阵快感起伏见就把他沉底淹没了，他小穴内壁越绞越紧，整个人都紧绷了起来，知道他即将高潮，刚刚垂泪的可怜模样，大概是真让小狮子舍不得了，这次没有再欺负他，反而加快了频率，一次一次用快感送他去巅峰。  
兔子喘息着感觉自己越来越近，越来越近，直到后穴一紧，透明的淫液在内壁收缩的作用下，从两个人紧密贴合的地方喷射而出，精液一股一股泄了出来……嘭……啊……前后一起高潮了。  
“嗯……唔……”  
高潮过后的美人兔整个人都软成一团，摊在床上，一点都不想动弹，然而王一博的性器却还埋在他的体内，没有要发泄的迹象。  
“受不了了？我还没结束呢。”他一边说着，一边伸手提起他的腰，让他腹部悬空，挺起翘臀承受自己的抽插。  
“啊啊啊哈……”Alpha尺寸巨大的性器在他的体内进出，伞状的前端一下一下划过褶皱的肠壁，带来酥麻的感觉……刚经历过高潮的他现在承受不住的，他还维持趴伏的姿势，膝盖有点受不了，好疼。  
于是他被就着插入的姿势翻了过来，巨大的性器被肠壁摩擦了一圈，微热酥麻的快感让狮子也忍不住闷哼出声，随即他揽住兔子腰和腿，把他环抱住站了起来。  
“啊！”肖战真的被他的举动惊到了，手忙脚乱地抱住他的脖子，防止自己掉下去，紧张的心跳加速，内壁都咬得死紧，上半身贴在王一博的身上，又因为快感随时都要掉下去。  
托着他屁股的手还在用力的拍他屁股，调笑着：“难怪人家说三十如狼，战哥就这么喜欢我，舍不得放开？”  
脸埋在他的颈侧，听到这话，愈发羞愤起来，张嘴在他肩上狠狠咬了他一口，作为报复。  
这个动作，他的阴茎进入的很深，每走一步都浅浅地摩擦两下，然后进入地更深。房间里是含糊不清地呜咽，他总是试图稳住身体，可是收缩的内壁只会刺激地另一个更加涨大而已。  
他又被放回床上，因为快速抽离而闭拢不上的小穴感到一丝寂寞，下一秒，他的Alpha就更强势地分开他的腿，狠狠插了进去。  
凶狠而快速的抽插让他根本稳不住自己的身体，他想求饶，可是出了呻吟，他根本说不出话。  
“嗯嗯……啊……啊……”不应期消失后，身体再一次有了反应，阴茎挺立。  
他伸出一只手去抚摸自己，被一把抓住。“射太多了你吃不消，”那人低低的在他耳边说道，热气喷洒在耳尖，他更加受不了了。“自己握住，不要射出来，嗯？听话。”欲望和服从来回摇摆不定，他开始扭动身体，附在阴茎上的手，时而收紧，时而上下套弄。那人低头吻他，愈加用力地挺进。他被快感和忍耐带来的痛苦弄得要疯，从刚刚开始就没有停过的眼泪掉的更加厉害，一颗一颗顺着小脸滚落。  
“嗯……别欺负我……”他哭泣着祈求，“难受……”  
“乖，我怎么会让你难受？”那人安抚他，“一起射？”  
Alpha的性能力实在不可小觑，和他一起高潮鬼知道要忍耐多久，软软的年上Omega终于彻底情绪崩溃，哭泣着扭动身体，想要摆脱他的钳制欺负。  
大概是意识到自己玩过了，王一博轻笑出声，叹了口气，轻轻握住他的性器，带着他的手一起抚慰，自己则用力进行原始地律动，小兔子，放过你。  
体内的阴茎随着快感的积累而越发涨大，天生绝配的Omega也承受不了了，隐隐感到一丝疼痛。真的太狠了，王一博却真正濒临高潮，伴随着最后几下又深又重的动作，他几乎把卵蛋也撞进他的里面，射出一股股炙热的热流，烫的厉害，引得人不住的颤抖吟哦。  
肖战的意识在这一刻彻底消失，在无法克制的呻吟和高潮中陷入黑暗。  
他胸口上下起伏，用着最后的力气推开身上的人，狠狠地瞥他一眼，自己爬到床边，抽过纸巾，给自己擦着，喘着粗气嗔怒“就知道欺负人，也不带套，还这么深，这么多。”  
王一博自知错了，也爬过去，在他脸上讨好的亲着，接过纸巾，擦了两下，干脆把人公主抱起来，“走，老公帮你弄干净。谁家的老婆，生气还这么好看。战哥别生气了，不然我怕我又忍不住了。”


	28. 肖战你怎么这样

自从那天王一博把人弄得实在是太狠了，肖战是腰也疼，手也疼，腿也疼，屁屁也疼，嗓子也疼，玩是玩不了了，去个厕所都是岔着腿踮着走的，气哼哼的念叨：王一博，我再给你喝酒，我是你喂的王黑子。肖战很生气，后果很严重。出去吃饭艰难，肖战作为恃宠而骄的山城小辣椒，脾气上来，不去了，赖在床上懒得很，小博子只好好生伺候着。哄吧，得哄，错是错了，但也不后悔就是了，是爽，下次还来。  
生龙活虎的王一博给悠哉哉半躺看电视的肖战揉着膝盖，红的厉害，还有点泛青，难怪他说疼呢。“战哥，下次带原味来吧。这么好玩，我要带他来。”  
“他要是在这摔跤了可要哭的。你舍得？”肖战食指一弯，勾起王一博的下巴。儿子吧，不说还好，一说可不得叹气吗，这会儿儿子还在软乎乎的小床里睡得酣甜，留着他隔着时差想儿子，哦，还有孩子他亲爹。  
“那不能够。小孩子哪有不摔跤的。别说原味，再来一个，我还带来让他摔。”大手又淘气的去摸肖战的肚子，被肖战一顿兔拳和兔牙暴击，“我孩子就是用来让你玩的呗。还再一个，疼的不是你反正。”  
“哪能啊。我疼着呢。疼着呢。要是就我们仨，我保护你们俩，要是再来一个alpha，那我俩保护你俩。”  
这时候东八区睡得口水流到枕头上的小原味，还不知道一年多以后，他被自己最爱的爸爸爸比骗到滑雪场，由他爸爸穿戴整齐，放上单板就把他推走了。滑动的时候他还不明就里，糊里糊涂的怎么就离正在和他互相mua飞吻的爸比越来越远了呢？直到一屁股歪进雪地里，还处于后知后觉的震惊中愣了三四秒，才哇一声响起响亮的哭声。那个说着哪有小孩子不摔跤，再来一个还带来摔的豪言壮语的孩子亲爹，赶紧过来先是鼓励着小团子自己爬起来，等小团子起来了，就把人抱在怀里温柔的哄，“不哭不哭，不疼哦不疼。等下我们就学会咯。不哭不哭，爸爸亲亲。”等小原味好不容易止了哭，被亲爹放在地上又被亲爹狠心推走的时候，小原味嚎啕大哭“爸比，爸比，救命啊。啊啊啊啊啊啊……我要回家……奶奶，你管管我爸爸……”  
这一会儿可光摔跤了，肖战跟在后面看着儿子每摔一下，王一博就去哄一下，然后又把人推走，教的又认真又温柔。心里是有点心疼儿子的小屁股的，不过小孩子重心低，其实也还好，自己儿子撒娇的水分也深着呢，又觉得一大一小这真香的场面实在是太好笑了。他怕靠近了都忍不住要笑出声。小原味就算是个和他一样的Omega，那也是王一博的儿子，运动细胞到底是随了王一博，被爸爸坑着摔了好几次也不见他爸爸收手以后，自己也懵懵懂懂的摸索出不摔跤的诀窍，出师了。  
等肖战再次走进，想摸摸儿子衣服有没有被汗湿，要不要换换的时候，儿子已经笑得眼睛都没有，一脸傲娇，奶声奶气的跟他讲，“都样开，都样开，我寄几下去。”  
可此时，他还不知道，他的亲亲爸爸已经在这个时候就惦记着让他摔跤了。兴许还在梦里想他的美人爸比和哆啦A梦爸爸接他回家一起玩呢。

不过，没有多久，生气的对象倒是转换了。蜜月是在老父亲思子愁绪和甜甜蜜蜜二人世界的交替里稳步进行的，可是原定的最后一站行程，被肖战临时决定去日本。日本好啊，好玩，好逛，还能给老婆买一堆白色恋人和他爱的不行的小零食。老婆的包买了，丈母娘和亲妈的礼物们买了，儿子和他的乐高买了，老婆还大方地给他买了不老少，给老婆补零食是不是天经地义！但是他万万没想到，战哥，他敬佩的战哥，竟然坑他！把他骗到日本工作。  
他大清早被床边拾掇整齐的大美人温柔地叫醒，拉着人压倒在身下就是一个蜜月特有的法式早安吻，顺便还想继续进行点蜜月特许晨间运动，没想到被战哥无情拒绝，这也算了，战哥，还眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，告诉他“不行的，狗崽崽。快起床，助理马上带着化妆师过来，快起来。”  
“摩？”啥玩意儿，我不是在度蜜月吗？我好不容易前调后调，与经纪人搏斗，与公司抗争，发挥多年听话小白花精神，赢得了这么久的假期，还跟那个程飞喝了那么多酒，送了那么多东西，称兄道弟的给战哥赢了这么久的假期，不得补补这么多年的忙碌啊？这万恶的资本家，给他老婆洗的脑啊，他老婆，胳膊肘往外拐，不知他的辛苦，还提前工作！劳模啊劳模，下次，下次节目组要是做劳动最光荣主题，他就申请，直接喊他战哥来录节目得了。  
结果，他是万万没想到啊，这个人，这个狠心的人夫，他还义正言辞，“我们玩了好久了，还有好多事要处理呢，怎么能一直玩。咱们还得给儿子挣奶粉钱呢？现在又能玩又能工作，不是可以减轻后面的压力吗？狗崽崽乖啦，这不是一切为了咱们家嘛？你就不想多陪陪儿子？”哼，这话说得好听，一切为了咱们家，竟无言以对，你是小言公子吗？  
憋了半天，王一博忍无可忍，爆吼输出，“肖战，你怎么这样？”  
今天也是凄风苦雨王一博呢。苦逼小王在线生气。  
难怪微博上黑子和智障媒体跟风爆料#王一博肖战疑似婚变#、#国民夫夫BE#、#王一博肖战怎么了#、#王一博肖战be你还相信爱情吗#、#旅行 分手的媒介#、#博肖婚变孩子归谁#、#娱乐圈真爱？#、#博肖婚礼才多久#、#博肖爱情梳理#、#博肖到底怎么回事#、#博肖感情危机实录#等等言论从一两个营销到在热搜大面积发酵……  
以至于不高兴小王在被哥哥以美人计动之以情晓之以理的哄好，工作约会两相宜，圆满收工着陆到家，还没来得及抱儿子亲亲，就被公司叫回去紧急公关回来，还处于一脸懵逼之中。不过倒是借机，发了一首新歌赚了一点奶粉钱，还被战哥好好表扬了一番，果然就保持无感，才有幸福感。。。


	29. 肖战你怎么这样

自从那天王一博把人弄得实在是太狠了，肖战是腰也疼，手也疼，腿也疼，屁屁也疼，嗓子也疼，玩是玩不了了，去个厕所都是岔着腿踮着走的，气哼哼的念叨：王一博，我再给你喝酒，我是你喂的王黑子。肖战很生气，后果很严重。出去吃饭艰难，肖战作为恃宠而骄的山城小辣椒，脾气上来，不去了，赖在床上懒得很，小博子只好好生伺候着。哄吧，得哄，错是错了，但也不后悔就是了，是爽，下次还来。  
生龙活虎的王一博给悠哉哉半躺看电视的肖战揉着膝盖，红的厉害，还有点泛青，难怪他说疼呢。“战哥，下次带原味来吧。这么好玩，我要带他来。”  
“他要是在这摔跤了可要哭的。你舍得？”肖战食指一弯，勾起王一博的下巴。儿子吧，不说还好，一说可不得叹气吗，这会儿儿子还在软乎乎的小床里睡得酣甜，留着他隔着时差想儿子，哦，还有孩子他亲爹。  
“那不能够。小孩子哪有不摔跤的。别说原味，再来一个，我还带来让他摔。”大手又淘气的去摸肖战的肚子，被肖战一顿兔拳和兔牙暴击，“我孩子就是用来让你玩的呗。还再一个，疼的不是你反正。”  
“哪能啊。我疼着呢。疼着呢。要是就我们仨，我保护你们俩，要是再来一个alpha，那我俩保护你俩。”  
这时候东八区睡得口水流到枕头上的小原味，还不知道一年多以后，他被自己最爱的爸爸爸比骗到滑雪场，由他爸爸穿戴整齐，放上单板就把他推走了。滑动的时候他还不明就里，糊里糊涂的怎么就离正在和他互相mua飞吻的爸比越来越远了呢？直到一屁股歪进雪地里，还处于后知后觉的震惊中愣了三四秒，才哇一声响起响亮的哭声。那个说着哪有小孩子不摔跤，再来一个还带来摔的豪言壮语的孩子亲爹，赶紧过来先是鼓励着小团子自己爬起来，等小团子起来了，就把人抱在怀里温柔的哄，“不哭不哭，不疼哦不疼。等下我们就学会咯。不哭不哭，爸爸亲亲。”等小原味好不容易止了哭，被亲爹放在地上又被亲爹狠心推走的时候，小原味嚎啕大哭“爸比，爸比，救命啊。啊啊啊啊啊啊……我要回家……奶奶，你管管我爸爸……”  
这一会儿可光摔跤了，肖战跟在后面看着儿子每摔一下，王一博就去哄一下，然后又把人推走，教的又认真又温柔。心里是有点心疼儿子的小屁股的，不过小孩子重心低，其实也还好，自己儿子撒娇的水分也深着呢，又觉得一大一小这真香的场面实在是太好笑了。他怕靠近了都忍不住要笑出声。小原味就算是个和他一样的Omega，那也是王一博的儿子，运动细胞到底是随了王一博，被爸爸坑着摔了好几次也不见他爸爸收手以后，自己也懵懵懂懂的摸索出不摔跤的诀窍，出师了。  
等肖战再次走进，想摸摸儿子衣服有没有被汗湿，要不要换换的时候，儿子已经笑得眼睛都没有，一脸傲娇，奶声奶气的跟他讲，“都样开，都样开，我寄几下去。”  
可此时，他还不知道，他的亲亲爸爸已经在这个时候就惦记着让他摔跤了。兴许还在梦里想他的美人爸比和哆啦A梦爸爸接他回家一起玩呢。

不过，没有多久，生气的对象倒是转换了。蜜月是在老父亲思子愁绪和甜甜蜜蜜二人世界的交替里稳步进行的，可是原定的最后一站行程，被肖战临时决定去日本。日本好啊，好玩，好逛，还能给老婆买一堆白色恋人和他爱的不行的小零食。老婆的包买了，丈母娘和亲妈的礼物们买了，儿子和他的乐高买了，老婆还大方地给他买了不老少，给老婆补零食是不是天经地义！但是他万万没想到，战哥，他敬佩的战哥，竟然坑他！把他骗到日本工作。  
他大清早被床边拾掇整齐的大美人温柔地叫醒，拉着人压倒在身下就是一个蜜月特有的法式早安吻，顺便还想继续进行点蜜月特许晨间运动，没想到被战哥无情拒绝，这也算了，战哥，还眨着亮晶晶的眼睛，告诉他“不行的，狗崽崽。快起床，助理马上带着化妆师过来，快起来。”  
“摩？”啥玩意儿，我不是在度蜜月吗？我好不容易前调后调，与经纪人搏斗，与公司抗争，发挥多年听话小白花精神，赢得了这么久的假期，还跟那个程飞喝了那么多酒，送了那么多东西，称兄道弟的给战哥赢了这么久的假期，不得补补这么多年的忙碌啊？这万恶的资本家，给他老婆洗的脑啊，他老婆，胳膊肘往外拐，不知他的辛苦，还提前工作！劳模啊劳模，下次，下次节目组要是做劳动最光荣主题，他就申请，直接喊他战哥来录节目得了。  
结果，他是万万没想到啊，这个人，这个狠心的人夫，他还义正言辞，“我们玩了好久了，还有好多事要处理呢，怎么能一直玩。咱们还得给儿子挣奶粉钱呢？现在又能玩又能工作，不是可以减轻后面的压力吗？狗崽崽乖啦，这不是一切为了咱们家嘛？你就不想多陪陪儿子？”哼，这话说得好听，一切为了咱们家，竟无言以对，你是小言公子吗？  
憋了半天，王一博忍无可忍，爆吼输出，“肖战，你怎么这样？”  
今天也是凄风苦雨王一博呢。苦逼小王在线生气。  
难怪微博上黑子和智障媒体跟风爆料#王一博肖战疑似婚变#、#国民夫夫BE#、#王一博肖战怎么了#、#王一博肖战be你还相信爱情吗#、#旅行 分手的媒介#、#博肖婚变孩子归谁#、#娱乐圈真爱？#、#博肖婚礼才多久#、#博肖爱情梳理#、#博肖到底怎么回事#、#博肖感情危机实录#等等言论从一两个营销到在热搜大面积发酵……  
以至于不高兴小王在被哥哥以美人计动之以情晓之以理的哄好，工作约会两相宜，圆满收工着陆到家，还没来得及抱儿子亲亲，就被公司叫回去紧急公关回来，还处于一脸懵逼之中。不过倒是借机，发了一首新歌赚了一点奶粉钱，还被战哥好好表扬了一番，果然就保持无感，才有幸福感。。。


	30. 国民夫夫在线辟谣

谣言止于智者，网上沸沸腾腾吵了好一段时间，可是人国民夫夫和和美美，家里人看在眼里心里也了然，儿婿这份工作特殊，也只当是大概最近火的厉害碍着别人发财，总有些不省事的废物想着要搞事情。肖战公司的皮猴子们刷着微博还有点担心，看着老大销假以后，老公天天车接车送，还带着请他们吃下午茶小点心，就知道，害，没事儿，多半是喷子，午休时间反反黑就好，老大好，我们好，老大放心飞，我们永相随，我们与老大共进退。  
这对夫夫呢，最近倒是真的吵架了，吵啥呢？吵螃蟹。肖战说在日本吃的螃蟹也太好吃了，但是那是海蟹，这会儿就想吃湖里的大闸蟹。可是啊，王一博说这时候的不好吃，非要让他再等等。他就不明白了，这是差钱吗？我就想吸溜这一口蟹黄，吃这一口蟹膏，咋滴，还吃不上了？非得等，有啥差别啊。  
小原味晚上就滴溜溜转着眼珠子，看他俩弯弯绕绕兜兜转转非得说通对方到底吃不吃螃蟹。谁要输了，就爬到谁那里加油打气，有儿子加油助威似乎战力值会变得更高。等吵完了，又觉得根本就是这个除了neinei，别的也没吃过什么好东西的小坏蛋在里面使坏。

不过你说吵架这种事，总要有一个人学会低头，这个人是谁呢？那必然是一家之主王一博。  
等他被派去上海出外景，他安排助理顺道去了一趟苏州，好好挑了一堆肥美的大闸蟹。既满足老婆，也给工作人员们发点福利，不愧是我的得意。  
晚上，一阵阵的香气就扑面而来，锅盖打开，一片漫着香气的白色水雾，这兔子馋的口水直流，兴奋得很“耶耶耶，吃螃蟹喽~谢谢老公给我买螃蟹吃。”瞧瞧，这就是人性，得到满足以后，这小辣椒的嘴巴就跟抹了蜜糖似的。哥说的真没错，老婆啊，就得哄。耙耳朵吧，他不是怂，是尊重，是爱。你看看这个老婆哄好了，家庭地位都高了，一家之主王一博，不愧是我。哥就是哥，哲理！得学！  
香味是馋人的，小坏蛋闻到醋香味和鲜甜的味道，放了手中的玩具，一摇一晃的循着味道跑来餐厅看看是什么好东西。他个子矮，是什么不知道，但是知道他美人爸比正坐在桌子前面吃的正香，吸溜吸溜的。爸比真坏，竟然吃好吃的不带他。扭着屁股噘着嘴就去求抱抱。王一博跟在儿子后面，怕小祖宗摔着磕着，他爸比吃的香着呢，顾不上停手抱他，嘴里含含糊糊的说“宝宝不能吃。爸比才可以吃。”急的小家伙，一扭头一跺脚，对着后面的爸爸，委委屈屈“爸爸，爸爸，抱抱。”  
王一博一把把儿子抱起来，举过头顶，又抱在胸前，逗得孩子直乐。  
“要要。”原味肉乎乎的小短手指着盘子里的香喷喷的东西。  
他那个向来要什么给什么的美人爸比，竟然连盘子都端起来，放在自己胸前，一点没有满足他的意思。“原味，小宝宝是不能吃的。太凉了，会病病，病病就要见医生，要吃药药，打针针。”  
“爸爸，要要。”小东西又去求爸爸，你说说一个小战战在你怀里，跟你表达爸爸，我想吃蟹蟹，你给不给？王一博这么没出息，当然给了。他伸手剥了个蟹壳，弄了一点点蟹黄放在掏空了的蟹壳里，拿来宝宝专用的小勺子，就要给孩子喂进去。  
“王一博，你给太多了。”肖战制止他乱喂孩子。  
“肖老师，孩子大了总要吃的。没事，一点点，我有数。”说着又贼大胆的挑了点蟹肉，沾了醋放进蟹壳里，又喂了一口给儿子。  
“老公！”肖战真是没脾气了。  
儿子倒是坐在爸爸腿上，吃的开心的很，“亚米亚米~~~爸爸亚米”  
“不是爸爸亚米，是蟹蟹亚米。”王一博摸摸儿子的小脑袋，满眼都是喜欢，一把抱起儿子，扛在肩上，“走咯儿子，你爸比小气鬼不让你吃，爸爸带你去吃果泥咯。”  
小东西馋是馋，不过倒也听话，说是尝一口，那就是一口，多了不要。  
肖战则是继续和螃蟹干仗。

美味一时爽，吃多了火葬场。果然吧，夜里肖战就翻来覆去饿的睡不着，身上一阵一阵的虚汗。他推推身边的人。“我肚子疼。”王一博觉得他状态不对，心疼吧又有点无语“让你少吃点，不听话。积食了吧。”行动上倒是出去给他倒水，找消化药。  
“老王，不行，我还是疼，不是胃，是肚子。”“那我帮你揉揉？”手刚附上，肖战人疼的都快抽搐。“等下等下，好像不对。是肚子下面疼，下腹。是下腹。”眼看着人疼得一身虚汗，王一博二话没说，给人裹上衣服，送医院。让你吃那么多，好像多少人跟你抢一样。

害，虚惊一场。  
人啊，要是喜上眉梢，那真是挡不住。  
送去消化科的人被转去了Omega产科。  
还是上次那位没眼力见的医生，“5周了。怎么能吃这么多生冷的呢，孕前期流产怎么办？这次留不留啊？”  
“留！当然留！”夫夫俩异口同声。

所以谣言是怎么不攻自破的呢，#国民夫夫深夜就医#这种热搜咱们就不谈了。各大媒体咋咋呼呼的猜来猜去。不久后，除了广告帖，多久没发过自拍微博的王一博先生连发9张老婆视角照，8张老婆的美照，正中间一张有着亚太第一美人之称的老婆大人抱着儿子的可爱背影，还配文：未来，我俩保护你俩。@ 肖战呆桃  
瞬间得到@ 肖战呆桃的转发：你说的哦@ UNIQ-王耶啵//@ UNIQ-王耶啵: 未来，我俩保护你俩。@ 肖战呆桃 [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片] [图片]  
这一发不要紧，发完这男男女女嗑死一大片，苦逼的程序员又加班了。。。


	31. 二胎来了咋整

话说回来，王一博觉得自己是开了光的嘴巴，老婆有孕还是个alpha那是喜上加喜，坐实了他王必怀的光荣称号。可是这个小alpha是个蜜月宝宝，也就是说，他好不容易新婚的“二人”世界又泡汤了。这都不算，激动的情绪过去，这段时间他又想起了肖战怀原味时候的悲惨生活。吃不能吃，睡不能睡，这床怕是前几个月又上不去了。老父亲还是两副面孔呢，刚刚还忧愁黑暗孕期再次上演，下一秒就喜笑颜开的去摸美人老婆的肚子，声音压得很低，“爸爸的小乐事啊，今天乖不乖，有没有折腾爸比？”肖战附着王一博的大手，轻轻回答“我们很乖的对不对？”

肖战这一次怀孕，虽然也意外了点，但是也算在他意料之中了。但是万万没想到，继他起出原味的名字之后，小爸爸直接跟风“战哥，干脆这个就叫乐事得了，家有乐事。”得，敢情他就是个没有感情的薯片生产机器呗。人家有薯条三兄弟，他家有薯片三父子。哭笑不得竟又觉得绝妙。

夫夫俩合计，那要不分别回家找父母吃饭交代二胎？

三年抱俩搁谁谁不乐，“我说个事儿啊，战哥蜜月宝宝，检测说是alpha。”王爸爸听了，处事不惊的脸上，嘴角带出了笑意，转身进了储物间找出一瓶珍藏来，非要拉着儿子喝一杯，高兴。王妈妈笑的合不拢嘴，越想到肖战就越高兴，能笑出声来，俗话说得好啊，媳妇娶得好，三代富到老。肖战的孕期表现王妈妈还是记得住的，艰难岁月里也还算是摸索出一套攻略。但是孩子和孩子还真不一样，这个乐事还真不知道是个什么样子。小孩子难带，压力大。这两口子早出晚归的，以后咋办还真不知道。可想了想，还是和王爸爸咬了耳朵，咬着牙，让儿子有困难就开口。

与此同时肖战这里，肖爸爸反应正常，眉目里都是慈祥的笑意，“好好好，这下ao双全了。”道了喜，转身去为儿子盛汤。相比，肖妈妈倒是挺波澜不惊的，慢条斯理的吃了口饭，丢下一句“丑话说前头，我可带不了。”  
我！不！带！了！这倒是点醒了梦中人。本来吧，他就只有原味这一个孩子，第一次怀，还是个意外，全家上下盯着他，求着他让他生下来。孕期反应又大，讲实话，他虽然孕期辛苦，妈妈们也没少劳累，每天轮流来照顾。他生完了，4个月也就回去上班了，原味小朋友出了月子白天基本都是两边来人带着的，为了这个，妈妈还又请了自己家请的阿姨跟着去小两口家里搭把手。要是遇到生病了，爹妈出差了小原味晚上想爸爸爸比哭的撕心裂肺的时候，那可都是抱去大床一起睡的。带着孩子睡，你说睡得好吗？乐事将来出生，步骤大致也是如此，妈妈这一撤，大窟窿可就填不上了。不止填不上，突然间很多现实的问题在肖战的脑子里冒了出来。。。。  
肖爸爸让太后收回懿旨“你吓他干什么，这个也是你孙子，生出来了你还能不带啊。”太后倒是退了一步，“最好是别喊我，实在不行，你就让我带原味。你这儿子现在是还没出来，万一是个混世魔王，我可遭不住。原味好带，不哭不闹，哄得住。”  
“妈妈，乐事还没出来，你就这么嫌弃啊。妈妈你歪屁股。”  
“我还真不是歪屁股。你看看我和你老汉，从你怀孕都多久没回去过喽，好久都没滴去搓麻将喽。打不赢了都。”  
“妈妈辛苦啦。”肖战摇着妈妈的手臂软软的撒娇。  
妈妈拍着自己的孩子，又来一句炸弹“这个乐事是原味同意了的？”  
！！！！！！！

晚上，兴高采烈的王一博是不敢让原味去扑他爸比了，放在自己的手心里比较好控制。等他讲着自己胡编的严谨睡前童话故事，把孩子哄睡钻进有肖老师的被窝。他把耳朵都贴在了肖老师的肚皮上。肖战摸着他的顺发，问他，“要不我们还约上次的两位月嫂？”  
“嗯，你定。”  
“要是不行，咱们就真的得找住家阿姨了。”  
“嗯，行呢。”  
“你说，我们怎么和原味说他要做哥哥啊？”  
“这个。。。他这么小能知道吗？他现在，要么别人家没孩子，要么他就是别人的弟弟。他估计都没有这种概念。但愿能同意吧。”  
“你和爸妈说了吗，别跟原味说这件事。”  
“放心。爸妈也说了这个问题。这事儿不能急，先旁敲侧击。不过好在兄弟俩年纪差得不大。等乐事出来了，还不是玩的开心得很。”  
“可是原味是小o呀，乐事会不会欺负他？”  
“敢！他找削他!”  
“王一博，你说，我们会不会是歪屁股的家长啊？以后会不会偏心小的，舍不得小的啊？”  
王一博翻了个身，把肖战圈进怀里，“战哥，这个我不知道，但是我们尽量做一对好父母好不好？”


	32. 原味周岁

原味的周岁宴拖了那么一点点时间。  
爹妈婚礼在满月宴前，再请人办酒就有点说不过去了，就是光亲朋好友也太折腾人家了一些，两家都不是很介意这些虚的。加上爹妈又请长假去度蜜月，小原味被爷爷奶奶一家一周轮流带着，幸亏没病没灾，妥妥帖帖还给了人家父母，两家的老人才算松了口气。  
王一博贴心爹妈，那是各种礼盒往家拎，私心里，他给老丈人家送的更多一些，为的可不就是丈母娘念着他的好嘛。肖战自己当妈的，还能不了解妈妈们嘛，带着孩子多辛苦，嘴上不说，他自己要不知道那还是人嘛，两家都得好好休息一阵。礼物是少不了了，旅游也不能少。两家父母，各安排好一段度假，配着当地向导，消消停停出去晒晒太阳放松放松。休息一阵儿，度假一阵儿，回来再休息一阵儿，小原味的正头生日就在一大家子的群视频里度过了。  
肖爸比对原味的事物那是相当看重的。水果蔬菜，你不说吃到多么名贵的食材，有机这两个字就是不能少的。外面的食品添加剂太多，别说小原味只爱喝neinei不太敢吃这些“奇奇怪怪”的东西，就是敢，这外面的他也不能够让孩子多吃。生日蛋糕就光是蛋糕胚，肖爸比就按照配方的不同食材比例准备了四五个，切下一点点放进原味嘴里，哄着小孩子miamiamia，让儿子自己选一个最喜欢的出来。你问剩下的蛋糕胚怎么办？怎么办？爸爸是干什么用的？王一博那几天的早饭，中饭，晚饭，宵夜都包圆了，以至于很久一段时间，安排王一博切蛋糕的活，王一博都是面无表情的挪开那个蛋糕，每一个毛孔都写着拒绝。哥哥们从节目上下来会偷偷笑话他，“王一宝是蛋糕不好吃吗？”王一博只能笑，好吃，战哥亲手做的怎么会不好吃。但是好吃也经不住吃四五个胚之后，再吃掉裱画失误的次品蛋糕啊。他一想到厨房里堆满的半成品，呕。。。。。

周岁要抓周，抓周的道具总要挑选吧。王一博兴冲冲的毛遂自荐，“战哥，你说我是把头盔给他，还是赛车服给他抓。你看看哪个比较好？我把我新买的乐高也给他。”“王一博，你儿子好小的，他就是平时小拳头再没轻没重，他能举得了你的头盔嘛？你也不怕夹着他。”  
王一博苦了下脸，又有那么一丢丢庆幸赛车物品安全，再次狗腿“那战哥我们准备什么呀？我叫人去买去。不然感觉我们很垃圾的样子。”肖战回头捂他的嘴，“打住，我是垃圾回收人员，专门回收你这种可回垃圾。”牵着他的手去他的小工作室，这个房间，原味是没有批准不许进来的，当然一博也是。这里可是肖总监在家工作的地方啊。肖战让王一博坐在地摊上，悄咪咪的拿出他的宝藏工具箱放在茶几上，“当当当当~你看！我买了好多超轻土，这里是图纸，我们等原味睡觉觉的时候，就来捏，干了以后，我们就让原味抓着玩。让他自己选。”“我的老婆是全能爸比。”王一博作势要去吻他，肖战笑嘻嘻的承了，“你手巧的，别以为我不知道。好好捏，你捏的好，我就不让你吃蛋糕了。”

因此，爸爸爸比最近总是早早的就把原味哄睡了。因为他们俩还要趁宝宝睡觉的时间忙手艺活。小王子场记板、小王子麦克风、小狐狸书本、小狐狸听诊器、头盔、铅笔、滑板、画板、飞机、木梳、金牌、手枪、钢琴做了一堆小可爱。王一博还时常装笨，说自己不会操作呢，战哥快来帮帮我，当然战哥也有手滑的时候让王一博觉得自己倍儿有面。这两个人顺便还得兼具家里的布置，气球，食物，样样都不能少，都是夫夫俩一点点忙出来的，边忙还可以顺个亲亲，辛苦也值了。

小原味起床发现家里大变样的时候，兴奋地不行，客厅里爬来爬去，嘻嘻哈哈的，要爸爸去逮他，把他举到头顶飞飞才行。等爷爷奶奶外公外婆来了，小原味更是兴奋，咿咿呀呀的要讨抱抱，话说不好没关系，宝宝肯主动嘟着嘴巴抱着你的脖子一边一个吧唧，老人家的心都要萌化啦。  
长辈们来了，看着夫夫俩的布置，眼睛里都是欣慰，不错不错，小两口亲自弄得真是温馨可爱，肯自己动手蛮好蛮好。抓周的小玩偶也精致可爱，外婆始终不相信，这是俩儿子自己做出来的。老人们满意得很，又把求来的平安符，传家的小玉佩都放在了上面。

原味主人公终于要抓周了，笑嘻嘻的爬过来，左看看右看看，这个拿在手上看看，那个也拿着看看。儿子抓起小狐狸头盔，向着大人们摇摇手。王一博笑的嘴巴都快掉地了，也不管手上还在录视频，“快看快看，不愧是我的儿子。”结果刚说完，原味就笑嘻嘻的又放了下去，换起了画板和听诊器，肖战开心了“看看，儿子还是随我。”两人拌着嘴逗着宝宝录视频。坚果也跑过来凑热闹，看小主人趴在地上，坚果的小山竹也上前，跟着小主人一起碰碰这个，闻闻那个。原味看看坚果，坚果看看原味，“喵~”坚果嗲嗲的蹭蹭原味向他撒娇，小原味咯咯咯的笑着，干脆放下了手里的黏土，抱着坚果和坚果逗乐起来。这感情好，爸爸爸比辛苦了好几个晚上的黏土娃娃一个没被选中，倒是坚果旗开得胜，逗得大家伙笑的不行。再等到蛋糕被爸爸推过来，爸比抱着要他自己吹蜡烛的时候，小原味“fu”一口吹熄，你还别说，吹熄了蜡烛，吃了爸比喂得第一口蛋糕，原本走也走不利索喜欢爬行的小孩子，被爸比放下地竟然走路稳稳当当起来。。。

原味的两位老父亲，倒是觉得鼻头有一点点酸，小孩子真的是片刻不能离的，因为他们说会就会了。


	33. 倒退期原味和傻憨憨爹

“未来4个月，大家一起加油，拿下这个项目，奖金假期一样都不会少。各组行动。”程飞说了散会，社畜们从大会议室陆续离开，留下两位老板继续讨论后续计划。  
程飞靠在椅背上玩手指，“学长，宁可真够意思，我刚接项目，宁又怀一个，王一博是不是想报复我？”  
“你想什么呢？”肖战回怼。  
程飞倒是凑过了大脸，问得认真“哥，外面的人不知道，我可知道。四个月，这项目的压力，成吗？”  
“不成也得成，我可不得赚奶粉钱嘛。俩吞金兽呢。”肖战倒是不怎么在乎，继续研究调研报告。  
“哥，王一博也太不是人了，要不，你离了跟我得了，我可舍不得让你出来赚钱，多辛苦啊。”程飞把大脸像肖战挪的更紧了一些。  
“怎么？不怕我告诉某些小宝贝，小心肝，嗯？”肖战微微抬头，瞥了他一眼。  
“哥，哎，哥，开玩笑，开玩笑。别真去。这个再吹了，我爸又得烦我。对了，我姐说的有用吗？他那么小，他不能知道吧。”程飞一脸疑惑，只觉得肖战大惊小怪，把简单的事情复杂化了。  
“你个二胎，晓得撒子哟。周末和晚上不要找我，带娃。”肖战理好材料，将圈画过的A4纸放在程飞面前，食指点了点，转身出门，留程飞一个人孤独思考。

“哇偶，原味好棒哦！原味再一口嘛？好厉害。”肖战刚进门，就听见王一博极尽浮夸的彩虹屁。小原味仿佛进入了吃饭倒退期，脚底下的饭渣渣比吃进去的多多了，什么精致的摆盘，喜欢的食材，没用，抓在手里玩一会儿就掉地了。自己吃不行，那喂呗，塞进小少爷嘴里，小少爷认认真真的嚼一嚼，趁你一个不在意吐出来，握在手里被发现还能坐在屁股底下。夫夫俩一度怀疑，难不成这是要辟谷修仙？气的山城小辣椒一个暴脾气上来，一个没忍住，把不吃饭的小原味给训了，咬着兔牙，握着他扔食物的小手一顿拍，结果看小原味哭的泪汪汪的，只好再用neinei哄一哄，吊着命呗。亲生的，还能饿死咋滴，那不是白疼了。  
“战哥？快来看，你儿子脱离原始人了。”王一博只微微转过头确认一眼刚进门的是肖战，催促他洗完手就赶紧过来，别错过了好戏。  
“你回来这么早？他咋了？”  
“你看。”  
小狮子献宝一般给兔兔看自己的杰作，小原味围兜兜戴着，兜兜里，桌面上都是一片狼藉，白嫩嫩的小脸上也是菜粒菜汁，在王一博的指引下脏兮兮的小朋友显得blingbling的，再往下看看，小手里握着一把小勺子，并不怎么灵敏的伸进饭盆里，挑起一勺，举着送进自己的嘴巴，吃一部分，漏一部分，但是吃进去的明显可比之前多了不少。肖战在经历瞳孔震惊之后，一下子笑了，像王一博眨眨眼，两只眼睛都是夸赞的光。“狗崽崽厉害哦。”肖战笑嘻嘻给王一博比了个赞，“我们原味太厉害了吧。爸爸，还是你厉害哦，不光能吃饭还会用工具了。是不是呀宝贝。”  
“你赶紧坐下，今天我收工早，阿姨又有事儿要先走，所以委屈你吃我做的饭。”王一博给肖战拉了椅子，进厨房给肖战盛饭去。不是什么美味珍馐，就是把儿子的晚饭多做了一点，一盆大虾西蓝花胡萝卜木耳烩饭，一碟蘑菇肉饼，两份蒸蛋。王一博饭做得少，切菜刀工不算一流，肉饼到做得很是可口。为了牙口不多的儿子，这一锅烩饭真是尽力把菜粒粒剁成菜碎碎，在小朋友的小碗里还加了阿姨熬好的高汤，软软烂烂方便这个不好好吃饭的小朋友极了。  
小原味咿咿呀呀的举着勺子往嘴里送，爸比坐在自己旁边以后，就不肯老老实实的了，不知道是不是遗传王一博的献宝，小手举着勺子往爸比那里去了，“爸比~~”可惜小勺子不能精准掌握自己的去向，还没有到达爸比的嘴巴，就抛物线加自由落体，落在了爸比干净的脸上和衣服上。小原味想往回伸手，勺子却不配合，弄得自己脸上，袖子上也是爸爸好心给他准备的蘸酱。兔子看看眼前的傻儿子，就像看见了狗崽崽十分想让他同意养的王黑子，憨的可爱。肖战抽了纸巾，一点一点给儿子擦干净，又嘟着嘴给自己擦擦，一脸委屈屈的问儿子，“怎么办？脏脏了？”挪了凳子，又往小朋友那里去，“对对”小朋友嘟哝的说着道歉，扔下勺子，两节藕勾住他爸比的脖子，在自己弄脏的位置就是一个油嘴大啵啵。  
这一啵被盛汤过来喂老婆的爸爸看见了可不得了，一头是怕被儿子折腾的怀着孕的精贵又娇气老婆，一头是怕jiojio扑腾一下容易侧翻的宝贝儿子小祖宗，几乎是放了汤，就来拉扯原味，“放手，放手，你要侧翻的。你爸比可不能被你这么拽，爸比会疼的。”肖战觉得王一博是在小题大做，难道他一个爸比坐在儿子旁边还能让儿子侧翻嘛，他一个成年人自己儿子什么样子不知道嘛。所以到底是谁重要？  
王一博端着那碗香喷喷还没动过蛋羹追在短腿原味后面喂，小原味跑去客厅里转了一圈，实在是躲不过这烦人的爸爸，被爸爸的长腿圈起来喂进去一口，立刻跑回肖战腿边，指挥爸爸把蛋羹给爸比，肖战看懂了儿子要跟他分享的意思，小东西每次吃到好吃的下一秒就要和爸比分享一下。肖战凑到碗前，接了勺子假兮兮吃了一口，大声赞叹，“好好吃哦，原味吃。谢谢宝贝。”又挖了一勺作势喂给小少爷。  
小少爷却是往前扭了一步，严肃认真的把小勺推给肖战，要他再吃一口，“滴滴~”夫夫俩霎时震惊，最近为了给乐事做铺垫，原味的睡前故事，儿童绘本，可都有意无意的展现兄弟情深，出门转圈也会特地把他和小区里小一些的宝宝放在一起，让他感受小孩子的感觉，告诉他爸比的肚子里也有了一个小生命，是未来也会这样的弟弟，没想到这孩子当时觉得没什么反应竟是都听进去了。觉得鸡蛋是好东西，给了爸比还要给弟弟，爸比好感动，还是假兮兮的啊呜一口，假装吃过啦。“弟弟也吃啦。谢谢原味哥哥。哥哥吃。”爸爸端着碗，也在无限感动，等着小原味推给自己，没想到小原味自己吃了一小口，又跑路去了客厅。不吃完怎么能行呢，王一博只好把人圈进客厅游戏区的围栏里，一勺一勺，把好吃的鸡蛋羹喂给孩子。小家伙终于想起了他爸爸，推着勺子“爸爸~~爸爸~~~”老父亲的心啊，像是春天来了，樱花绽放，就差放个春日焰火了，流泪啊，“谢谢宝贝”说着，是一大口，嗯，不错，不愧是我，好吃！

等王一博坐在饭桌前开饭，肖战已经吃得差不多了，看来是真饿了，一大碗饭，三个肉饼，还正吃着蛋羹，一勺递给他，想和他一人一半，王一博摇摇头，“我刚吃了原味的。你慢点吃，小心烫。”突然王一博又想到了什么“老婆，你们吃原味给的东西，都是假装吃？”  
肖战被他问愣住了，“对啊。”  
“那咋整？我都给吃了。还挺好吃的。”  
“？？？？？你吃什么了？”  
“鸡蛋羹？磨牙棒？小零食？”王一博每蹦出一个字，肖战的脸就黑一分。  
“王一博，宁可真实在！”  
“对了，老婆，今天会想吐吗？”


	34. 臭屁小王

王一博从第五周得知肖战怀孕起，就担心肖战的妊娠反应。一想到他是因为自己本着“吃，吃大个的，两筐够吗？”的想法投喂肖战，结果也看不住人，把人吃进医院这事儿，越想越觉得内疚。螃蟹这么多，多凉啊，他老婆头胎的时候吐成啥样，这辈子也不能忘啊，更不敢给爹妈知道，深怕从此被老丈人记恨。别看肖战爸爸平时不怎么发表意见，脾气也好，和颜悦色的，说话做事可有分量了，肖战这种乖宝，对爸爸的建议那向来是要采纳的。这要是上了老丈人黑名单，丈母娘救不了不说，老婆有没有都不知道。你说他自己亲妈？哼，直接给你削了，大卸八块。本着不能让大人发现端倪的心态，他可谓谨小慎微。日巡好几问“怎么样，想吐吗？”并且在不经意间表达，柠檬要吃吗？山楂要吃吗？  
王一博这个狗腿样，在肖战眼里，可太无语了。幼不幼稚，无不无聊，“你是不是天天盼着我吐？”一个标准白眼递给王一博，王一博狗尾巴左右摇晃，连连摆手“没有没有，绝对没有。”  
前五周肖战没有感觉，第6周也没有感觉，789也生龙活虎，一晃只有王一博最紧张的前三个月就过去了。这中间肖妈妈，王妈妈轮流来带孩子的时候，就悉心观察过，这个小乐事挺安生的，不闹腾，肖战这次能吃能睡，没什么大反应，让他们特别放心，当然可能也是因为二胎的缘故。外面的风波还是吵吵闹闹的，有时候还有私生跟着追车，就想一探究竟他俩到底啥情况。肖战就给王一博吹枕头风，“要不你公开吧。反正也稳定了。咱们这安保是最好的，我进进出出也没被曝光过。没事儿的。”王一博亮着狗崽崽般的双眼，“可以吗？真的可以吗？”  
不过，王一博很快就笑不出来了，在他每天坚持不懈的念叨之下，孕吐真的来了。  
但是这一次，苦的不是肖战，是alpha小王。每天晨起，王一博都能感受到胸前一种强烈的翻涌，使得他根本不能赖床，第一时间拥抱马桶。阿姨买了菜回来做饭，要是有什么新鲜的肉啊，鱼啊被他闻见，再或者在他旁边打开冰箱拿食材，噢哟，又要翻涌一阵。小原味坐在客厅的爬行垫上，啃着手手看他爸爸没事儿就往厕所跑，被亲亲爸比“啪”一下拍在手上“又吃手手，不许和爸爸学啃手手。以后手手就不好看了。丑丑，哭。”说着还装作丑哭了的嫌弃模样，心里到暗自盘算，要是说不管用，干脆还是在手上涂上黄连得了。  
厕所里呕声阵阵，真正的孕夫肖战倒是抱着双臂倚在卫生间门口，“呀，这位孕夫怎么样啊？你老公人呢？怎么都不来陪陪你啊。”王一博把嘴一抹，转过身一副委屈小娘子的样子，“别提了，我老公大猪蹄子，我吐成这样也不照顾照顾我。”越说越往肖战身前凑，肖战听见他这样说，气的抬手打他，“你才是大猪蹄子呢。我看你需要一点敲打。”  
餐厅里，阿姨端了饭菜上桌，“饭菜都好啦，快洗手来吃饭。肖先生你别担心，王先生啊，就是太紧张你怀孕，这叫拟娩症候群。”王一博牵着肖战的手到桌子前坐下，又黏着他说道“看见了吧，阿姨都知道是我紧张你，大猪蹄子还不快来安慰安慰我？”肖战看着他有人撑腰的样子，推推他，“臭屁。”

今天王一博出席活动走红毯，笔挺的身材，修长的双腿在镶钻的西服里，整个人光彩熠熠。定点拍照的时候，那只带着婚戒的手啊，总要不经意的拿出来秀一秀，生怕别人不知道他已婚，有娃，妻美，子靓。他喜得二胎这事儿一出，按照他现在的流量，这个话题自然是各大媒体提问的焦点。再遇上王一博可能会和主持天团的哥哥们一起加入真人秀的节目录制，话题更是热烈。之后那张采访的椅子，王一博一下午愣是没有起来过。  
“一博一博，你自己最想参加什么节目呢？”  
“赛车吧，极限类。”  
“一博一博，最近大家都在说你会和哥哥一起参加新的综艺节目，是确定会加入吗？”  
“听安排吧。”  
“录制的话，会公开夫人和宝宝吗？大家都只见过背影，很是期待？”  
“看必要吧。”  
“最近又有了二宝，工作上会有新的调整吗？”  
“看情况。”  
“这么年轻，就有两个孩子，请问是什么样的心情？”  
“正常父亲的心情。”  
“大家第一次看见爸比抱着的小朋友的背影，都说原味看背影都觉地可爱。大家都说想要生一个alpha把他娶回家？”  
“不可能。”  
“有什么话想对喜欢原味的粉丝说呢？”  
“别想了，搞清楚自己的位置。”  
“一博一博，粉丝说夫人视角的你特别奶，可以再做一次那些表情吗？”  
“不奶，不行。”  
“现在对喜欢你的粉丝说点什么吧？”  
“谢谢你们喜欢我。”  
“不说爱粉丝了吗？”  
“本来也不说。”  
……

“哦豁，狗崽崽，你很臭屁哦。”某些人啊表面开着会听的一脸认真，背地里手机看老公直播心里甜的冒泡还吐槽人家。


	35. 崽子都是拿来炫的（上）

王一博要录综艺这件事，肖战是知道的，毕竟事关会有人来家里，事关他要出镜。王一博被台里和公司轮流做了很久的工作，王一博从摇头直接拒绝，到无语不表态，再到表示我说了不算，回家问下老婆。而家里肖战鼓着腮帮子，很认真的给王一博回复“工作嘛，接就接呗，就是我现在不好看。”“好看，怎么不好看，战哥没有难看的时候。”肖战想了想，“你老这么拒绝工作，以后人家有机会都不给你，多不好呀。”小狮子正勤勤恳恳给大兔子按摩，突然灵机一动，“不会是他们给你打电话了吧？”肖战闭着眼睛享受，撇撇嘴，全当默认了。可不得找我嘛，一个个的轮番来找他，经纪人就差给跪了。肖战能说啥，回家劝劝呗。  
老婆发话了，王一博自然也是点头的，他倒是觉得拍也不是不可以拍，但是真人秀要记录他的生活，他的房子，他老婆孩子，迟疑了一会开口“咱们真的拍？”肖战一听噗嗤一声“拍呗。不过我最近有项目，加上镜头的话。。。。”“我懂我懂！绝对不打扰。”肖战撇撇嘴，转过身来，食指勾住小狮子的下巴，“不过我觉得你不太懂。”小狮子趁机咬住食指，在肖战的兔兔可爱暴击输出里抱着兔兔躺下“那我就不懂吧。”气的兔兔怨念的在他怀里扑腾。  
第二天肖战出门的时候，照例是要给小狮子一个kiss goodbye的。小狮子环着大美兔的腰，偷偷伸进他的小口袋，快速伸出，又宝贝的拍拍。小兔子有疑，跟着伸进去，果然，就是王一博那张浮夸的定制双人银行卡。他笑嘻嘻的看他，在他耳边轻轻的吻“我狠狠心，不买头盔了。战哥喜欢什么就买什么。”肖战美目流转，笑而不语。王一博摸摸他的肚子，“乐事要乖哦，路上开车慢点。”  
等到王一博收工，一大两小从儿童房跑出来求抱抱。小只的那个穿着绿色的毛线小斗篷，帽子和衣服上有毛线织出的五瓣小花，浅粉色配深蓝边，橘黄色配薄荷绿，明艳夸张却可爱极了，衬的人粉雕玉琢，屁颠颠的跑过来黏在他腿上，大只的那个也穿着同款毛衣，松松垮垮的遮住有些许显怀的肚子，出落得人更标致了。一大一小神似的很。小的黏住腿，大的就环住腰，王一博亲亲大的，再捞起小的亲亲，又蹭了一大一小一边一个响亮的啵啵。还有一只小的就矜持多了，慢悠悠的晃着步子，离他们有些远，歪着毛脑袋看看他们，喵呜以表欢迎。  
儿童房果不其然，温柔兔爸比正在给儿子换装表演呢，地上散落的都是包装袋。儿子耳读目染，又遗传他的献宝精神，愣是要把爸比新买的都比划给爸爸看看。非要爸爸每一件都说一句“真好看我们原味。”才肯松手让爸爸离开。  
房间里应该也是一样的，他的战哥生了孩子立志每一分钱都花在刀刃上，所以要么不买，既然买了就不会只买自己的，同样不会只买一件。对设计界的肖战来说，包包，衣服和他的画笔、相机一样重要，等同于王一博的大摩托、滑板和乐高，戒不掉少一样都不行。所以剁手这件事，男人的嘴骗人的鬼。但是肖战确实比婚前克制节约多了，毕竟为父则刚，肖战在打毛衣的基础上解锁了自己制衣的技能。毕竟设计是相通的，转吧转吧也就过去了。更何况，人要是长得好看，麻布袋子他也好看。可怜王一博翻完了所有的袋子，把纸袋子倒了又倒，也没有看见任何自己的东西。奇了怪了，人家买包还有双袜子呢，我就啥都没有？上次战哥给买的袜子，上上次战哥买的高舒暖，上上上次战哥买的衬衫，上上上上次。。。上上上上上次。。。。哦，王一博，你完了！！！！  
王一啵撇着嘴去儿童房找老婆，“战哥，你不爱我了。”“是吗？”肖战和儿子玩的开心都注意不上他。“战哥，肖战啊，你不爱我，我这次连袜子都没有了是吗！”“哦，你自己要给我花的，我花了没有买你的，你就后悔啦。”肖战百忙之中回过头看他一眼，就背对着他陪儿子玩耍。“战哥，你以前不是这样的。”“我怎么了？你要看不下去，就去找你大老婆呗。”王一博真想跪下发誓，我最近没有沉迷摩托不顾家啊，到底哪儿惹到祖宗了。啵啵不开心。小了6岁的年下小狼狗到底低了头，闷不吭声去了大摩托的专属房间。何以解忧，唯有摩托。  
委委屈屈的进了房间，自己的小天地可就不同了，王一博想找大摩托诉苦，边上显眼的新盒子一下子就吸引走了全部的注意力。可不就是他想了念了许久，但是限定真的有点贵，他本着初为老父亲为了承担家庭重任，把这个对他而言有些小贵的头盔潜藏了好一阵。后来实在是心痒难耐，背着肖战偷偷给定了，想自己暗爽来着。后来想想头盔能有老婆孩子重要吗？反复挣扎反复循环。嘿嘿嘿，这头盔就这么来了。  
他抱着头盔像个傻憨憨，去找肖战，环住老婆就是一个大亲亲，“老婆，你也太好了吧。”  
“哦，我又好了？我不是不爱你吗？我不是连袜子也不给你买的人嘛？”  
“不不不，你不是！”狗崽崽尾巴一摇一摇。  
“就你那点小心思，我还能不知道你啊。去去去，带你儿子洗澡去。”

这边爸爸妈妈接到节目组通知的时候，嘴上说着行吧行吧，支持儿子工作。背地里，王爸爸开始撺掇王妈妈，你不是也得上节目嘛，你可看着点，家里一个孕夫一个奶娃娃的。弄得王妈妈一副就你知道我不知道的表情。但是下一秒，两个人就开始往老家打电话，别的没有，就是宣扬一下王妈妈要上电视了，录综艺知道吗，录综艺，要上电视的。而且嘛，一家子一起上，儿子儿媳小孙子，噢哟，太幸福了。外公外婆知道女儿这一家子都上电视高兴地不得了。更高兴的还是在七姑八姨里，倍儿爽了那么一下下。炫耀倒也不是那么炫耀滴，收视率好歹那也需要自己家人的不是？

拍摄前，摄制组上门装摄像头，小原味好奇的看着爸爸身后熟悉的工作人员和不熟悉的摄制组，小手拍着拍着就疑惑住了，睁着大眼睛好奇的看来来往往好多人。工作人员来的时候，都和这个小家伙打着招呼，小家伙开始还能蹦一两个词也打招呼，后面高兴极了，就嗷嗷笑着表达自己的开心。你要是逗逗他，他还会害羞，躲在围栏后面，又悄悄探探头，大眼睛弯弯的瞅着你。肖战隔着老远喊他“原味，要乖乖哦。”小孩子听见爸比说话，看向爸比的方向，认真又郑重的点点头，“嗯。”这么个孩子，工作人员觉得自己也要化了，这节目不爆都不行，活该他俩国民夫夫红啊。家里突然多了许多可爱的小帐篷，他迈着小短腿，跟在工作人员的身后，工作人员怕踩到他，或者器材磕着他，动作也变得更慢了。肖战指挥着王一博给工作人员泡茶，自己给大家送刚出炉的小饼干，侧头看看客厅里小家伙跟在工作人员后面，仿佛是嫌自己速度不够快，干脆蹲下身子，准备开爬，手脚刚要配合，就拦腰被爸爸抱在怀里，“好了好了，你不捣乱。”小原味小手握拳，上下起伏，喊着“没有~”抗议，我才没有捣乱，我是监工。


	36. 崽子都是拿来炫的（下）

房间里光线昏暗，戴着眼罩的人率先从睡梦中醒来，他慢慢把环在身上的手挪开，掀开被子起身，露出一截看起来软敷敷的羊羔绒毛毯。细长的双腿，光裸的脚踝垂在床边，白嫩的双脚陷进长毛绒的地毯里。先醒来的人，轻轻拿下眼罩放在床头，伸着懒腰洗漱去了。

“呵额，他俩睡觉盖了被子还要盖毯子吗，这么冷的嘛？”观察室里D老师笑着吐槽。  
“到你家了，到你家了。”其余的妈妈们一片凑热闹的样子，热络的碰碰王妈妈的手。王妈妈仿佛一下子从观察别的人变成了被人观察的人，不免有了些紧张，理了理裙角，正襟危坐起来。旁边的F妈妈笑眯眯的拍拍她的手表示没事，小场面，不慌。

大概是失去了怀里的温度，床上的人摸索着寻找，没有摸到，勉为其难睁开一只眼睛，“唔”，人好像不在。不过味道在，安心。洗涮完毕的人换了衣服回来了，松软材质的毛衣，显得人很是清瘦。他刚坐回床边，一只手便伸过去够他的握住。“醒了？”另一只手想按下他讨个早安吻。“别闹，我早上例会。快起来，我去热早饭。”  
王一博嘟着嘴翻身起床，揉揉眼睛，“我去弄吧。”  
“你省省吧，孕夫，你别又吐了，我照顾不了。”  
“哎呀，战哥。”

“哇，他这么奶的嘛？他在家里都这么奶的吗？”X女士非常震惊，“我知道他以前会有很可爱的镜头，后来一直酷盖耶。他在家这么可爱的吗？”  
王妈妈笑笑，“还行吧。你看看他怎么好叫战宝帮他热早饭的哦。”  
“为什么，为什么一薄也吐？”D老师无比认真的提问。  
“我们战宝第一次怀孕的时候，孕吐特别厉害，时间还特别久，吃不了东西。所以他现在就特别紧张，之前就有拟娩症，就我们说的双害喜。结果这次战宝还可以，就还得照顾他。这家伙愁人呢。”  
“噢哟，不好这样讲的哇。一博好的呀，他晓得紧张的哇。年纪轻轻的，老婆孩子嘛都有了呀。”F妈妈羡慕不已，对王妈妈的言论不满意。  
“就是的呀，一看就是好孩子的哦。”A妈妈，C大姨也跟着帮腔。  
“瞅瞅，瞅瞅，群起而攻之，别人连个对象都没有，她还说愁！她！还！说！愁！这是不是秀，是不是是不是！”

厨房里，肖战一个炉子热着阿姨提前准备好的小菜包，另一边煎蛋烤面包，牛奶在桌上放着，那边榨着原味的果汁，最后再把小锅里定时煮好的bb粥和大人的养生粥盛出来，配上小菜上桌。

“噢哟，好贤惠哦。他做了这么多。有福气哦。”A妈妈大声赞赏，F妈妈充满羡慕。  
“家里有阿姨的，帮他们稍微准备一下，他们就自己热一热，方便一点。”  
“能自己动手还不好啊，还抢着做，现在的孩子都外卖或者就不吃了。”C大姨补充。  
“那他们还好。”王妈妈表示，要低调。

这边王一博在里面洗漱，然后去看儿童房看原味。肖爸比起床就去看儿子，儿子睡得正香，额头一个大啵啵也只是提提嘴角，浑然不知。  
肖战赶着会总公司开例会，路程有些远，走迟了出门开车还会更堵。他选择提前给王一博kiss goodbye。“我先吃了啊，吃完我就撤了，原味看见我，我就走不了了。你要记得哄他把饭吃掉。不然营养不够，等到阿姨或者我妈妈来了，你才能走，知不知道？”肖战轻轻的告诉王一博他的下一步动作。王一博点点头，明白，收到。继而转身去给儿子准备今天穿的衣服，一会儿拿出一件，拿到餐厅给肖战看这么搭行吗？肖战喝着粥，看了一眼“他要走秀？这些不是怎么配都行嘛，他又不是你，喜欢奇奇怪怪的。”王一博左挑挑右看看，选了一套，放在一边，有把地垫上要玩的玩具收拾收拾，准备就绪，才去喊儿子起床。“宝贝，起床了。小原味，起床啦。快起床。乖。”光靠喊是不行的，还要上手，比如伸手去戳戳原味的小脸蛋，摸原味的头发，小原味迷迷糊糊的睁开半梦半醒的眼睛。王一博就要把他捞起来，带他进去换衣服。“好孩子，醒醒，我们要吃饭饭啦。”

等原味迷迷糊糊的被爸爸抱着洗漱完毕，咿咿呀呀指挥他爸爸抱着他进进出出也没有看见爸比的时候，小手怎么放也不是，嘴巴一撇，作势要哭。王一博抱着他回房间，一脸我就知道的表情，拿起床上的小毯子把孩子团团裹住，一块画着狮子兔子的羊羔绒毛毯，和爸比睡了一夜，满满都是爸比身上的味道，小原味被包裹其中，瞬间不吵不闹。还奶兮兮喊了一声“粑粑~”，激动的老父亲赶紧把脸凑上去，满意的得到儿子的啵啵。乖顺的原味由他爸爸抱着固定在桌子上，递给他专属小勺子吃饭。

“哇，他好会哄。”X女士再次表示惊讶。  
妈妈团也表示王一博小小年纪，真的很会照顾人了。太温柔了吧。  
一向笑嘻嘻的D老师也对着屏幕充满爱意。“哎，你们知道吗，就是我们平时录节目，一博，他就是会给我们看原味的照片还有视频。我的天哪，以前会跟我们说大摩托，现在都是孩子。太可怕了。只有H哥能跟他聊得来，只有他俩有孩子。”  
“D老师，你还记得我们的赌约吗？你这个年纪就好生了呀，我帮你带喏。”F妈妈一招必杀，D老师霎时后仰，无处遁形。“看屏幕看屏幕。这就叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。”  
王妈妈笑得温婉大方，“哎呀，他自己的孩子当然要自己带了。”  
F妈妈更羡慕了，“太好来，噢哟，多幸福哦，这个日子。你们要帮忙带哇？”  
“要的要的，阿姨白天要来的，但是孩子们忙，宝贝孙子只有阿姨我们不放心，都我们两家轮流去，也搭把手嘛。晚上就他们自己带。”  
“哦哟，羡慕不来喏。咯，这么年轻哦，又这么懂事。你看看我们F哥喏，一把年纪来，对象么也找不到的。急得来。。。”  
“不要急的，都是缘分。缘分来了，挡都挡不住的哦，是吧？”王妈妈宽慰道，“就是就是。”观察员们开始帮腔。  
“来吧，王妈妈，家家有本难念的经。快来说出你的故事。婆媳之间就没有打起来的时刻嘛。”D老师不按套路出牌，甚至开始表演“你怎么能这样对我的儿子”，逗得妈妈们哈哈笑。  
“战战不会。战战很乖的。对我们也很好。他们蜜月回来，那段时间他们不在家，一回来就叫我们去休息，定酒店，定行程，安排的妥妥当当，出去放松。平时也是特别好。”王妈妈说的真诚。  
“您这样不行，不能夸，您这样是秀，天秀。您一定要找茬。掉河里，掉河里。”D老师看热闹不嫌事大。  
“没有的，很少的。一开始他们说在一起的时候，我不认识战战，他又刚好大一点，我一开始有点不放心的。我怕呢，因为一博从小留学的，我们不在身边，怕他被人骗。又怕呢，一博太小了，对人家也不好。结果认识了以后，特别合眼缘。那要我不高兴，那就是娶晚了。”  
“我的天哪，我的天哪，您是来炫娃的吧，别人家孩子是不是，是不是！”

可惜爸爸带着小原味吃饭，爸爸吃得很认真，嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊的，小原味却是心猿意马。小勺子挖了几口进嘴里，就鼓弄鼓弄不肯咽下去了。王一博一看大事不妙，赶紧把伪三明治塞进嘴里，差点没噎着，喝了好几口牛奶才压下去。拿着纸巾把原味脸上的糊糊擦干净，把椅子面向自己微微转过一点，“乖，好好吃饭。张嘴。啊呜。张嘴。”王一博干脆和儿子一起喝粥，张嘴，啊呜，动作夸张又可爱。小原味觉得好玩，模仿他爸爸的动作，张嘴，啊呜，张嘴，啊呜，吃进去不少。还剩一点点，小原味觉得模仿游戏也烦了，狮子爸爸干脆接过勺子，把小碗刮一刮，一口一口喂给小少爷，边喂边哄，“好棒，一口。好棒，又一口。就快吃完了。啊呜。好棒，吃光光了。爸爸表扬。来，爸比给你的果汁，慢慢喝哦。你在这里休息，爸爸去洗碗。亲亲。”欧耶，又一个响亮的大啵啵。王一博心想，啵啵这种事情，虽然小原味长大了也不能让别的小alpha乱亲亲，但是长大了就不好骗了，可不得多来几口，想想就心里美滋滋的。


	37. 崽子都是拿来炫的（下）

房间里光线昏暗，戴着眼罩的人率先从睡梦中醒来，他慢慢把环在身上的手挪开，掀开被子起身，露出一截看起来软敷敷的羊羔绒毛毯。细长的双腿，光裸的脚踝垂在床边，白嫩的双脚陷进长毛绒的地毯里。先醒来的人，轻轻拿下眼罩放在床头，伸着懒腰洗漱去了。

“呵额，他俩睡觉盖了被子还要盖毯子吗，这么冷的嘛？”观察室里D老师笑着吐槽。  
“到你家了，到你家了。”其余的妈妈们一片凑热闹的样子，热络的碰碰王妈妈的手。王妈妈仿佛一下子从观察别的人变成了被人观察的人，不免有了些紧张，理了理裙角，正襟危坐起来。旁边的F妈妈笑眯眯的拍拍她的手表示没事，小场面，不慌。

大概是失去了怀里的温度，床上的人摸索着寻找，没有摸到，勉为其难睁开一只眼睛，“唔”，人好像不在。不过味道在，安心。洗涮完毕的人换了衣服回来了，松软材质的毛衣，显得人很是清瘦。他刚坐回床边，一只手便伸过去够他的握住。“醒了？”另一只手想按下他讨个早安吻。“别闹，我早上例会。快起来，我去热早饭。”  
王一博嘟着嘴翻身起床，揉揉眼睛，“我去弄吧。”  
“你省省吧，孕夫，你别又吐了，我照顾不了。”  
“哎呀，战哥。”

“哇，他这么奶的嘛？他在家里都这么奶的吗？”X女士非常震惊，“我知道他以前会有很可爱的镜头，后来一直酷盖耶。他在家这么可爱的吗？”  
王妈妈笑笑，“还行吧。你看看他怎么好叫战宝帮他热早饭的哦。”  
“为什么，为什么一薄也吐？”D老师无比认真的提问。  
“我们战宝第一次怀孕的时候，孕吐特别厉害，时间还特别久，吃不了东西。所以他现在就特别紧张，之前就有拟娩症，就我们说的双害喜。结果这次战宝还可以，就还得照顾他。这家伙愁人呢。”  
“噢哟，不好这样讲的哇。一博好的呀，他晓得紧张的哇。年纪轻轻的，老婆孩子嘛都有了呀。”F妈妈羡慕不已，对王妈妈的言论不满意。  
“就是的呀，一看就是好孩子的哦。”A妈妈，C大姨也跟着帮腔。  
“瞅瞅，瞅瞅，群起而攻之，别人连个对象都没有，她还说愁！她！还！说！愁！这是不是秀，是不是是不是！”

厨房里，肖战一个炉子热着阿姨提前准备好的小菜包，另一边煎蛋烤面包，牛奶在桌上放着，那边榨着原味的果汁，最后再把小锅里定时煮好的bb粥和大人的养生粥盛出来，配上小菜上桌。

“噢哟，好贤惠哦。他做了这么多。有福气哦。”A妈妈大声赞赏，F妈妈充满羡慕。  
“家里有阿姨的，帮他们稍微准备一下，他们就自己热一热，方便一点。”  
“能自己动手还不好啊，还抢着做，现在的孩子都外卖或者就不吃了。”C大姨补充。  
“那他们还好。”王妈妈表示，要低调。

这边王一博在里面洗漱，然后去看儿童房看原味。肖爸比起床就去看儿子，儿子睡得正香，额头一个大啵啵也只是提提嘴角，浑然不知。  
肖战赶着会总公司开例会，路程有些远，走迟了出门开车还会更堵。他选择提前给王一博kiss goodbye。“我先吃了啊，吃完我就撤了，原味看见我，我就走不了了。你要记得哄他把饭吃掉。不然营养不够，等到阿姨或者我妈妈来了，你才能走，知不知道？”肖战轻轻的告诉王一博他的下一步动作。王一博点点头，明白，收到。继而转身去给儿子准备今天穿的衣服，一会儿拿出一件，拿到餐厅给肖战看这么搭行吗？肖战喝着粥，看了一眼“他要走秀？这些不是怎么配都行嘛，他又不是你，喜欢奇奇怪怪的。”王一博左挑挑右看看，选了一套，放在一边，有把地垫上要玩的玩具收拾收拾，准备就绪，才去喊儿子起床。“宝贝，起床了。小原味，起床啦。快起床。乖。”光靠喊是不行的，还要上手，比如伸手去戳戳原味的小脸蛋，摸原味的头发，小原味迷迷糊糊的睁开半梦半醒的眼睛。王一博就要把他捞起来，带他进去换衣服。“好孩子，醒醒，我们要吃饭饭啦。”

等原味迷迷糊糊的被爸爸抱着洗漱完毕，咿咿呀呀指挥他爸爸抱着他进进出出也没有看见爸比的时候，小手怎么放也不是，嘴巴一撇，作势要哭。王一博抱着他回房间，一脸我就知道的表情，拿起床上的小毯子把孩子团团裹住，一块画着狮子兔子的羊羔绒毛毯，和爸比睡了一夜，满满都是爸比身上的味道，小原味被包裹其中，瞬间不吵不闹。还奶兮兮喊了一声“粑粑~”，激动的老父亲赶紧把脸凑上去，满意的得到儿子的啵啵。乖顺的原味由他爸爸抱着固定在桌子上，递给他专属小勺子吃饭。

“哇，他好会哄。”X女士再次表示惊讶。  
妈妈团也表示王一博小小年纪，真的很会照顾人了。太温柔了吧。  
一向笑嘻嘻的D老师也对着屏幕充满爱意。“哎，你们知道吗，就是我们平时录节目，一博，他就是会给我们看原味的照片还有视频。我的天哪，以前会跟我们说大摩托，现在都是孩子。太可怕了。只有H哥能跟他聊得来，只有他俩有孩子。”  
“D老师，你还记得我们的赌约吗？你这个年纪就好生了呀，我帮你带喏。”F妈妈一招必杀，D老师霎时后仰，无处遁形。“看屏幕看屏幕。这就叫搬起石头砸自己的脚。”  
王妈妈笑得温婉大方，“哎呀，他自己的孩子当然要自己带了。”  
F妈妈更羡慕了，“太好来，噢哟，多幸福哦，这个日子。你们要帮忙带哇？”  
“要的要的，阿姨白天要来的，但是孩子们忙，宝贝孙子只有阿姨我们不放心，都我们两家轮流去，也搭把手嘛。晚上就他们自己带。”  
“哦哟，羡慕不来喏。咯，这么年轻哦，又这么懂事。你看看我们F哥喏，一把年纪来，对象么也找不到的。急得来。。。”  
“不要急的，都是缘分。缘分来了，挡都挡不住的哦，是吧？”王妈妈宽慰道，“就是就是。”观察员们开始帮腔。  
“来吧，王妈妈，家家有本难念的经。快来说出你的故事。婆媳之间就没有打起来的时刻嘛。”D老师不按套路出牌，甚至开始表演“你怎么能这样对我的儿子”，逗得妈妈们哈哈笑。  
“战战不会。战战很乖的。对我们也很好。他们蜜月回来，那段时间他们不在家，一回来就叫我们去休息，定酒店，定行程，安排的妥妥当当，出去放松。平时也是特别好。”王妈妈说的真诚。  
“您这样不行，不能夸，您这样是秀，天秀。您一定要找茬。掉河里，掉河里。”D老师看热闹不嫌事大。  
“没有的，很少的。一开始他们说在一起的时候，我不认识战战，他又刚好大一点，我一开始有点不放心的。我怕呢，因为一博从小留学的，我们不在身边，怕他被人骗。又怕呢，一博太小了，对人家也不好。结果认识了以后，特别合眼缘。那要我不高兴，那就是娶晚了。”  
“我的天哪，我的天哪，您是来炫娃的吧，别人家孩子是不是，是不是！”

可惜爸爸带着小原味吃饭，爸爸吃得很认真，嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊的，小原味却是心猿意马。小勺子挖了几口进嘴里，就鼓弄鼓弄不肯咽下去了。王一博一看大事不妙，赶紧把伪三明治塞进嘴里，差点没噎着，喝了好几口牛奶才压下去。拿着纸巾把原味脸上的糊糊擦干净，把椅子面向自己微微转过一点，“乖，好好吃饭。张嘴。啊呜。张嘴。”王一博干脆和儿子一起喝粥，张嘴，啊呜，动作夸张又可爱。小原味觉得好玩，模仿他爸爸的动作，张嘴，啊呜，张嘴，啊呜，吃进去不少。还剩一点点，小原味觉得模仿游戏也烦了，狮子爸爸干脆接过勺子，把小碗刮一刮，一口一口喂给小少爷，边喂边哄，“好棒，一口。好棒，又一口。就快吃完了。啊呜。好棒，吃光光了。爸爸表扬。来，爸比给你的果汁，慢慢喝哦。你在这里休息，爸爸去洗碗。亲亲。”欧耶，又一个响亮的大啵啵。王一博心想，啵啵这种事情，虽然小原味长大了也不能让别的小alpha乱亲亲，但是长大了就不好骗了，可不得多来几口，想想就心里美滋滋的。


	38. 憨憨老爹在线带娃

《我家的崽崽》从先导片出来，国民夫夫就一直在话题榜上。网友们直呼第一次看见小原味正脸，虽然拍到的镜头不多，但是这奶娃娃也太好看了，这精致的五官，爸比得多好看呀，求求节目给爸比一个镜头吧。就连王妈妈的蒂花之秀也被网友们说了很久，别人家的妈妈，别人家的孩子，羡慕不来哦。  
因为热度太高，为了预热效果更好，导演组在征得王一博同意之后，还放了一段把工作人员萌翻了的小原味cut，当然这一段，在王一博不知道的情况下，已经被台里的同事们相互流传了很久。肖战看了之后，还特地和节目组申请，能不能也给他一份。  
自从家里被工作人员搭了小帐篷以后，小原味一直很好奇。正巧，有一个挂着草莓球球的小蓝帐篷就在原味的游戏区旁边，小原味对叔叔们安装的会动的相机觉得有趣极了。他悄悄的给这个蓝色帐篷里疑似忘了拿走的相机起了个名字，蓝忘机。他每天在游戏区的爬行垫上玩着玩着，就想去看看蓝忘机，他怕他走动起来动静太大，鬼兮兮的蹲下身子，用他最厉害的爬爬功，快速的爬去蓝忘机身边。镜头里一下子出现了小原味奶呼呼的小脸蛋，软软的，圆圆的，大大的眼睛，卷翘的长睫毛忽闪忽闪，盯着镜头好奇地看。他可能觉得蓝忘机会成为他的好朋友，轻轻拍拍它，还会亲亲它，软糯的紧，有时候还要和他一起玩捉迷藏，小原味坐在毛茸茸的地毯上，肉嘟嘟的小手捂住自己的眼睛，“哒~”双手打开的时候，就发出清脆的声音，他又爬去左边，“哒~”他惊奇地发现，蓝忘机还会跟着他动呢，他开心极了，拍着手笑的咯咯咯的。一会儿左边，一会儿右边，开心的发出噗的一声。坚果看小主人玩的这么开心，迈着优雅的猫步走到他身边，蹲下身子静静的看他。小原味看见坚果，奶呼呼的发出“ziezie”，小莲藕向坚果伸去，向来高冷的坚果不躲不闪，任由小主人摸摸。小原味站起来，颠颠地走进游戏区，拖出一只孔雀羽毛和坚果玩。原味在毯子这头拖着羽毛，坚果在不远处扑棱羽尾。  
这一段花絮被播出以后，网友们又纷纷讨论“王一博家有多壕，孔雀羽毛挑逗猫”，以至于这周王一博录节目的时候被哥哥们cue到孔雀羽毛的事情，现场的观众们也大声呼唤，请求这位主持人，既然会说话，就多说几句，说他个三天三夜。  
王一博被cue的不行，站在旁边，咧着小括号笑的不行，再也挡不过去的时候，只好很认真的开口。“假的，都是假的。不是孔雀，就是我爸买的仿真的给他玩的。”  
“哇偶，一宝，一宝家里玩都是玩孔雀的嘛，这么贵气的嘛。”  
王一博赶紧出来一本正经的解释，“不是，不是，我家都是妈妈们来帮忙带他。就，就带孩子还挺累的，白天就没有什么生活，她们就开始追剧，正好那段时间很多古装剧，就有这个羽毛。”  
“诶，一宝，一般家里都不给孩子看电视的呀，你怎么还会给小原味看电视？”  
“他还好，他比较专注自己喜欢的事情，听话吧，不会一直去看，然后距离也比较远，他也看不懂。但是因为那个羽毛特写挺多的，就听到他会指着说漂亮毛，然后我爸知道了就出门给他买了两根让他玩。假的假的都是假的。大家不要信，没有那么壕，骗小孩儿的。”  
“王一宝，你怎么因为孩子小就欺骗他。”  
王一博继续笑。  
“我的天哪，我的天哪。王一啵说了这么多话嘛？王一啵说了这么多话，这是因为什么？是爱啊！是爱！”  
“那么就让我们一起预祝一宝参与的新综艺拍摄顺利，收视长虹！耶！”

装了摄像头的家里行动总是没那么方便的。王一博怕小区又被人曝光，拖家带口的回了原先的房子拍，和丈母娘换了房，也就是让小原味住在北京的“外婆家”。可是家里都说，孕夫不能换房子，换房子不好。这一个多月，跑过来，又要跑过去，毕竟肖战有身子，这房子都好久不住了，不顺手怎么办。所以，小助理前些日子当起了搬运工，把王老师指定的肖老师要用的，小王小可爱喜欢用的东西统统搬过来。妈妈们便开始合计要拜拜这屋子里的胎神了。肖妈妈特地找大师算良辰吉日，做汤圆甜茶，王妈妈特地挑了金猪金锁放在小盒子里，让肖战抱着进屋。弄得夫夫俩略微有点无语，没有必要这么兴师动众吧，只是回了原来的房子而已。小原味没事儿也会过来玩的，不要紧的吧。可惜，妈妈们并不这么想，毕竟他们几个老的都没退休，虽说能过来带个孩子，那也是轮流的，你一段时间，我一段时间，这房子总不是有人一直常住在里面的。更别说爷爷奶奶当年怕小王在外飘零，两个人钱不多，也硬给大孙子买了一套小房子，不大，但好歹在帝都有个能落脚的地方，不至于没有家。也就是后来原味的爷爷奶奶的北京常驻地。  
东西搬来了，人也得来呀，靠年轻的小爸爸小爸比，孩子白天还不得饿死啊。一直帮忙照顾原味的家政林阿姨也换了上班地点。林阿姨人特别好，和善爱笑，专业素养也高，懂得多，做得好，说的少，好多小朋友的小问题都是林阿姨帮忙解决的。妈妈们可喜欢林阿姨了，林阿姨合同到期要去别人家服务的时候，妈妈们还特地去了公司说加钱也要把人换回来，做熟不做生嘛。  
林阿姨看着家里多出来的这么多摄像头，连她的厨房阵地都布满了，有些兴奋，有些局促的问王一博，“王先生，那这么说，我也要上电视了?我上电视不行吧？我从来没上过。哎呀，这下可有监工的了。”王一博给林阿姨递了水果，“上呀，这么好的阿姨，这可是广告呀。”肖战搭着王一博的肩，“就是啊，林姨，你可得帮我看着王一博，不许他在观众面前瞎来。嘿嘿。”刚笑完，屁股就挨了王老师轻轻的一巴掌。

这一期，录的是王一博普普通通的日常。  
比如，在化妆室里化妆，化妆刷扫过他毫无瑕疵的肌肤，摄影机的怼脸特写下，这张巴掌大的小脸也是完全撑住的。“王老师的眼线画出来很好看哦，不打算出个教程吗？”“那你问化妆师啊，他弄得，我也不知道。”  
比如，王一博转场的交通工具是滑板，ollie，nollie，manul，backside。。。不光他们节目组要拍，综艺摄制组要拍，王一博还专门指定了自己的保镖大哥也要拍。可怜保镖大哥，从一开始的直男拍摄硬生生被锻炼为体育博主。  
比如，王一博的工作状态。台下是拿着手机看赛车比赛，玩转滑板的热血少年，台上是拿着话筒认真主持跳舞的主持人。比起以前刚出道的时候，主持人小王的进步是显而易见的。努力上进，谦逊低调，心态还好，把握机会，是台里上上下下的团宠。别说哥哥们看见他现在的顶流人气觉得欣慰，就是他们这些小鱼小虾，也时常嘶吼一宝不红，天理难容。可人家真红了，又嘶吼着到底是谁挖走了我家的宝藏男孩。当然了他日常节目的主持，摄制组是不能拍的。  
比如，王一博坐飞机回家，去机场前还顺道去打包了口味虾和他爱嗦的粉。前一天晚上，他家胃口极好的大兔兔视频的时候，H哥在后面说等录完了去聚个餐。兔兔立马就撇嘴了，“王一博，你还可以吃宵夜。羡慕。”没有明说，但是暗示了红彤彤的，香喷喷的，可以给味蕾带来很大刺激的，这里就是没有的东西，他想吃极了，但是为了身材，他不吃，一口都不吃。其实就是现在的房子里，零食也不充分，贪嘴兔肚子又饿了，可是家里也没人啊。他嘟着嘴，我要睡觉了，带着原味睡觉去了。就道了晚安，叮嘱他好好吃饭，多吃点千万别饿着。王一博浅笑，这兔子，真能记仇的。  
比如，王一博在机场再次采蜂人上线。心无旁骛，一心只想快点回家。  
比如，王一博抱着滑板到家，进了小区，溜着滑板风风火火的人，从出了电梯就收了滑板，步子也十分轻缓。摄制组有点疑惑，小狮子倒是领悟过来，“这个点儿子在睡觉。”  
王一博进门的时候，坚果迈着小短腿过来打招呼，粘人的要扒拉他的裤子。被猫科主子缠住一条腿的小狮子艰难的去洗手换衣服。  
悄悄推开房间门，带着小坚果一起钻进儿子房间，小床上躺在爸比改良版防蹬被“睡袋”里的小孩子已经眨着水汪汪的大眼睛，小手从睡袋里越狱，伸进嘴里吃手手了。王一博眼疾手快，把小手拿出来，“又吃手手，爸比知道了要给你涂黄连咯。”小朋友不知道什么是黄连，但是他爸爸就吃手手，咯咯咯笑着又伸了进去。被王一博再次拖了出来，“打手手了！”小狮子碰上小小兔子一点威慑力都没有，反而小小兔子“哒~”一声，笑的更欢，在床里扭啊扭的，两只手都越狱，“粑粑抱”小狮子括号都快撑开了，很是顺从把儿子兜在怀里。下午起床儿子是要加餐的，可惜儿子加餐这件事，林阿姨和妈在总是配合得很好，小朋友自己就呼噜呼噜吃掉了，交给了夫夫俩，害，抓瞎。这个小坏东西太知道如何戳爸爸爸比了，尤其是这个言听计从毫无原则的爸爸。  
王一博可着劲哄，“乖乖吃，果果吃掉呢，就带你下楼放风。我们去玩扭扭车。好不好。”小家伙盘算了半天，决定成交。结果下楼之后，别的稍微大一些的小朋友扭扭车玩得可6了，唰一下就从原味身边过去，这几个臭alpha，beta小子还很显摆自己的车技老在他们家原味身边晃悠，小家伙又不愿意了，扭着身子蹲在地上死活不肯上扭扭车。王一博只好把儿子牵到旁边蹲着哄呗，“你看看哥哥姐姐们都玩的很开心。你自己要玩的。车子也是你选的。闹着出门，又不肯玩了。”说着指指那个粉色的小扭扭车。“你看，你的车子多好看。你是这gai上最靓的崽。去给他们看看，你在家里骑得可好了。”小原味还是不肯，干脆推推自己爸爸，要上你上。  
王一博，赛车手，开玩笑，那些个小孩围着他家儿子显摆扭扭车的时候，王一博就想让儿子超越他们一起飞，结果儿子太软糯，一点没遗传他的胜负欲，他自己倒是被2岁的小孩挑起来了。  
“看爸爸治他们。”小原味眼睛眨巴眨巴。  
结局嘛，自然是很显而易见的。  
。  
。  
。  
王一博出师不利，刚上车，就把人家原味小朋友左挑右选的粉色扭扭车方向盘弄坏了。小原味还没有看明白怎么回事，只觉得扭扭车不一样了，而王一博则抓着掉下来的方向盘在风中凌乱。  
小原味还想摸摸自己的车车，又看看别人的车车，终于哇一声哭了出来。哭的那叫一个惨呐，撕心裂肺啊，王一博抱着哭的抽泣的儿子，“都是这个车车不好，质量不行。”可惜小狮子哄得每一句都踩不到点上，小原味哭得更伤心了。捂着耳朵，再也不要理爸爸了。最后没办法，还是一个刚作母亲的Omega姐姐出马，女性Omega的温柔特质使得伤心不已的小朋友暂时平静，至少能抱上楼回家不是。

王一博不得不承认，小原味的气性是真的随了他爸比，一般不气，要气是真气，比如他搞坏了他的扭扭车，明明就是那个车质量不行，但是小东西很生气，到晚上吃饭还没有好。梗着脖子不理他。肖战回来的时候看出了父子俩的端倪。妈妈把他拉到一边，说起这件事的时候，两个人在小房间里笑的前仰后合，直说酷盖也会翻车。妈妈还是没忘记叮嘱肖战，哄哄儿子，再哄哄你老公，肯定觉得丢脸了，也不高兴呢。  
肖战憋着笑出来，冲王一博眨眨眼，狗崽崽啊，在小小兔不理他的情况下，轴劲儿上来，互不理睬了。但是什么是卑微老父亲呢？就是当你家粘人小宝贝超过30分钟都不愿意搭理你的时候，你就百爪挠心，热锅上的蚂蚁。此时的王一博憋着劲鼓着嘴，也是一副气嘟嘟的样子。肖战想想，还是选择先抱委屈巴巴的儿子。小儿子想到车子，又想到爸爸，伏在爸比肩头，委委屈屈的吧嗒金豆豆。爸比释放了好闻的花果香味信息素，香香甜甜的裹挟着他，他渐渐觉得好多了，可是一想起他和爸比挑了好半天，等了好久好久才有的扭扭车就这么坏掉了，还是委屈。爸比抱着他在家里溜了好大一圈，小小兔和只章鱼一样，吸在爸比身上。  
“小原味呀，爸比有点累了，我们坐坐好不好。”看原味点点头，肖战抱着他坐在露台的秋千上，依然释放淡淡铃兰柑橘花香，清清甜甜的温暖爽朗。肖战一下一下拍拍原味，“爸爸说给我们小原味再买一个粉色的扭扭车。原味不是说，爸爸是大力水手嘛。大力水手的力气好大好大，所以车车坏坏了，你不跟他计较，理理他吧。不然爸爸也想哭哭了。爸比哄不住哦，那爸比也会哭哭。呜呜呜呜”  
小原味被爸比拍拍舒服得很，蹭在爸比肩头舒服的快要睡着了，听到爸比说哭哭，突然睁了眼睛，伸着莲藕小手要去抓爸比的食指，“不呜呜。”肖战被儿子逗乐了。亲亲儿子的小脑瓜，就喊躲在墙后的跟屁虫爸爸，“爸爸出来抱吧。”王一博舔舔嘴唇，给了儿子一个大亲亲。小原味勉强同意被爸爸抱去洗澡了。洗香香洗白白，还可以做做小朋友按摩，小小兔一舒服，这不就好了嘛。我可真机智。战神那可不是白叫的。肖战微笑着坐在秋千上，轻轻荡荡，摸摸肚子，对小乐事说“看见了吧，你爸比厉害着呢。”小乐事似懂非懂，在肚子里游离一下，表示嗯，我记住啦。

当晚，王一博帮肖战按摩的时候，仍然没有忘怀下午的窘迫，“战哥，就是那个车，质量不行。”


	39. 这茬过不去

肖战用信息素安抚儿子，王一博再用自己的雪松味环绕一下小孩子，纤细灵巧的手指帮小孩子做着推拿，医生说小原味脾胃弱，建议家长帮孩子做推拿，又能增进感情，小朋友还舒服。免得吃药还受苦。浴室里，父子俩一个洗澡盆里，一个洗澡盆外，热气笼罩着精致猪猪父子，王一博洗好了儿子，又把自己冲洗干净，再把儿子抱进浴缸，放进自己怀里陪他一起玩，额，战哥买的各式各样的小黄鸭子。浴室没有摄像头，也没有战哥，只有这个委屈了一下午的不高兴崽崽和马失前蹄拉不下脸的卑微老父亲。趁崽崽玩小鸭子玩的开心，狮子爸爸斟酌再三还是和小原味道歉了。“都怪爸爸，把车弄坏了。”但是就是那个车质量不行。“爸爸错了，爸爸再给宝贝买一辆。”小原味哭完不生气了，玩着小鸭子心不在焉的点点头，示意他快点陪我玩一会儿。  
儿子也哄好了，老婆靠在床上翻着杂志，由着他捏腿，暖暖的柑橘香加上甜甜的铃兰味，混在一起在王一博的鼻子里就是香甜可口的宝宝香，这香气该死的诱人，又纯又欲。“我妈还让我哄你，你这么大人了，还不能跟你儿子低个头。我觉得不用哄。”肖战冷不丁的开口，眼睛弯弯，心情很好。  
“怎么不用？”  
“你都当两个崽崽的爸爸了，还要哄啊？”肖战大眼睛里满是震惊，强烈的控制自己憋笑。  
“为什么不可以哄？妈都让你哄我了。”王一博急的要向前凑。  
“你这么小啊，还要有人哄你。”  
“!!!我小不小你不知道？”王一博美人当前决定算了，不忍了。  
战哥还跟这嘴硬，王一博悄悄的释放了些雪松香来，刺激刺激他的Omega兔兔。  
兔兔放了杂志，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇贴上他的。“你手别停啊。按的很舒服的。”  
“怕什么还有更舒服的。”王一博反客为主，兔兔的嘴巴多好吃呀。

王一博坐在床边，肖战就面对他坐在他的腿上，脚搭在他腰的两侧，轻轻地摩擦。  
王一博的手顺着长腿向上，剥开他的丝质睡炮，果然，他家战哥有备而来。  
大手在那柔软的地方摸了一把，“兔兔已经这么湿了啊。”  
肖战咪蒙着双眼，轻咬了他的下巴一口，手扯着他睡袍的带子，声音有点飘：“那你进来，狗崽崽。”  
刚说完，小狮子已经插了一根手指进去，里面温热湿滑，他来来回回抽了十几下，床上坐着的地方已经湿了一大块。兔兔在他耳边喘息，舔着他的耳朵呻吟：“再快一点嘛。嗯啊。”

王一博脑子里的弦完全断掉之前，还是想起来把家里的摄像头都处理掉的。当然了，因为他手实在太快，一声轻轻的吟哦，还是苦了连线的工作人员深夜剪辑母带。当然这是后话，因为剪辑成果，是肖战勒令王一博亲自监督的。至此以后，台里的团宠小王，见到这位深夜加班的工作人员，总是撇撇嘴角，以只要我不尴尬，别人也不尴尬的心态来相处。而那位工作人员，也在之后成为了王一博团队的一员。毕竟手快嘴紧，谁不喜欢。

话说回来。王一博骤然离开处理摄像头的停顿档口，肖战积攒的那些快感一下子被抽离，水汪汪的眼睛迷茫地看着他。Alpha要是故意用信息素引诱，Omega怎么可能抵挡得住。况且他们俩还是天然的完美契合，星星之火可以燎原。

等他弄完回来，肖战便跟过去，拉着他坐在一边的小沙发上，自己跪下去，张嘴含住他的，舌头细细掠过中间那缝隙，来回舔，又吐出来，含住那前端轻轻地啜。小狮子抚着他的短发，逆着光，兔子看不清他的表情，只觉后面那处又流出了不少水。整个人有些飘飘然，身体越发渴望。  
小手摸索着狮子身上的浴袍，带子被他别着手用了点力气扯开，这会小狮子正赤裸着上身，肌肉分明的身体，散发着荷尔蒙的气息。这身腹肌，自他俩在一起后，就再也没有给别人面前展示过。即使公开前粉丝们天天叫嚣求崽崽发个自拍吧，露露腹肌吧，也只是说只剩一块了，没了，不好看，再也没给人看过。小狮子享受的低下眉眼，兔子的两颊凹进去，正奋力吸着他的前端，他的嘴唇很粉嫩嫩的，一上一下那长长的睫毛跟着晃动，兔子也抬眼看他，眼睛亮晶晶湿漉漉。从他的角度看，浴袍里面一览无遗，因为怀孕微微有一点点隆起的双乳，浅粉色的乳尖和因为哺乳粉色渐渐扩散的乳晕，他的手从领口伸进去，指尖冰凉，一碰到那乳尖，肖战又是一震。小兔战比，果然是易受惊体质。  
指尖玩弄着他的乳尖，他突然坏心的往前用力一插，直顶至喉底，爽得叫了一声。小兔子被突然的抽插弄得咳了起来，吐出他的前端，横了他一眼，眼波流转，有些嗔怒。  
“错了错了，宝贝坐上来。”小狮子喑哑着声音，一手拉扯他的手把他扶起来，一手握着他的腰往上一提。插进去那一瞬间兔子就哭了，嘤嘤哭着，爽的很，更糟身前的小狮子惦记。小狮子埋在他胸前，像小孩子一样啜他的乳头，那两颗小粉东西已经硬挺，他一边舔一边提着他的腰上上下下地抽插，兔子甩着头发，承受这速度极快的频率。  
他抱起他，悄咪咪的使坏：“要不，咱们玩点别的？”  
此时两个人身上都湿漉漉的，他把他房子床上，兔子微热的身子贴着柔滑的真丝床单，觉得浑身上下都在痒，他侧趴着，乳尖蹭了蹭，那床单太滑，不够粗糙，根本解不了渴。小狮子的心思他大概猜到了，蜜月的时候，这个家伙就使坏。不过其实，还是有点舒服的，一点点。小狮子拉过床头柜的抽屉，从里面拿出道具。果然，兔子看到这些小玩具，身子又软了三分，趴在床上的身子越发妖娆，大眼睛里甚至起了雾，他想，照这样下去他以后指不定要被这个家伙调教成什么样子，他到底哪里来的这么多奇奇怪怪的想法。

小狮子轻轻地抚摸着他的脸，未施粉黛的脸上又嫩又滑，战哥真是亚太第一美人啊。他的手指又细又长，抚过兔子的唇，小兔子张开嘴含住他的手指，轻轻地舔弄，像是在吃棒棒糖一般，泪眼朦胧地看着他，狮子的眼神却清明，盯着他看也不知道在想什么，有些心不在焉。忽然，他抽出手，在他的乳尖上蹭了蹭，他的唾液便留在他的乳尖上。顺手拿过床头的跳蛋，涂上润滑油，调到最高档，塞进了兔子体内。跳蛋在他的后穴里强烈震动，兔子只觉得身子仿佛已经不是自己的，比起上一次的，这次巨大的快感已经吞没了他，没多久就是一轮高潮，可是跳蛋还没有停，仍然继续保持着高频震动，他觉得空虚，好希望他的乳尖被他含进嘴里舔弄，被他啃咬，他还希望他的手可以大力地揉捏他，脖子，耳垂，哪里都需要被爱抚。  
他轻轻呻吟出声：“嗯，嗯啊……狗崽崽帮我……”  
其实小狮子早已经高高翘起，甚至还有些涨疼，可是就是不肯动手。看着小兔子把腿张得更开，从他的角度看，紫红色的跳蛋，粉色的小穴，还有他那双又细又长的腿，目光低沉。那边兔子已经高潮了三次，整个人近乎虚脱，嘤嘤的哭：“你大坏蛋，你就嘴上把我当哥哥，行为上哪有一点把我当哥哥，天天欺负我。”  
他俯下身去亲他的嘴巴，他的舌头又软又甜，勾住他的舌尖又吸又舔，丝丝唾液从他的嘴角流下，淫靡又放荡，兔子贪婪地吸取他的唾液，他把更多的渡给他，然后一一吞下。  
舌头往下，舔他的耳垂，又白又嫩，他轻轻地啃咬，他便娇媚地呻吟，那双细长的腿夹着他的腰，蹭着他的硬挺。  
“你说要哄我的。”他的头埋在他的脖颈，在那片细嫩上吸出一颗颗小草莓。  
“是你欺负我。”他搂住他的脖子，娇娇地说。  
他的舌头往下，舔过兔子的肚脐眼，他感受到娇躯轻颤，他伸手去摸他后面，那液体是透明的，他尝了一口，有点咸，有点甜。  
兔子被他弄得已经神志不清，自己拿手揉捏着乳房，嘴里嗯嗯哼哼地叫着。  
狮子俯下身，握住她的腿，去抚弄他的前端，伺候的人扭着身子，求他快点进去。他又小心翼翼得把人翻过来，跪在床上，自己埋进后面，发出啧啧的声音，他温柔地含住那细腻的小核，舌尖快速地舔咬，兔子哪里受得了这快感，脚都绷住了，带着哭腔：“嗯啊，快点。”牙齿蹭到娇嫩的穴肉，快感来得太强烈，兔子又一次泄了身，浑身抽搐。  
小狮子喝下那些淫水，伸进一根手指，插进去，兔子的里面真的很紧，收缩力太强了。他抽插着，轻轻哄他：“小兔子乖乖，把门儿开开。”  
兔子乖乖把腿张开，咬着手指，头撇向一边不想看他。又羞又臊。  
狮子的表情很是虔诚，粉嫩嫩的后穴，穴口已经被花液淋湿，液体不停地从后穴流出来，他用嘴轻轻地舔，吸了一大口，他的手指插进去，长长的手指在他的穴肉里慢慢地往里面钻，高潮来临之际，他忽然拔出，那两根沾满花液的手指插进兔子的嘴里，让兔兔自己舔，兔兔吃到自己的体液，也不排斥，只叫得更媚，狮子这才扒开他的双腿，握住前端，对准正在流水的穴口，整根没入。紧致又酥软，狮子挺着腰，大力地抽插，他看着身下的爱人，眼神迷离，媚眼如丝地望着自己，乖巧的任他为所欲为。嘴角晶莹剔透，是他的唾液，胸口有深深浅浅的五指痕，也是他留下的，他是他的所有物，身上都是刻下他的烙印。就连脖子后面的腺体也是被他彻底标记过得。兔子，肖战，是他的，是王一博的。

等他们火热完，王一博抱着软成泥的肖战清洗干净，又回来换下了床单沙发套丢进洗衣机里清洗。肖战已经累得睡眼惺忪，埋在松软的被子里快要睡去了。王一博上了床，却是在看手机，肖战想要怀抱却不得，再想想刚在他就知道欺负他的样子，哼，根本就不应该哄你。就不是这么哄得，气的用手打他。王一博吃干抹净反倒一副单纯无知的样子，肖战气得牙痒，“王一博，我看你需要一点敲打。你看什么呢？”  
肖战起身，抢了王一博的手机，此时的小王正在往购物车里添加粉色的带辅助轮的小摩托。  
“战哥，那个扭扭车，真的是质量不行。”  
“王一博，睡觉。”肖战深呼了一口气，背过身，闭眼。入睡前，还不由得悲从中来，我怎么嫁了个这么个玩意儿。


	40. 小剧场05 情人节

又到了一年情人节，也是他们婚后第一个情人节，对刚扯了证的小夫夫来说纪念意义倍增。  
王一博很激动，对他而言，那个日思夜想的人已经两天没有看到了。不是他不想陪在身边，实在是为了追回老婆，积压了太多工作没有做。台里倒还想瞒没瞒住，硬生生被几千年也不来一次探班的老板逮个正着，电联经纪人讨要个交代。经纪人挡不住，连环夺命call打给小助理，小助理才是个刚转正没几天的学生，哪敢隐瞒，犹犹豫豫捡着轻的说了。王一博是谁，经纪人带他这么多年，就跟养了个小儿子似的，乖的时候是听话崽崽，脾气倔起来牛也拉不回来，自动换算一下严重程度，脑筋一转，致电王一博软肋——肖战。  
王一博是被经纪人和小助理硬从床上薅起来去上班的，临出门的时候，小助理带着保镖抱着他的腰把他往外拖，他的修长指节扣在门框上，因为用力，指甲变得粉红，指尖略略发白。“哥，救我，我不走。我不走。”他脑筋急转，开始效仿小区里闹着要吃肯德基不肯回家的小屁孩，屁股往下一坐，用两条长腿蹬地。  
被呼救的人，捧着肚子站在他面前，大眼睛水汪汪的看看他，再看看旁边的壮汉保镖，瘦弱小助理，和念叨他放手的经纪人，眼波流转间审视委屈。心心念念的美人，终于向他伸出援手，温暖的手指触碰上他用力扣住的门框，轻轻的触碰，温热的触感，王一博心头仿佛遭遇了触电，酥酥麻麻。那人认真无比，眼前一片水雾，吸着鼻子，一根一根翘起他的手指，“嘘，狗崽崽乖，去上班挣奶粉钱。你别嚷嚷了，大清早还以为我们家杀猪呢。这小东西闹了我一个晚上，我还想再睡一会呢。快走吧。”转身回了屋，推出一个20寸小行李箱，上面扣着王一博刚洗干净的耐克小白包。“姐，他的行李，快把他带走吧。”

两天过去就是情人节，第一个婚后的情人节，化妆室里几个哥哥们聊得正欢，突然安静下来，一起看王一博盯着屏幕傻乐。“好家伙你看，新婚啊，就是这个样子，一看就是刚娶了重庆媳妇的耙耳朵。”听见了重庆，痴汉小王勉强赏脸抬了头，看见哥哥们一脸坏笑的样子，耳朵泛起了红。又很认真的问，“你们说我送啥好？”  
D老师拍拍他的肩膀“这时候还没准备好，回家跪键盘还是跪鼠标？”  
H哥露出慈爱的笑容“老夫老妻带着崽崽一起下厨就很美好。不过我们可以，你嘛。。。”  
王一博转向F哥，F哥微微一笑，“吃饭？吃好吃的？”  
“害，难怪你没对象。”

情人节特别节目，王一博热度正高，粉丝又多，刚赢了比赛，有迎娶了佳人，节目组小心翼翼的派人安排他跳比很多心心的女团舞，倔驴小王也没说反对，不光不反对，还跳的十分认真，每一个毛孔都在散发粉红小心，一点儿没有按头为了大摩托被迫营业的意思。要不说人家王一博乖得时候极乖呢，这家伙不光跳了舞还加了戏。临场cue到表白粉丝，也说的好听的很，一点儿不带打颤，小括号张得大大的，台下的观众，屏幕前的粉丝，幸福的嗷嗷叫。节目组一看收视率，真是个宝啊，这个季度的绩效稳了不说还能多多的加呢。214可真是个美好的日子啊。

王一博一路飞奔回家。  
哼，他战哥真是一点儿也没想他。  
比如零点的时候，他兴冲冲的发微信表白，每一句都附上爱的红包，爱，就要让他有钱花。可惜啊，这只小猪猪，领红包都不积极，早上八点多才回复，“收到，谢谢，同乐。”  
收到？！谢谢？！同乐？！我特么。。。。。。王一博站在走廊里默默锤了好久的墙。  
比如下午拍摄的间隙，踩着13:14的点，他发了微博艾特对方告白，每隔两秒刷新一下微博，嚯，粉丝的告白一大堆，削那个战还网瘾少年呢，硬生生隔了4个多小时才评论转发，“原来睡觉真的会错过全世界。爱你冲鸭！”  
瞧瞧人家，不然怎么说叫情智双高肖总监呢，16个字，把自己晚回消息的冷淡洗了个干干净净，我也不是不想回，我睡觉呢。你是谁呀，你是我的全世界呀。我还爱你呢，今天也要更爱一博鸭！王一博心里吐槽着。  
网络上，那些在博神公开恋情到迅速结婚的震惊中还没有走出的女友粉们唱be的高调也被肖战轻而易举的攻破了。谁说人家不爱了，人家是孕夫，孕夫当然需要休息了。再说了，还得养伤呢，王一博起诉小明星声明都没看吗？你瞎吗？

这个家伙以前太瘦了，最近反应小多了，也能吃了，本来不大的肚子最近也和吹气球一样，一天一个样。营养都被小东西吸收了，爸比倒是没怎么长，也就脸比在无锡丰润了一些，看着更显小了。以往产检，都是让他多吃些增肥，现在医生看看指标，少吃两口，孩子太大了不好生。这家伙天天念叨，想吃小龙坎，想吃官也街，想喝星巴克，想吃日料，想吃薯片，总之我什么都想吃。。。

等王一博进了门，家里热热闹闹的，大人们忙里忙外，热闹得很。  
“我回来啦。”  
“回来啦，过完年他到开始下雪了。冷不冷？”肖妈妈看见儿婿，关切的问着，接了王一博的衣服去挂好。“都在车里，不冷。”  
“快来吃饭，你点这么多，我们上了年纪哪里吃的掉，快来，你是主要战斗力。”肖爸爸赶忙招呼他。  
“爸爸，我不是战斗力嘛。我能吃掉。”  
“你哪能吃那么多，医生都叫你注意了。”  
餐厅里，孕夫在和爸爸辩论，王妈妈眼疾手快，把新烫好的牛肉，放进媳妇的碗里。  
“战啊，这个熟了，赶紧吃。”  
家里有人等的感觉可真好啊。家里氤氲的都是火锅的香气和热闹的人气。  
他洗好手，挨着肖战坐下。肖战个子高，肚子大了顶着桌子，坐的都比大家远，端着个碗，手搭在自己肚子上，听着他爸不让他吃，委屈的撇嘴。看见他来了，手就伸向他。“王一博你说，是不是不是我想吃，主要是你儿子想吃？”  
“是。火锅还是儿子想吃。我战哥最多想喝个星巴克。”说完就在那人还沾着辣油的嘴角轻吻。怀里的人耳朵微红，脸也微红。透着他的衣袖看看大人们的反应，大人们倒是见怪不怪，自己涮着菜，聊着天，香的很。谁还不是从年轻时候过来的。  
“你就知道欺负人。”肖战声音低低的和他耳语。热气喷洒在他耳边，热热的，有点酥。  
“收到，谢谢，同乐，你自己说，哪一条不能欺负你。”王一博想到就气得牙痒。  
怀里的人露出好看的笑，红色的高领毛衣衬的人肤白貌美，鼓起的肚子也更显他的娇憨，他的手抚上他的脸，“生气啦，不生气嘛。”  
“哼，我还买了蛋糕，不给你吃。”  
“哎呀，不生气了嘛。老公，我错了还不行吗？”肖战用自己的拇指和食指捻住王一博的袖子，轻轻晃晃。  
王一博瞥了他一眼，慢条斯理的在桌子前坐好，扭过身看看他“装，你再装。”

王一博的礼物向来热烈，从吃到穿，从用到玩。你想吃，那就带你去吃，外面下雪，天冷路滑，那就买好了叫人送过来吃。你喜欢什么，那就给你什么。喜欢包包，那咱们就买呗，加上定制，不经意处，就是你独一无二的了。喜欢画画，那咱们买画笔呗，买好的，买你喜欢的，lv合作款来一套呗。艺术展，你说你现在不方便飞？怕什么，我去看，只要能录，我就一张一张拍给你，要是不行，我就是你的眼睛，都记下来，先告诉你。  
肖战窝在王一博的怀里，看他献宝。眼睛弯弯的哄着这个被自己故意使坏气疯了的小孩。“王一博，钱多的没有地方花，不买对的，只买贵的是不是。”  
“战哥，肖战啊。”小狮子无比认真，却输在嘴笨，急的跳脚。这个哥哥，什么屁哥哥，怎么这么不明白呢?  
肖战憋笑憋了一天。逗小孩真的太好玩了。赶快赶快，小狮子要炸毛了。  
“有什么关系呀，你自己说的，情人节嘛，你向来都是抱着大摩托过得。所以我认真帮你准备了大摩托侍寝。”肖战指指大床上，被子底下放好的赛车服，枕头上放着的头盔。  
“战哥~”王一博简直要跪下。这是他哪一年说的话，他不是已婚吗？他有人了，为什么还要抱着大摩托。他现在难道不是，只要他高兴，大摩托他也可以给你，但是战哥不可能啊。  
王一博去收拾战衣，心口的位置摸到了一点不一样的凸起。他拿起来，带着一丝惊喜回头看肖战。  
肖战翘着腿坐在小沙发上，看见他找到了，稍微调了调坐姿“嗯，做的我累死了。以后再要往前冲，也要注意安全，你可不是一个人了。王甜甜，你听见没有？”  
王一博拿着肖战为他亲手做的护身符，高兴坏了，嘴角怕是要咧到耳垂，颠颠的跑过来，蹲在肖战身前，一副小奶狗的模样，“嗯嗯，甜甜知道啦！”

“宝宝，你说是谁这么幸福呀，能娶肖战。”  
“emm，我猜是王一博吧。一个很帅，很好的狗崽崽。”  
肖战向前倾身，柔软的唇相互触碰，深吻，然后沉醉在一室的旖旎里。


	41. 爱妻小王

#王一博惹哭小原味#  
#扭扭车引发的父子矛盾#  
#小王冲鸭#  
#再大他也是个孩子#  
#奶奶呼呼，原味不哭#  
#原味哭在了我的心上#  
……  
花絮流出的时候，词条话题一度被粉丝们刷屏，无比期待看酷盖翻车。  
新一期的节目播出，话题更加热了，因为孩子哭的实在委屈极了，父子俩互不理睬相互生气，节目组只能记录下肖战给父子俩分别顺毛的场景，近景特写，以至于播出当天，肖战的相关话题盖过了顶流小王，光荣的占据热搜好几个词条且居高不下。#夫人太温柔了吧#、#夫人的颜是认真的吗#、#肖战#、#爸比带娃VS爸爸带娃#、#亲妈吐槽最致命#……  
那晚，工作室的皮猴子们加班之余趁机混迹各大网站给充满求知欲的网友们热心科普人美心善肖总监，激情爆料国民夫夫撒糖细节，一时间涨粉无数。  
妈妈们也被王一博对扭扭车的执念逗得不行，憋着笑意讨论了一圈才想起来王一博是录制节目里面的老幺啊，搁在普通人家里，他可不就才是个23的小孩子吗？一想到王一博23已婚，两个娃，王妈妈身边的F妈妈就忍不住的羡慕，眼角都是满满的笑意。想想自己的瘌痢头儿子，长得标标志志，可惜啊，比小王小朋友大了一轮，连个对象手都没牵过。问他想吃什么倒是回答的头头是道，没得出息。再看看眼前的D老师，外表大大咧咧的心细得很，人家就是没生个孩子，可是你说，想生可不就生了。哎，省心的孩子果然都是别人家的。

王一博自从上了这个节目，涨粉不少，不止稳住了原先受不了公开的女友粉，更是收获了一群妈妈粉，奶奶粉，嗯，还有爸爸粉爷爷粉。王一博对此表示，我没有那么多长辈，真的没有。不过，包袱倒是从此是路人。毕竟高冷酷盖秒变奶盖，吃醋、争宠、撒娇、好胜、怂包、话痨的一系列模样超越了普通人们对这位顶流多栖艺人的印象。真的，真的好可爱啊。一下子这个话不多的主持人，看起来冷面冷心的赛车手和大家的距离被大幅度的拉近了。Alpha们支持者也更多了起来，甚至能被列为行为标杆。比如走在路上，你总能看见alpha或者beta跟自己的伴侣说，“你看嘛，王一博也是这样的。你怎么不说王一博，就知道说我。双标狗！”比如说大部分的爸爸们都觉得确实就是孩子玩具的质量不好，比如小孩子不拿来玩那生下来干什么，小时候不玩，长大就玩不了了，再比如，直男操作就是挺好的，省心省力，是你们不懂，就是你们不懂。虽然他们自己懒懒的，不太想做乱如麻的家务，但是不妨碍他们跟着老婆一起看王一博肖战夫夫撒糖。被老婆问起的时候，两脚一伸，两手一摊，回一句“你要是肖战，我也这么对你。”紧接着被扫地出门。。。。。。

肖战听到王一博助理说起这些，脸都红到耳朵根。他们哪有这么好，恋爱，揣崽，结婚，镜头前面那都是装的。爱妻小王在家里做家务，没有奖励他怎么会做，再说了，原先的家务都是谁在做，是谁把他折腾的下不来床，行动不便，做了那么一丢丢事就被夸成这样，哼，真是我们劳动小o的悲哀。他自己被大家夸的温柔贤良其实也是装的，他们俩在一起，小性子要是使起来，王一博都招架不住，不过御夫这些事，镜头面前可不太合适被别人知道。肖战想想，又摇了摇头。

小原味坐在一边的宝宝椅上，看着他爸比脸红一阵白一阵，觉得好玩的要命，伸着小手去戳他爸比的脸，被他爸比握住手假装伸进嘴里要咬一口吃藕节。他爸比肚子变大了，一个小球，圆圆滚滚，晚上爸比哄睡，他还是喜欢趴在爸比的肚子上睡，结果越睡越高，还能感受到里面“咕噜”弟弟翻身的声音。他觉得神奇极了。伸着小手摸摸，拍拍，然后被爸爸抱走放进小床“小东西好几十斤呢，还压着你爸比，你爸比会累的。”他嘟嘟嘴，咯咯的和爸比玩，现在爸爸都不让爸比抱他了，本来他还觉得，有了大肚肚，坐在肚肚上就可以离爸比更近了。结果小如意算盘还没实施就被爸爸扼杀在摇篮里。  
“原味今天打针很乖哦。怎么会这么乖呀”肖战点点儿子的小鼻头。这个小鬼打预防针可是出了名的难搞，别的小朋友最多嗷嗷哭，他到好，有着顶弯医生针头的美名不说，之后还能一脸英勇就义说自己准备好了，然后医生一来，撒丫子就窜，被抱回来就哭的梨花带雨好不委屈。本来都要被他儿子折腾生气医生又对这儿子哭唧唧，乖兮兮的小模样生不起气来，还稀罕的要命，这孩子就出了名，既让人头疼，又叫人盼着下一次再来打针。  
小原味眨着大眼睛点点头，笑嘻嘻的咕噜一口泡泡，露着自己为数不多的珍贵乳牙，脑袋一歪，转向窗外，啊，我掉线了。

你问王一博，他正在Omega产科排队呢。原味打预防针他是看不了的，扎进他家小兔子手臂里，还不如扎进他脑袋里。小兔子哭从来都是一点点装哭，你知道他装哭，但是你又不忍心他真的哭，他看不了，之前陪着去都因为太过心疼儿子，冷着脸想冲上去把儿子抱走不打了算球，被战哥一顿好收拾。战哥说这小东西就是知道你一定会帮他撑腰才这么有恃无恐的。你还别说，小原味今天发现只有爸比陪他进去的时候，爸比只把他抱上台子，捞起衣袖什么话也没跟他说，小家伙看看医生，看看戳进膀子的枕头，看看愣愣，好像也没什么大不了的，竟没有什么太大反应。弄得医生做好了糖果，针管一系列准备，没想到今天这么容易，都不好玩了。

王一博想着不能陪儿子打针，总能陪老婆产检吧。让老婆挺着肚子一个人产检那是人干的事嘛。他以前干过，他现在还能吗，必然不能！早早地就先挂号排队，老婆来了，就不用等了。这边一看见老婆的影子，赶紧的就过来扶人。“王一博，我只是产检，不是花瓶文物。你护着我，我旁边的人会更多。你是不是傻？”小短腿一扭一扭抱住爸爸粉红色的裤腿，“爸爸抱。”小鹿斑比的大眼睛，王一博弯腰把人搂在怀里，坐在自己左臂上，环过肖战去找医生。和肖战偷偷咬耳朵，“老婆，录着呢，给点面子嘛。”  
小原味却是突然间高兴的前仰后合，甚至想用脑袋去撞撞他爹的下巴颏，也不知道是看见了那台“蓝忘机”人来疯呢，还是想到要看弟弟了兴奋，亦或者两个都有呢。

“常规检查都正常，同期相比好的多。最近胃口怎么样？”  
“胃口可好了，拦都拦不住。”王一博抢答被肖战瞪了回去，一个字比一个字轻声。  
“胃口很好的话，要控制一下。下次来做口服葡萄糖耐量试验，看会不会有妊娠高血糖。”医生做着B超，给夫夫和小朋友看弟弟的实时情况。“下腹部中央这个位置就是弟弟的头，胎位是正的。”  
“弟弟~”小原味看得目不转睛，不由自主轻轻喊了出声。大眼睛充满了求知欲。爸爸在一边神色严肃，听到医生说一切都好，才舒展一点。又听到要查血糖，眉头又一皱。医生看看这激动的俩父子，十分温和的讲给小朋友听，顺便睕一眼这个爹，“肚子这里摸到圆圆的、有点硬的、有浮球感的东西就是弟弟的头。回去以后呢，不要太激动，尤其不能让孕夫情绪激动，会影响宝宝胎动。”  
“好的好的，谢谢医生。”

任务完成接近中午，王一博看看旁边美人娇憨的脸庞，及时开口“饿了吧，想吃什么？”  
“吃火锅。”  
“不是，宝宝，你前两天才偷偷出去吃过小龙坎。多吃不好。实在要吃咱能吃白锅吗？”  
“辣锅。”  
“宝宝，你还带着原味呢。他牙都没的。”  
小原味看了他爸一眼，他爸爸屈服，“他只有6颗牙。”  
“原味是吃儿童餐的哦。对不对呀？”肖战摸摸儿子的脸，原味乖巧点头。  
“原味，辣椒，辣，疼，你吃吗？”王一博没能劝服肖战，转向自己儿子，吐着舌头用手扇着，一副好辣好辣的样子，小孩子坐在宝宝椅里看着他爸爸用力的表演，点点头，“ci”  
狭路相逢，两O一A，小O必胜。


	42. 小剧场06 两个崽崽

原味小朋友在肚子里闹腾，出生以后总体上是一个很乖很乖的小孩，长得乖，脾气也乖。你又要说了，他爸比就是很温和的人啊，但是比起他爸比温和只是表象，内里山城小辣椒，并且恃宠而骄的性格来说，原味小朋友是真正的改良2.0。他对谁都挺温和的，也就是我们说的，他没什么脾气。而且自从他小时候。。。。唉。。。说多了都是泪，是爸爸爸比爷爷奶奶们心里永恒的痛，总而言之，这些事都没能影响我们原味的成长，虽然曲折，但是大家都给了 他更多的爱，爱教会他用温柔和笑容面对所有。  
弟弟，老王家的乐事大魔王——王瓅就不一样了！他呀只有肚子里的时候最安静，曾经大家都以为这会是一个很乖巧的alpha弟弟，是一个像哥哥一样很好带的孩子。小原味靠在爸比圆滚滚的肚子前面每天期盼，这会是一个多么好看的弟弟呀！他俩可以以后一块玩了！结果不是的！乐事才不是这样的乐事！哭神，搅神，闹神，说不听，打没用，更别说他俩个也不会什么打孩子的战术。肖战经常在没有人的时候吐槽孩子他爸乱起名字，王一博，你看看你的乐事，哪里乐了，除了头秃一点儿也不乐！  
小乐事小归小，皮归皮，不停爹的话，爸比的话他也是能听一听的。但是比起爸比，他似乎还是最喜欢他的哥哥原味！虽然他表达爱的方式真是一点看不出来。比如他没事就要欺负哥哥，小时候是趁哥哥在那边画画拼拼图，忽然就过去打一下拍一下，一般呢，小原味都不会和弟弟计较，都要轻轻抱抱他的。直到又一次真的不小心把原味打急了，大了一岁多的小哥哥气的牙痒，伸手也拍了他一下，乐事小朋友表面是懵了，心里倒还挺高兴，喜滋滋的装样哇一声哭起来，引来了家长，那哥哥打了弟弟，总归要被连累说一说。  
小乐事有没有真的把哥哥逼急呢，有的，不止逼急了，还开启了他爸爸爸比皮带炒肉丝技术的大门。这话我们以后再说。但是自此以后，王瓅就是他哥小原味的忠实狗腿和保镖了。跟小哪吒似的，插着袋，昂着头，你想动原味，先过我这一关。  
别看乐事属火箭炮的，人家却是个小富翁，非常有金钱计划呢。每次领到红包，这家伙都认真真的一张张数好，然后收起来，藏进他的秘密基地——玩具桶里，直到他憨憨的再也放不下了，只能腆着脸求助爸比，曝光了自己的大金库。  
他爸比笑眯眯的逗他，“宝贝你存那么多钱要干什么呀？”  
小乐事小手捂住爸比的嘴巴，奶声奶气又装作大人的模样，“长大以后娶媳妇呀！”  
肖战一愣，心里暗笑，这孩子真可爱，按套路以后要娶媳妇肯定是想娶自己这样的！那正常小孩都这样，你看原味就挺粘他爸爸的，他爸爸整个一个Omega奴，含在嘴里怕化了。啧啧啧老王，你情敌要来了哦！小儿子肯定选我了吧，不愧是我！  
小乐事抬起头来亮晶晶的狗狗眼，活脱脱一个小王一博无比认真的告诉满心期待的爸比，“我以后要娶原味哦！”

小原味一向作为省心省力的别人家孩子，到哪哪喜欢。乖巧懂事，成绩也好。平时肖战王一博可没少挨表扬。家长会那可真是抢着去，就跟要去走颁奖礼红毯似的。  
不过有一段时间，这俩人衣冠楚楚的进去，灰溜溜的出来。比起以前抢着去，现在看见老师的电话就头疼。“王老师，你儿子你不管吗?上次就是我去的。你去你去。”“肖老师，我是一个公众人物呀。不行不行。你多辛苦辛苦吧。”  
起因也简单，就是老师发现王琖小朋友经常漏写作业。作业本上留一课时，总是有那么几道空着没写。一次倒也罢了，说不定是忘记了漏了，好孩子嘛，可能家里有点事，老师没追究。三次五次可就不行了，赶紧私聊了家长。你要说没写作业，写了呀，一回家先写作业。你要说作业没记吗，记了呀，那再说也群是不是？一开始爸爸爸比还没有说什么，可是一连多次被找家长，肖老师的脸面挂不住了，肖老师一生气，关起门来把大儿子一顿熊，小原味不哭也不闹，只说我不是故意的，我以后不会了，虚心认错屡教不改。肖战打在了棉花上，越熊越生气，干脆继承他爸妈的教育理念，跟王一博联手混合双打了一顿。这一打，小孩子的脾气也上来了，到底是王一博的孩子，犟种！你打我我就不认错了！我还就不写作业了！小原味越是英勇就义，两个大的就更气。原味，他又不是乐事，打了吧心疼，不打吧手痒。  
肖战生气，王一博更生气， 打怕是没用了。王一博干脆以强硬手段把孩子拎到门外冷静冷静。嗯，也不知从哪取来的经，罚到痛点就能根治。这个外面可真是外面，王一博为了保护两孩子顺便俩小的也能撒了欢的玩，尤其是一想小原味软乎乎的样子，换了一套安保更好的小别墅，小区配套的好不说，教学资源也好，虽说是私立学校，但是贵有贵的道理，离家近，闲人也少，都是附近几个小区的孩子，知根知底也没啥比来比去的。家长的素质相对也均衡一些，好交流，不费事。  
别看是罚站，王一博还是很好心的搬了张小桌子出来，冷冰冰的叫儿子把作业写完了再进门。你也可以选择磨洋工，反正天黑了，我就给你个手电筒，说着提起了贼大贼亮一只大手电，如同要打响地道战一样。王一博进了门，跟着肖战躲在窗帘后面偷偷看儿子表现。  
小家伙在外面站着，笔挺挺得就是不动手。勉为其难写上几个字，越想越委屈更不想写了。可巧，正值下班高峰期，小区里的住户一家一家的回来，王一博家的大儿子谁不认识，电视上可爱爆炸的小家伙，老师表扬的好孩子，此刻正在自己家院子门外边，支张小桌子摊着作业，哭的一把鼻涕一把泪。  
叔叔阿姨心疼的问他，“怎么啦原味？是没带钥匙还是怎么了呀？这桌子又是怎么回事呀？”  
还有阿姨牵着刚接回来的孩子，向孩子说“你看这个哥哥，没有钥匙就在外面写作业呢。你要向哥哥学习好好读书知不知道？”  
也有叔叔要掏出手机给家长联系，要不先把孩子带回自己家，一会儿大人回来了再来接得了。  
这一下子家门口围了好多问情况的人，小原味被收拾了和家里犟是一回事，他忘记写作业是另一回事，他至少不能骗人，只好红着脸哭哭啼啼地说，我作业好几天都没写完，我被我爸爸爸比赶出来了。不写完不让进门。  
叔叔阿姨本来还想安慰，可一想到有关孩子学习，爱莫能助。“原味啊，作业要好好写哦。加油，叔叔阿姨相信你。”如果只有一个人那也就算了，只可惜当晚回家的叔叔阿姨，每一个看见了都要对原味一番慰问，小原味含着眼泪糊着眼睛写完了作业，被爸爸放回家又自己大哭了一场，一顿嚎啕，惊天动地。  
不过许是方法委实有效，从此以后俩人没再对小家伙动过手，小家伙也再没有拖欠过作业。。。  
很多年后，有人问起小原味这样的孩子应该不会被打了吧，小原味只能摇摇头说，被打过的。至于怎么被打的，他只告诉了一个人。


End file.
